Altered Fraction of Truth
by F4llon
Summary: Savannah series part 1 — There's a mystery woman in town whose caught Callen's attention due to the grief that he sees in her eyes. Why is Granger tracking her? A series of events from the past will come out that affect not only this woman, but some members of the team, that will shock the rest of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Santa Monica Beach**_

She sat there on the beach like she had every morning for the past two weeks, staring out at the waves. Her bare feet wiggled freely in the soft white sand, while her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked peaceful sitting alone, except for the tears that fell down her cheeks and the grief he saw in her eyes. The vision tore at him from within and had him pulled to watch her and follow her every morning at sunrise. He looked at his watch and noticed it had now gone six. Had he really been sitting there watching her for an hour? The sound of a sob that escaped her mouth caught his attention once again. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to go over and see if she was okay. Normally, he was the kind of man who would mind his own business, unless someone's life was at risk, then his agent skills would kick in. He had no business to pry in the woman's life, so why did he find himself walking over to her?

"Are you okay?" He gently asked her as she stood up from her position on the beach. His question brought her out of her thoughts when she studied him.

"Stop following me," she stepped back from him, annoyed for the intrusion. "I've seen you watching me. Go away."

"I'm just asking out of concern," he defended his action. He watched her pick up her shoes and run towards the car park. She brushed the sand from her feet before placing her shoes on and climbing inside her blue Audi Q3. She sped off before he could get to his Aston Martin and follow her. He tried, but no matter how good his driving skills were, the woman was good. He'd lost her, like he had on every other morning. "What's wrong with me?" He was going mad, that was certain. If not, he was definitely obsessed with a woman who clearly told him to leave her alone. He wasn't sure what it was about her that made him return each day, but he needed to find out more about her.

_**Office of Special Projects**_

Sam Hanna entered the Spanish style mission with a grin on his face. The night before had been a special night of just him and his beautiful wife, Michelle. His sister took care of their daughter, Kamran, so they could celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary out in style at the Hilton, downtown. He was about to pour himself a cup of coffee, when a pounding sound from the gym caught his attention. He looked at the desks and noticed his partner's bag hanging on the rear of his chair. With a smug look on his face, he walked out to the gym to watch Callen sweat out whatever frustrations were bothering him now. He knew his partner well after eight years, that if he was working out, he had something big on his mind. His partner was a man of mystery, who, although he had let his guard down many times in the past to him, managed to keep locked away many unpleasant moments he'd rather not tell anyone. They were more than partners, they had become brothers and he'd let Callen inside his family and he had become an uncle to his daughter.

"What is it this time, G? Another blog by Elise?" He chuckled as he watched the concentration on Callen's face.

"No." Callen continued to pound the life out of the sand bag, right, right, left, he punched, continuing the rhythm that managed to hold the insanity that led him there in the first place.

"Someone parked in your spot?" Sam raised his brow as he watched him respond.

"That's your problem, never cared where I parked," Callen replied, never wavering from his pace.

"Hetty sent you back to driving school?" Sam crossed his arms, curious when he noticed not a single flinch of reaction from his partner.

"Women trouble?" He'd hit the nail on the head, as Callen turned with fury in his eyes. "A woman. Who is she this time? A yoga coach? No, wait, she spilled your coffee all over you at Starbucks this morning and never took any notice of you."

"No!" Callen glared at him. He unstrapped the gloves from his hands and threw them on the metal cabinet beside him. "I have no idea who she is or what she does for a living."

"So what is it that's got you so riled up?"

Callen unravelled the tape off his hands as he tried to rein in the frustration of his own actions. He looked up at his partner and saw a hint of amusement there. "I don't know." He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat from his face as he walked off to the showers.

Sam shook his head and walked back to his desk, still curious to what had caused this brooding in his partner and so early in the morning. It was only eight and he expected Bonnie and Clyde to waltz through the doors bickering about something. Their so called "just partners" routine was wearing thin, and he chuckled over the varied ways Deeks had managed to put the P for partners out there. From a popping sound, to a more subdued form, emphasising the T instead of the P. He was sure Deeks had accentuated the word in a conglomerate of dialects already and braced for it again today. He could hear Marty Deek's Californian accent echo through the building as he entered.

"All I'm saying is that you're like my version of Barbie —- the brunette kind." Kensi fist thumped his upper arm for the second time since they'd climbed out of the SUV. He tried to soothe her with a compliment, yet like usual, it went the wrong way. Her anger boiled ever since the girl at the cafe told him that if he wanted to upgrade to a real Barbie, he could give her a call. The long legged blonde had written her name, Candy, along with her cell number on his cup and he joked about calling her.

"Fine then," she spat out. "Then you're my version of the Ken doll —- the shaggy blond version who is on the verge of having his head ripped off."

"Look, Fred and Wilma, the stone age has ended. Get over it and admit it for once, will you?" Sam opened his laptop and muffled a chuckle from the gobsmacking silence he'd procured by stating out loud that he knew that they were more than just partners.

Deeks and Kensi silently sat down at their desks and got started on their paperwork, giving each other looks and then turned their gaze over to Sam with regards to his comment. They'd been busted, but they had tried hard to hide their true feelings.

Callen entered and looked between the three of them as they silently worked away on their paperwork. He stood there staring at them as if they had warped to another reality. "Okay, what have you done with the real Kensi and Deeks?" It was the first time in a while since he'd seen either of them not egging the other on with some silly rant and he was taken aback over the change.

"I called them on it." Sam looked up and smirked over to his partner.

Callen merely nodded before eyeing the pair once more, narrowing his blue eyes as he studied them.

A low vibrating sound from above caught their attention, sending their gazes up the stairs once more.

"What the hell is that?" Deeks yelled out, as he looked up at the Technical Operator. His expression morphed into a mischievous grin when he saw the ornately decorated hollowed log. "Is that a didgeridoo?"

Eric grinned, pleased with his progress on his lessons. "Indeed it is."

"You can play that thing?" Callen furrowed his brow, studying the Tech and the Aboriginal musical instrument.

"I've had lessons." Eric demonstrated his skills with puckering up his lips and inhaling a lung full of air and blew. His lips vibrated under the waxed edge of the instrument, causing a tingling sensation, until he succeeded to bring a sound out the other end. Once he'd passed the initial tingles, his lips felt foreign and slightly numb as he continued to blow out a variety of sounds, whilst re-inhaling oxygen back into his lungs.

"That's pretty cool, Eric," Sam nodded in approval.

Kensi placed her hand out to feel the slight raised paint on the outside. "Where did you find one of these?"

"One of my surfing buddies went to Bells Beach for a surfing contest, and he brought this back as a thank you for taking care of his dog while he was gone."

"Cool," Deeks was keen to have a go, once he'd wiped Eric's saliva from the end. "Can you teach me sometime?"

"Don't you dare," Kensi pleaded with him. "He'll drive me around the bend with that noise."

Eric looked between Deeks and Kensi and retreated with his didgeridoo firmly gripped in his hands, not wanting to get between the pair. They followed him into Ops for their briefing.

The rest of the day became a blur for the team as they tried to solve the missing weapons out of Pendleton. Surveillance footage of two Staff Sergeants removing a crate into a van in the middle of the night was found by Eric and arrests were made.

"Anyone for drinks? I'm buying." Callen called out to his team, eager to continue a distraction from his early morning.

"Got to spend time with the family." Sam smiled over to his partner, "another time." He left them, walking out at the same time that Eric and Nell wandered down the stairs.

"I'll come." Deeks answered him and looked over to Kensi who shook her head.

"Girls night out tonight. Nell and I have plans." Kensi hooked her arms around Nell's and the two left them to it.

"Guys' night out then?" Deeks looked over to Eric who nodded, happy to be included.

Owen Granger sat opposite Hetty at her desk, watching the three men leave together. "It's good to see that they all get on so well, even if they're very different people."

"That's what families are, Owen. You're accepted no matter who you are." She smiled as she poured the golden liquid of scotch into two tumblers and handed one over to her dear old friend. "To family."

"To family." Owen swallowed the scotch down fast and thought about his own family. He'd been widowed now for twenty years and rarely got to spend quality time with his daughters, even though one of them lived in the same city. His job had pulled him away from the responsibilities a long time ago, but now he was determined to make up for the lost time and repair the damage, if only they would have him back. He'd managed to persuade his eldest to move west recently, although she threatened to leave in an instant if he didn't play nice. His younger daughter was easier to deal with, although he never got to spend the quality time he sought alone with her, as she was always busy, surrounded by close friends. He got the message, but he hoped that his eldest being around just might change that. His daughters were close, although their relationship remained a secret. Something he had to do a long time ago, to keep them safe from his enemies. It came with the territory. Neither of them beared his family name and their birth certificates and relationship had been locked away, hidden from anyone who didn't have the classification level in NCIS to access their real files.

_**The Brig, Venice Beach**_

Callen downed beer after beer, unaware of the looks from his colleagues. "You sure you're alright, Callen?" Deeks looked over at him concerned, although Callen appeared to be in a jolly good mood. He'd found a woman sitting at the bar and asked her to dance. This was a first for their team leader and Deeks wondered if this was the real Callen? In all the times they'd gone out as a team, Callen would place himself in the corner, where he had a good vantage point of all around him, as he bantered with Sam, joined in teasing him and Kensi, or sat quietly observing. He and Eric watched Callen in his sleek moves whirl the blonde around him on the dance floor and move her closer to him during a slower song. His face was nestled in her hair, fully absorbed or unaware of the goings on around him.

"What's bothering Callen?" Eric finally asked. "This isn't normal for him."

"I dunno," Deeks replied. "I wondered the same, but I haven't a clue. Let's have some fun ourselves. We can't let Callen have all the fun." Deeks stood up and looked around the bar for a dance partner. His eyes widened as the blonde from the cafe that morning turned and greeted him with a wide smile.

"Well hello there, cutie." She almost clawed her way into his arms.

"Candy." Deeks was thankful that Kensi wasn't there to see him lead Candy onto the dance floor. He knew he'd be in the dog house for a month if Kensi had.

Eric strummed his hand to the beat of the music on the table when a red head walked over to him. She smiled sweetly over to him and tilted her head. "Hi. Want to dance?"

Eric gulped, not used to being picked up and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The music sped up to a fast beat, relying on quick footwork by the Technical Operator. He grinned over to Phoebe, as they danced song after song away, until closing. The three team mates exited the bar, when Callen became confused to where he had left his Aston Martin. Deeks and Eric had met him there in the silver SUV. "I don't think you're up to driving home, Callen." Deeks tried to persuade the lead agent in accepting a lift home.

"I'm good," Callen shook his keys and waved them goodbye.

They watched him walk steadily over to where he'd finally remembered he'd parked it five hours earlier and climbed in. He started the engine and it roared it to life to drive him home. When Callen looked at the time, he realised he'd be lucky if he even managed to have any sleep before he was to drive back down to the beach. So instead of driving home, he went around the corner and parked in his usual early morning spot and waited. He drifted off to sleep in his half alert way, waiting for the sun to rise from behind him. The night had been a blur and perhaps he had drunk more than he should have, so it was probably best that he hadn't driven home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

She didn't disappoint him, when she jolted him awake from banging on his car window. Callen pried his eyes open and stared back at the brunette beauty. Her green eyes were full of fury, as she tried to yank the door open. He relented and released the lock, regretting his action immediately. She pulled him out of his vehicle and yanked him up against it. "I told you to leave me alone. When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours to stop following me?" He could feel the anger radiate off her body and he tried to respond in a calm manner. The power from her arms and body surprised him. She'd locked him in tight and she would have succeeded in harming him, if he wasn't capable of getting himself out of the tight situation, if the need arose. He was still analysing the risk of how much danger he was really in from this woman, who up until this point, hadn't showed any signs of being dangerous.

"How could I have followed you, when I was here first?" A small smirk edged on his lips, it was the truth that he had really been there before her.

"You're stalking me and I don't like it," she growled, pushing her left forearm under his chin, placing pressure on his windpipe.

Her cell rang and she quickly answered it, with a clipped voice. "What?"

"You better let him go. He's one of ours." The gravelly voice on the other end annoyed her at the best of times, but for her to hear it now, peeved her immensely.

"What if I don't?" She narrowed her eyes at her prisoner and studied him.

"You will regret it," Owen Granger tried to appease the woman. "He will cause you far more grief than I ever could."

"Don't you ever compare yourself with this one. His only crime is stalking and refusing to leave me alone. You on the other hand, are unforgivable." She looked up at the security camera above her and scowled. "Make sure you put a leash on him," she demanded and disconnected the call. She pulled back from Callen. "You are spared for today. But if I find you following me again, I will not hesitate to end your miserable life." She stormed off down onto the beach and ran along the water's edge, hoping to clear her mind of the nightmares that haunted her each night.

_**Office of Special Projects**_

Callen pounded on the sand bag once again, their meeting bringing out all sorts of emotions and questions. Why did she have this affect on him? Who was she? Who called her? He was distracted from his surroundings as his mind settled on trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He was pulled out of his thoughts from someone clearing their throat. He looked and saw their Assistant Director, Owen Granger.

"Agent Callen."

Callen continued to pound, choosing to ignore the Assistant Director. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him just yet.

"Agent Callen." Owen's voice increased in volume as he shouted over the pounding. "Callen."

Annoyed, Callen turned and glared his steely blue eyes at him. "What?"

Owen shook his head at the similarity of his lead agent and the woman he'd called off from harming Callen earlier that morning. The microchip that he'd injected into her ankle years earlier had paid off. When he found her location and spied through the security camera, he hadn't expected to see her in such a close proximity to Agent Callen, nor the anger that he caused in her. Only he had ever had that affect on her and he should have known that Callen would clash with her. They were too alike, like he was with the woman, which had been his own undoing in the end. "You need to stay clear of her, you hear me?" Owen Granger stood there with his hands in his pockets and legs apart at shoulder width.

Callen stepped forward, unafraid of him. "Who is she?"

"It's none of your concern. Just stay far away from her. That's an order, Agent Callen." In truth, Callen had the right to go anywhere in his personal time, but he didn't need to have Savannah in this mood. Owen turned and walked away, keen to separate himself from the senior agent.

Callen watched him leave and shook his head. "That was you on the phone?"

Owen turned, standing in the doorway to the gym. "Yes it was. You were fortunate I was tracking her, and I looked at the security camera above in the car park when I did. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"What do you mean by 'we wouldn't be having this conversation?'" He walked over to Granger, still curious about the woman whom he couldn't figure out, and why he felt the need to help her. No matter how much fire she had in her eyes when she looked at him. The feelings she evoked inside of him, had him coming back each morning, like a drug addict needing another fix.

"You'd be lying on a cold metal bed in the morgue." Owen left Callen alone, pondering the severity of infliction that this woman could have caused on him.

Callen thought over the conversation he'd had with Granger whilst he washed the sweat off his body. By the time he'd dried and dressed, he had concluded that he would persuade Eric to help him figure out who she was. If Granger had been tracking the woman, then she was either a suspect or a fellow agent. Neither of which were good news for G. Callen. As Callen entered Ops, he was pleased to see Eric on his own. "Eric."

Eric Beale looked over at the wild eyes of the team leader and he began to retract his movements back to his computer station. "Look, Callen, I don't know what I've done wrong, please don't hurt me."

Callen took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sorry, Eric. I need your help." He looked over to Eric and saw relief flash across his face. "Sorry if I scared you. Granger's being secretive and a pain in the ass again. I need to find out who he's been tracking overnight."

Eric Beale raised his brows, as curiosity caught him up in the hunt. He looked over Callen's shoulders in hope that Granger wouldn't find them in the act. He typed away on his keyboard and found recent searches made by their Assistant Director. Images and personal details came flooding up onto the screen as they both looked at the brunette with her husband and two children.

"Meet Savannah Hall. Well known Interior Designer, from Washington D.C. She's married to Mark Hall, Navy SEAL, oh." Eric pulled up the husband's death certificate. "He died during a mission, six months ago."

Callen studied the intel on the screen, on every aspect to the woman's life. "Who was in charge of the mission that caused Mark Hall's death?" He needed answers to all the questions rummaging through his synapses.

Eric searched and found the file. He pulled it up onto the large screen. "Granger."

"That's why she was so angry with him." It made sense, but why was Granger keeping tabs on her? "Do we know when she moved to Los Angeles? I've seen her down at the beach every morning for the past 15 days."

Eric typed away and brought up details of a property in Beverly Hills. "She bought this property on Mountain Drive two months ago, it settled two weeks ago. I can look for surveillance to around that date to check when she moved in."

"No, I think we've worked out that she's been here since I first noticed her on the beach. Is there any file that Granger's placed in the system, anything that's classified that could link to this woman?"

"You want me to hack into Granger's files?" Eric's eyes widened in horror at being fired and sent to prison, if he was caught.

Callen shook his head. "No, I don't want you to hack into it, just if any exist. Granger called her when she and I were having an altercation and she left right after he called her. But she told him that what he did was unforgivable. Her husband's death could be the reason why she hates him so much. But what I don't understand, is why Granger told me that she could have killed me. He knows that I can look after myself."

"You think there is more to her than being a successful interior designer?"

Callen nodded. "Her moves were like the ones Kensi would make, fighting a suspect. She's definitely trained. You can't find any details of her having FLETC training by any chance?"

Eric typed away but shook his head. "Everything else is locked up. Highly classified. There's no way I can get in without getting caught."

The uneasiness in Callen's gut told him that there was far more to this woman than what Eric had found about her. "What about her birth certificate? Perhaps she's changed her name."

"Nothing. She appeared as Savannah Hall when she married Mark Hall eighteen years ago. Before that, the name Savannah Blaire appeared on the marriage certificate, but no education other than her Interior Design Degree at George Washington."

"Better pull this data down and delete your searches. Just in case Granger finds out."

Eric agreed and he removed all the images and files from his search and returned to the work he was doing prior to Callen entering Ops.

Nell Jones entered Ops, surprised to see Callen in there so early. "Do we have a case already?" She looked over at the team leader and her partner, who both simultaneously shook their heads. She studied them more closely. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Eric replied.

"Catching up about our guys' night out," Callen added, at the same time. Their mixed responses received a curious glance from their analyst.

Nell stood before Agent Callen and her partner, Eric Beale, and placed her hands on her hips. "Spill." She knew when Eric wasn't telling the truth, Callen on the other hand was another story. He was good at hiding his emotions and thoughts, but even he was behaving out of sorts.

Callen sighed as he looked over at a rather guilty Eric. "I need your help. Please," he pleaded with her.

"To do what?" She eyed the pair and wondered what they were up to.

Callen lowered his voice, incase someone entered the room. "There's an interior designer who Granger has been watching since her arrival in Los Angeles."

"Watching, like as in?" Nell kept her face blank as she waited for Callen to reveal more.

"He's tracking her and found her at Santa Monica Beach around five this morning. Once he located her, he spied on her with the car park security camera," Callen revealed.

Nell raised one brow, slightly amused. "And you know this how?"

Callen took in a deep breath, not really wanting to go into the details, however, he did need her help with his further investigations of Savannah Hall. "I was with her." Nell gave him the gorgon stare, waiting patiently for more detail. "Let's just say, I had the situation under control."

A smirk spread across her face, amused by how flustered Callen appeared. This was rare for him, in fact, she tried to think of another time when she'd seen him like this and she couldn't. Not with her or Eric. Perhaps with Sam. But definitely not with them. "Oh, I see. So what is it that you need my help with?" It wasn't like Callen needed help with women, the man had a reputation in being able to sweep a woman off her feet at any given notice, especially when an undercover operation required it of him.

Callen bit on the inside of his mouth, as he formulated his plan. "I need you to contact Savannah Hall to arrange a meeting at my house. You are to pretend to be my younger sister who is trying to help me decorate and furnish my sparse house."

Nell's eyes widened and nodded, with a broad grin. She managed to muffle a chuckle, not wanting to stop this interesting mission of Callen's. "And what name are you to use?"

"The one that my house is registered under, Greg Walinski," he told her.

"So I am to be?"

"Heidi Walinski. My sister." His smile returned to his face and eyes, and she saw how excited he was at this mission that he had arranged for her.

"And what will I gain out of doing this favour for you?" Nell revelled in the position she found herself in.

"You help me with my house. Then maybe I can invite everyone over for a barbecue." Callen winked over to her. He thought he was on a winner with this plan of his.

"Okay. I'm in. But," Nell poked him in the chest, "I expect you to feed us all at that barbecue once the job is complete."

"Deal."

Nell pivoted on the spot and exited the Ops Centre. She found Eric had sent her the cell number for the woman whom Callen wanted her to meet and dialled. She walked to a private room and locked the door behind her.

"Hey, it's me. How are you?" She kept her voice low as she spoke, incase Hetty or Granger walked by.

She listened to her sister rant on about her morning and felt sorry for her. "Hey, can I text you an address and meet me there, say at twelve?"

"Yeah sure. What's going on?"

"I know who Cerulean is. I work with him and he knows who you are now. Well, he thinks he knows. Knows your name and what you do. He wants to employ you to decorate his house and help him fill it with furniture."

"He's what?" Savannah Hall called out louder than she intended to her sister.

"Sorry, Nell. Just can't believe how stubborn Cerulean is." Nell had listened to her sister rant over her stalker for the past two weeks. She'd called him Cerulean due to his eye colour, but it was only since Callen asked for her help, had she put two and two together. G. Callen was besotted with her sister. She had laughed and told Savannah to enjoy the attention, thinking it would do her a world of good after losing Mark, six months earlier.

"Sounds like you've met your match," Nell chuckled.

"Not funny, Nell. I go to the beach to clear my head from my nightmares and to be alone. But every day, he's there waiting and watching me. I just wish he'd get the message that I'm not interested."

"What happened this morning?" She could hear Savannah growl over the phone.

"Don't go there, please." Savannah ran her hand through her long wavy hair. "See you at twelve then?"

"Yeah. We can talk tonight about this, I'll come over after work. We have to pretend that we don't know each other at his house, he'll probably have it bugged so he can listen into our conversation."

"Who does that?"

"Someone with a lot of enemies and trust issues. Sound familiar?" Nell heard the silence, knowing that she had hit a nerve. "I'm sorry, Sav, but the two of you are so alike. Give him a chance. Get to know him first, before you throw him away."

"No, Nell. I can't afford to lose another person I love because of…"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring 'him' up." Nell took a deep breath in.

"I know you don't. Please, whatever you do, don't get involved with anyone in a dangerous job, incase 'he' rips your heart out again and kills another person you love.

"I love you."

"Ditto, kiddo." Savannah hung up and looked at the time. It was eight in the morning and she had kids to ensure that they made it off on the school bus in time. Her big sister, Amanda, had helped her out since the kids were little, so she could establish her name as one of the best in her field, and even more so since had Mark died. She loved Milly and Archie so much, but her career was also very important to her. It was what she had wanted to do since she was the age Milly was now. She would draw rooms up to an idea she had with furnishings, paint colour and tile/carpet samples she would spot in shops. Then she would search out furniture in magazines and add them in. Her mother had seen her talent immediately and encouraged her in her passion. They would walk the pavement throughout Washington D.C., in search for more inspiration. Everywhere she went, she would sit and draw anything that gave her further inspiration or took photos on her camera, excited to finish the film and get them developed. She would study them along with her drawings and create something new from her eclectic collection. Friends of her mother's saw her talent and by thirteen, she was asked to help them with their houses. Life was looking up, although she missed her father, who seemed to be away more than he was at home. It bothered her that after months being away that he couldn't explain why he couldn't even ring them, during his absence. She'd been close to both of her parents and sisters, growing up. It all changed when she turned eighteen. Her life had become an uphill battle ever since.


	3. Chapter 3

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Charlotte was the middle child of what one would have called a happy family. Melanie was eleven years older than her and Beth was eight years younger, but their age difference never bothered any of them. They were close and were always there for each other. But when their mother was brutally murdered, her kid sister had been sent away to live with a cousin of their mother's and they changed her name to Eleanor Jones. Charlotte was on the verge of going it alone to college to study Interior Design, only to head butt against her father's wishes for her to go to FLETC. They had fought over it for weeks, before she'd decided to make a deal with him. "Okay. I will go to FLETC to do the training, so I will be able to protect myself. But once I've completed it, I will go to George Washington, to study Interior Design. FLETC training would be complete sooner than later and then she could live her life away from 'him'. "But I will make the decisions on my life from here on in. I will decide my new identity and you will not have a part in my life anymore."

She'd decided Savannah Blaire made for a good Interior Designer's name and provided her father with the details. It had been such a sad day when she turned her back on her father. His heart was already broken over the loss of his beautiful wife, now he was losing his daughters. Beth was too young at aged ten, which is why Sharon and Grant Jones took her into their already brimming family of five children. They named her Eleanor, but Nell stuck from her new older siblings, since she was small in comparison to the rest of them. Three older brothers and two older sisters, Nell was cared for in every way that a ten year old needed. But she still missed her own sisters, Melanie and Charlotte. Not knowing her sister's new names, she lost contact with them for a few years, until she turned eighteen, and demanded from their father where they were. Amanda and Savannah, the new identities of her sisters, welcomed her home into the family and they made up for the lost years, until Nell was offered a position of Intelligence Analyst in the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles.

Since their mother's death, their father's real occupation came to light and it angered Charlotte that he could place them in such danger. Their close family had been ripped apart because of him. Charlotte blamed him for her mother's death and decided that day that their whole family died along with her mother, Margaret. She was a beautiful woman with long brunette hair and green eyes. The same green eyes and hair that Charlotte had inherited and haunted her father ever since her death, whenever he looked at her. Melanie had been adopted by her parents when she was a baby, and she had never known life without her. Melanie was eleven and doted on her, playing dolls and princesses when she was little. When she grew, Melanie taught her how to play softball and other team sports. Mel was the swimming champion when she was in high school, which had inspired Charlotte to follow in her big sister's shadow, willing to prove that anything Mel could do, Charlotte could do too. Her kid sister had a mix of their father's brown eyes and their mother's green eyes and her hazel eyes were as large as their mother's green ones had been. Beth had their mother's nature, smaller in size, soft in nature and was extremely bright. Charlotte however, had inherited their father's stubbornness and temper. Her determination to be the best at whatever she put her hand to, helped her succeed well in life and protect herself too. It was that temper of hers that found her pinning Cerulean to his car earlier that morning.

Savannah Hall pulled up outside the address that Nell had given her earlier that morning, and waited for her kid sister to arrive. She studied the outside and pulled her notepad out and drew ideas on how to improve the street appeal, making it more lived in and homely. A white picket fence with sub-tropical plants of banana herbaceous plants, date palms, frangipani, ginger, yuccas, flame vines, rhoeos and bromeliads, just to name a few. His place was almost a blank canvas and she wondered just how sparse the interior was and she couldn't wait to get her teeth into this project. If Cerulean wanted to play, she was ready to respond to his serve. She instantly recognised her sister's car and resisted the urge to acknowledge her as she continued to complete her drawing of the front garden.

Nell took a deep breath and exited her car, pretending to be Callen's sister to her own sister required more than a simple act of one alias in this case. She had to pretend to her sister who was in the know, for show to Callen and Eric, whom she was sure was with their team lead watching from the street cameras of their meeting. At the same time she and her sister had to pretend not to know each other. She only hoped that they managed to pull this off. She revelled in the opportunity to play one over Callen, who was always playing jokes on the team. "Time to play," she mumbled to herself before she exited.

Savannah looked up and smiled over at Nell, as if she was meeting a client for the first time. It came naturally to her to be someone she wasn't after all the years playing Savannah to perfection. The girl who lost her whole family in a tragic car accident, leaving her alone at eighteen. But Mark, her husband saw through her from the beginning. At FLETC, Mark was one of the trainers, who was besotted with Savannah from the word go. She kept her head down and worked hard to be the best and proved from the beginning that she wasn't there to be friends, but to her it was all business. Eventually she managed to trust him with her secret, and in turn for her trust in him, he helped her heal from the loss of her mother and kid sister. Her older sister, now known as Amanda Collins was married to a guy named Robert and had twin boys, Luca and Jacob. The two families became close and the boys adored their younger cousin when Milly came along. Seven years younger than the twins, the boys doted on Milly, with her brunette curls. The boys were both blond with the most vivid blue eyes, like their mother and such a contrast to Milly with her vibrant green eyes.

"Hi, you must be Heidi?" Savannah held her hand out and shook her sister's hand.

"Hi, yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Hall," Nell replied.

"Savannah please. You make me feel like my mother-in-law with that title." Savannah followed Nell up to the front door and watched her unlock the white door with the key. Nell opened the door and welcomed her guest into the sparsely furnished home. Savannah scanned the area and widened her green eyes. "You weren't wrong when you mentioned about your brother needing help with his home. Are you sure he even lives here?" She had mulled over the way in which she was going to play this meeting in her head all morning. If Cerulean was going to play this game, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She continued to walk through the three bedroom house and shook her head. "Not one single bed in the house. Is he a vagrant by any chance?"

Nell bit on her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing. She'd missed her sister so much since she'd moved to the West Coast, but now that Sav was living here too and brought Amanda with her, she was looking forward to the many girls' nights in, like the old days. She could see the delight in Savannah's eyes over this opportunity to play one over on Callen.

"Let's just say, he's moved around a lot. We've tried to get him to buy a bed, it's not like he doesn't have the money." Two hundred and thirty-six thousand, to be precise. Nell pondered over who had that kind of money secretly stashed away for a rainy day. But looking around his house alongside Savannah, she could see how. He never spent any of his money on his home or went away on holidays. He had no woman or kids to bleed his savings dry either.

"So he definitely can afford for me to make his house into a home then?" Savannah quirked her right brow up as she waited for Nell to reply with a nod. It was fun playing this game with her sister and she wanted to ensure that they got another chance to play Cerulean. Oh, he was going to pay for it with his money, she thought. "Well I better get to work then. There's a lot of potential to open this kitchen and living area up, but what in here lacks is a proper area for dining in. The laundry is in the wrong place. For a single guy, he doesn't need a whole room for a washing machine. I can incorporate it into the kitchen and open the laundry into a dining room, with french doors out onto the patio. That too will need sorting out." Nell followed Savannah out the laundry door onto the weed infused paved patio. She flipped over another page in her sketch book and started to draw up the changes that would need to be made. By the time Nell and Savannah left Callen's house, Savannah had enough to work with.

"Can I have a look?" Nell asked her, amazed at her sister's talent. She never got bored at looking at the transformations Savannah made on any place. In the short time inside and out of Callen's house, Sav had worked her magic and was she excited at how it would all look. "Wow, this is amazing. Greg is going to be, well, um, surprised." Nell's face brightened into a huge smile. This was one operation she was relishing in. She couldn't wait to see the look on Callen's face at Savannah's recreation of his home.

"I'll take this away with me, think over the furnishings and prices to have the kitchen remodelled and the walls removed. I'll need to get the plans from the council for more information with regards to its construction. We may need to put in a supporting beam in. Once I've completed my research, I'll draw it up on the computer and gather the pricing together and email it to you." Savannah shook Nell's hand and climbed into her car. This was going to be her favourite project in a long time. She was going to put all of her energy into making it something that will make Cerulean regret ever stalking her down on the beach.

_**Ops Centre**_

Callen's hands sweated as he fisted them together at his side, as he and Eric watched on at Nell's meeting with Savannah Hall. Nell had been great in pretending to be his sister. Savannah had no idea whose house it really was and he looked forward to the next time she entered his house. Seeing her there, walking the floor of his house, made his gut clench tight. He wished he had been there with her. But he knew if he had been, she would resist him with that fire in her eyes. Savannah was the professional that he'd expected, after reading all about her online. Client's references were promising, and he was amazed at the clientele she'd had on the east coast. She didn't decorate for the average person, they were CEOs, lawyers, Senators, actors, musicians and fashion designers. The larger architectural firms tried to use her on their projects if she was available. He was amazed at how busy she was and wondered how she managed to be there for her two children, especially after the death of her husband. He supposed she never slept that much, which would explain why he'd seen her every morning for the past fifteen days on the beach at five.

There was no indication during her interaction with Nell of the grief that he saw in her eyes in the mornings, which he presumed she only allowed to come out when she thought that she was alone on the beach. But he'd trespassed on her time alone, to remember the husband she'd lost. He wasn't a stalker, he had a valid reason to be at the beach each morning at sunrise. To wash away his own nightmares that haunted him each night. He'd suffered enough grief to last a lifetime. But a new worry entered his mind over this game that he was playing with her now. One he couldn't stop, now he'd set it in motion. Just how much would this game cost him? He had enough, he was certain to cover the costs of making his house a home. And he was willing to spend it, if it meant getting closer to her. He was drawn to her, that was a given truth. But at what point should he walk away, after all, she'd told him to go away. He decided at that moment, that tomorrow he would give her a reprieve. He would drive to a different beach to wash away his own grief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

When Nell pulled into the long gated driveway of her sister's Beverly Hills property, she squealed with delight over their game that they had played on Callen, when she hugged her sister. The two of them talked rapidly to Amanda about Cerulean and how he'd stalked her each morning on the beach. Nell explained that he was normally a loner and it was far from his normal character for him to behave in this manner. Amanda had trouble trying to keep up with her younger sisters as they chatted away over the game they were playing on him.

Amanda shook her head as she threw the salmon steaks onto the barbecue with a smirk edged on her lips. She loved seeing Savannah so happy again and agreed that the new start in Los Angeles was just what she needed after losing Mark. Milly and Archie appeared to be settling into school and adapted to the new city well. She made it a habit to ensure that they visited the beach as much as possible, now that she had returned to the city, where she had lived for a short time. The place held memories that she kept hidden inside of her heart for a very long time. Ones that she hadn't ever told to Savannah and Nell, or anyone. She felt that if she did, it would seem that she was ungrateful for the second chance at a family life, once she was welcomed into her new family. But she continued when alone, to think of the family that she had lost. The beach always gave her a sense of comfort and she understood why Savannah snuck out in the early hours to help her deal with the losses in her life. She'd done the same thing before.

"One would think that you like this Cerulean," Amanda teased her sister. She hadn't seen Savannah like this since she met Mark, and she had a feeling that there was more to this guy than Savannah was letting on. It helped that Nell knew him personally, although she held back much on who he really was. That was something she noted with Nell. Her other family, the Jones' were told that she worked for a news network, which kept her busy over the years since she'd moved to Los Angeles. But she and Savannah knew otherwise. Like them, their father had ensured that Nell could protect herself and also had FLETC training once she graduated from school. So they knew that she was involved in some Government agency, but exactly what, had been kept undisclosed due to it's highly classified status. NCIS was on the top of her list, knowing it was where Savannah was required to on occasions since leaving the CIA. Although she kept herself busy with her Interior Design business, Savannah had, on orders from Owen Granger, to get to know some of her clients that helped have them arrested for drug trafficking and terrorist dealings. Not that Savannah wanted to be in the game of the alphabet agencies, but orders were orders, no matter how much she fought Granger on it.

"Oh, no way. You can't be serious?" Savannah almost choked on her chardonnay as Amanda teased her. "You haven't met him. You have no idea who I am dealing with here. His house is as vacant as an abandoned building. He sleeps on a bed roll with the initials G. Callen written on them. This is someone who doesn't do commitment. There is no way I will ever get involved with a man like him." She'd had enough of risking her heart and losing two people she loved already. She was content on what she had and that was it.

Amanda hissed as she burnt her hand on the grill, running to the tap to run cold water over the tender skin. Savannah and Nell moved to her side checking on her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to hold in her emotions. "I'm fine," she snapped, which was so unlike her.

Savannah furrowed her brow, confused over Amanda'a reaction. "Let me take a look at it to assess how bad it is." It was all that could explain her reaction. She'd never seen Amanda behave like this.

Amanda relented, calming herself down again. The name that Savannah had blurted out had caught her by surprise. There was no way, not after all of these years. Her adopted father had tried to find her baby brother and had come up with nothing. They'd lost hope of ever finding George and reuniting them. Now, here were her sisters talking about a guy called Greg, from what she could pick up, but the name was wrong. One minute Nell was referring to him as Greg Walinski and the next Savannah would call him Cerulean. She placed an ice pack in a towel and held it over her burn and looked into the mirror at her own cerulean eyes. Her sons had the same eyes as hers and she remembered her father and brother having them too. None of whom she'd seen in a long time. It had been eight years since her husband had walked out of their family home, taking their sons —- they were nine at the time and vanished. It had broken her heart and she'd spent all her time since helping Savannah raise her children to distract her from her own grief. Two families and almost a third, that she had lost in her lifetime. Two mothers murdered, one father who she hardly remembers and had no idea where he was, the other she'd walked away from twenty years earlier, in support of Savannah. Then to top it off, Robert took Luca and Jacob from her which was the icing on the cake for Amanda. She'd vowed never to let anyone else into her inner sanctum ever again, except for her sisters, niece and nephew, whom she loved as if they were her blood family.

After years of nothing, she finally had a glimmer of hope that her baby brother, George, was alive and still living in Los Angeles. She wiped tears from her cheeks and joined the others outside for dinner. It didn't surprise her to see that her sisters had finished cooking the salmon and were dishing the meal up onto plates, which Milly and Archie were digging into, already. "Leave some for me too," she winked over to her niece and nephew who grinned back at her. It was good to see after all of these years, that they continued to enjoy the healthy choices of food and not the unhealthy fast food that most kids these days lived off.

_**Will Rogers State Beach**_

Callen sat on the sand taking in the serenity of the early hours as he watched the sun rise from behind him and resonated a golden glow over the silvery blue sky. The warmth from the sun heated his back that dripped with sweat after a good run along the water's edge. It had been good to get back into his normal routine of being alone, although he missed seeing her green eyes and wavy brown hair that blew in the gentle breeze. He had wanted to take away the grief that he'd seen in her eyes, the grief he saw so often in his own eyes. He was well attuned to hide those emotions, but now and then something hit him hard and had him revealing his pain to those around him. He shook his head and buried his head into his knees as he tried to rid his thoughts of her.

"I don't believe it," Savannah Hall laughed when she saw his lonely figure on the beach, when she arrived a few minutes later. "You've got to be kidding me."

Callen looked up surprised to see her there. At first he thought he was dreaming her and squinted his eyes to readjust his sight, only to watch her sit down beside him. "Hi," he responded, studying her closely. She was a puzzle to him that he couldn't piece together.

"Either you're tracking me, or we're just on the same page." Savannah looked out over the waves as she continued to talk to him. It made a nice change from him watching her from afar and from all the angst she'd meted out his way the two days before.

"I've been here for a while," Callen replied, with a whisper. Not daring to break this vision before him, incase it wasn't real. "I decided to listen to you and give you the peace you wanted." He watched her tense the muscles in her arms, which she wrapped around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

She turned her head to face him and got caught looking into his cerulean eyes. What she saw there scared her. Not of him, but what she saw in his eyes was the same grief that she saw in her own. He's lost people he loved too, she realised. The man beside her was a mystery, one who was usually difficult to read, but today she saw a vulnerability she was certain he normally kept hidden. "I decided to avoid you today and drove here instead." Her words revealed more than she meant to tell him, but he'd picked up on it. "Funny that."

The wind caught some of her hair, blowing it across her face. Callen couldn't resist as he brushed her hair back, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He noticed her tremble at his light touch. Callen pulled back, not daring to venture any further, just incase her temper flared again. He stood up and wedged his hands into his pockets, trying to resist the temptation to touch her again. "I better go." He left her there alone on the beach. He'd had more of a break through with her that morning than he'd had in the past fifteen days, he wasn't going to ruin it now.

Savannah took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, still feeling his touch on her face. He'd been so gentle, not what she'd expected from him. A lone tear spilled out and fell down her cheek, where he'd touched her. A mixture of emotions rippled through her. She'd been fighting it ever since she'd picked up on his presence two weeks earlier. What was it about him that scared her? The fear that she'd fall for him and lose him? She hardly knew him, but she felt safe whenever he was around. Something she hadn't felt since she'd lost Mark. She felt the electricity shoot through her the day before, when she had pinned him to his car. There was no doubt she had enjoyed the thrill to play the game he'd initiated, on having Nell ask her to help furnish his house. There wasn't anything she saw in his house that gave her much information on who he was, other than that he liked to read old books, some which were in foreign languages and that he played chess. A tea box was situated pride of place on the mantle and she was curious to know what was inside of it, but after Nell had warned her that he probably had the place bugged, she stayed cleared of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**Office of Special Projects**_

Callen was more baffled over Savannah Hall than he thought he would be after their meeting at Will Rogers State Beach. Her whole change of behaviour towards him threw him off balance, and she had his gut churning in a whole new way. No longer did he just feel the need to help her, but he felt something more. He knew he'd let her see him at a point of vulnerability he rarely showed, and for some strange reason, he didn't care to hide it. What was it about her that had this effect on him? He had no control over his behaviour when she was around. This morning he needed to spar with his partner, to get his head sorted. He met his partner on the mat and prepared to wrestle with him. Sam looked on amused, knowing him too well.

"You sure you want to do this, G?" Callen nodded and focused his energy ready for whatever Sam sent his way. They were in an awkward position when Nell entered the gym and raised her brows at them, amused. She pulled her cell out and snapped a shot to show Savannah and Amanda later. Before Callen and Sam could break free and stop her, Nell had bounced away to the safety of Ops. Just incase they tried to delete it off her phone later, she sent her sisters the picture via email and chuckled to herself.

"Something amusing, Miss Jones?" Nell turned around and faced her boss, losing her smile immediately.

"Uh, no, Hetty." She looked over to Eric who was curious to what had her so amused. "Well yes." Her smile returned. "I just found Callen and Sam in a questioning position, wrestling downstairs."

Eric smirked over to her, amused at her finding.

Hetty pursed her lips, hiding her own amusement. "You do realise why they wrestle, do you not?"

Nell nodded, still bearing her grin.

"It would help you with your field work if you took the time to wrestle with the other agents. It would help you understand the way they think and it can be beneficial for you when out in the field and partnered up with them." Hetty looked at her watch and then back at her protégé. "There are no pressing cases this morning, why don't you head down to the change rooms and get into some gym gear. You can start out with Mr Callen."

Nell's eyes widened. "No, not Callen," she blushed. How would she explain this to her sister later? Shouting from below caught their attention, drawing them out to the main area of the building.

"I told you that I have no desire to do this anymore. My children have already lost their father, they are not going to lose their mother too." Savannah stood in front of Owen Granger who stood his ground just as much as she did. Nell shook her head, running down the stairs to break them up before all hell broke loose. "In case you hadn't realised, I have a successful career as an Interior Designer, I don't need this."

Callen and Sam exited the gym and stood watching the shouting match between Savannah and Granger, every muscle in Callen's body tense from watching the effects Owen Granger had on her. He wanted to walk over towards her and protect her from him, when Nell arrived on the scene. He took in a deep breath, his whole game of getting Nell to play his sister with Savannah was thrown out the window. But what he saw next, floored him.

"Stop it, both of you." Nell boomed louder than the shouting of Granger and Savannah combined. Their heads turned downwards, surprised over how loud she had shouted at them. "This is not helping anyone. Can't the two of you put the past behind you and live the present?" Hot tears welled up in Nell's eyes. It tore at her to see them like this. "You fighting is never going to bring them back."

Callen realised for the first time that Nell knew Savannah, and she was also aware of what had transpired between her and Granger, to cause all of this angst.

"Nell, I'm sorry." Savannah stepped back shaking her head, she turned to bolt, but stopped when she saw Callen standing there staring at them. Every thought she had in her mind vanished as she looked haunted in his direction. Owen's hand caught her attention back to him. Callen felt the need to intervene, it tore at him to see her like this and the effects it had on Nell. Something was going on and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Sam looked between his partner and the woman in front of them. _She's the one that's gotten G into this mood._

Kensi and Deeks stopped in their tracks as they entered the mission. The tension in the building could have blown the old water treatment office building up. Anger radiated off Callen and when they saw the new face being pulled back by Granger, they realised that Callen knew the woman and he didn't like what he saw. Concern grew when they spotted Nell in the mix with tears pouring down her face. Hetty watched on, feeling helpless as she saw the grief that neither of them had gotten over. She was pleased that she had called Nate, he was due in the office at any moment.

"Charlotte," Owen tried to appease her. It broke him to see her like this after twenty years.

Savannah pulled away from him. "Don't call me that. She died twenty years ago with the rest of her family."

"No she didn't. She's still here, just like the rest of her family," Owen tried to reason with her.

"Yes she did," Savannah replied. "She died the day Brian Jackson killed her mother. She was beautiful and didn't deserve to have her throat cut and bleed out like that." She choked on her sobs and wrapped her arms around herself. "And yet he still walks free. Did you know that? Twenty bloody years and you've done nothing to punish him for what he did. She was your wife, you were supposed to protect her. Instead you were away, like you always seemed to be, on some secret mission." Savannah continued to cast out her accusations, not caring who heard. It had been long enough. She wanted out of this life. She had lost her mother and husband thanks to her father. He wasn't going to take anyone else away from her again. "We all would have died if Amanda hadn't been there to rescue us." She knew she was rattling on Amanda's latest name, not the name she had been for the first eighteen years of Savannah's life, when she had been Charlotte Granger.

"I've tried, Charlotte, please."

Nell stepped over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I think it's best that you leave us alone." Nell's voice was surprisingly calm, as she took on the role of protector of her sister.

Owen Granger furrowed his brow. "You don't mean that. It's been twenty years, please, Beth."

The team's ears pricked up at the new name. Eric stood beside Hetty up on the balcony and turned his head to their boss, at the mention of a name he'd never heard before. Hetty remained stoic in her position, not revealing anything. She took in a deep breath and she decided it was time and began her descent to the lower floor. Callen looked between Savannah, Nell and Granger. How could he have not noticed the family similarity before? The way Savannah raised her brow was just like the way Nell often did. Nor did he recognise the same stubbornness and temper that their Assistant Director possessed. But she didn't look a thing like Granger, he observed.

"Savannah, dear, why don't you let some steam off in the gym with Nell. I'm sure Kensi has something that you could borrow."

Nell nodded to her boss and led her sister past the team, towards the change rooms. Kensi followed to help in the clothing department.

"Owen, I think it's time we had that talk." She climbed the steps to her office, with him following.

Callen, Sam and Deeks stood there speechless. Savannah and Nell were Granger's daughters. Callen's head was a muddle from the news. He went to head back to the gym, but stopped and turned back to Hetty's office. He wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Granger," Callen began.

"Not now, Mr Callen. Please." Hetty poured a cup of tea for Owen, placing it on his side of the desk.

"Hetty, I…"

"No, Mr Callen. Please leave us alone." She glared at him, ensuring that he capitulated.

Callen turned to face Owen Granger and saw the grief in his brown eyes, before he walked away. The news of who Savannah and Nell were was too much to take in. His thoughts returned to the day before when Nell pretended to be his sister to her own sister. Oh he'd been played well and truly by the Granger sisters. If it wasn't for the pain he saw in Savannah and Nell's eyes, who he now knew to be Charlotte and Beth Granger, he might have come up with a plan of revenge on them both for playing one over him. But he couldn't go there now. They were a family torn asunder from the death of their mother. Just like his family had been. But unlike his situation, they all knew who each other were. He was curious to know who this Amanda was, the person Savannah spurted out, who rescued them from their mother's fate, twenty years earlier.

He found Sam and Deeks in the gym watching Nell and Savannah wrestling the angst out of their system. Kensi stood back, impressed by Savannah's moves. But watching Nell move in sync with her sister caught them all by surprise. She was more athletic than she had let on and she amazed them just how good she was in wrestling against her sister. But Callen couldn't stand there and watch. He could see that Savannah was holding back and she really needed to rip out the anger inside of her. He walked over to Nell and asked to take her place. Nell stood back with the others and watched on as Savannah stood at the ready to pound Callen. Kensi wrapped her arms around her friend as Callen egged Savannah on.

Savannah shook her head, "no."

"You need to do this, I'm offering," Callen replied.

"I could kill you."

Granger had told him the day before that she had the capability to kill him, but he still struggled to see how she could. "I can hold my own. Hit me," he spurred her on.

"No, I really can kill you. I don't want to hurt you." Her admittance revealed that she cared somewhat already for him, even after her outburst the day before. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, let alone kill him.

"Pretend I'm Brian Jackson."

Fire flared out of her eyes at the mention of the man who had murdered her mother.

"What do you want to do to him?"

"Kill him." She panted as she lunged forward to strike Callen. She became focused on him as her enemy and went for the attack. She kicked him high on the chest and back as he tried to move out of the way. But she was strong and quicker than he was and he paid the price of the hits. She punched his upper body, avoiding his head, as she moved around him and grabbed his head into a lock. Callen had been in this situation many times before with Sam and he was a great deal heavier than Savannah. But she was strong and he gasped for air as Savannah held him firmly. He was left with only one option and that was to flip her over his shoulder. He bent his knees, but before he could flip her, she kicked behind his knees and he fell to the floor. He reacted quickly and pulled her down with him with his feet. They continued to wrestle on the mat, a fight for life, not for training. The rest of the team watched on with concern, both Kensi and Deeks looked to Sam to help Callen out of the situation before it became serious. Nell pulled away from from Kensi and moved forward.

"Sav, stop it, please." She and Callen were wrapped around each other with their limbs, it wasn't as easy just to pull apart. But the fear in Nell's voice got through to Savannah before she did any damage to Callen. Callen was holding back as much as he could, he only fought enough to defend himself. This was to help Savannah extract the pain that had consumed her for twenty years. He understood that pain and he wanted so much to help her get it out of her system.

Owen Granger entered the gym and fear for both Callen and his daughter consumed him. He knew how volatile both of them could get. "Agent Callen, that is enough."

"She needs to do this," Callen hissed out, as Savannah unravelled herself from him and stood up.

"It's over," Granger declared. "Go and cool off, both of you."

As Callen stood up, Savannah fisted her left hand and punched it in the air towards her father, hitting him hard in the jaw. Owen went tumbling backwards to the floor, with Sam running forward to catch him. Nate entered just in time to witness the violent punch from Savannah, and his eyes widened with concern that the situation between Owen and Savannah had come to this. He'd waited for twenty years for an explosion from Savannah towards her father, with nothing happening other than verbal shouting, whenever Owen had ordered her to do another operation for the agency. When Owen had transferred over to NCIS, he took her over with him, although she never wanted any part of it. He gave her no option but to spy on some of her clients to take them down. She'd had enough. Losing Mark was the icing on the cake for her. She couldn't risk her life anymore, not for her kids. She never wanted her kids to go through losing a parent like she had, yet her father ensured they did, overseeing the deadly mission, resulting in his death. She hated him even more for Mark's death, bringing all her pain back to the surface from losing her mother.

Savannah looked on in horror at her father, when the realisation hit her of what she had done. Her eyes welled up from pain that shot up her arm and the grief over what she'd done to her own father. Never before had she hit him. She stepped back and looked up, noticing Nate for the first time. She shook her head, "I'm sorry." She ran to the showers, ashamed of herself for losing it.

She stepped in under the cold tap with the need to clear her mind of all that she had done. She was no better than him, she realised. She stood under the freezing cold water, shivering. She rested her head on the tiled wall and cried. She flinched as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay, Savannah. I understand why you had to do it." Callen held her while she cried, under the cold streaming water. He turned the temperature up to warm her up and they stood there under the shower for a few minutes before a familiar voice spoke through the curtain.

"There's a towel for you outside the shower, Mr Callen." He appreciated Hetty's thoughtfulness, although he knew she would deal with the matter of him being in there later. "When you're dry, I would like a word with both of you." She left them alone, understanding that Callen was trying to be the tower of strength for Savannah. Their background were very similar and she hoped that together they could help each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Savannah stood staring at the shower curtain, still in shock over everything that had happened and over Callen's behaviour. He'd placed himself in harms way for her and then came to her side to comfort her, when she needed it the most. She stood there in Kensi's clothes which clung to her wet skin, staring at the towel he'd placed over the railing. He'd been a real gentleman about giving her the privacy to get out of the wet clothes. Her face scrunched up as pain shot up her arm from her hand.

"Are you okay?" He spoke softly with her, well aware of her injured hand. He would have moved in to help her, but he couldn't.

"I'm…" What could she tell him, that she was fine? They both knew it was a lie. "Thanks."

He'd been a tower of strength yet gentle, which surprised her again. Her hand throbbed as she pulled the curtain back and found him standing there with a clean pair of jeans on, nothing else. She stepped out and her gaze was drawn to the scars on his chest. Worry entered her eyes as she traced her fingers over his bullet wounds. Five of them. She looked up into his cerulean eyes in wonder at the man who remained a mystery to her since she had first met him sixteen days earlier. Had it really only been that long?

Callen gently took hold of her hand and assessed the bruising and swelling that had formed after her mighty punch clipping her father's jaw. "You need to get some ice on this."

Savannah nodded, wiping back a tear that had escaped her welled up eyes, surprising herself that she could still cry. She took in a ragged breath. "What happened to you?" She was more focused on his scars than that of her own injury.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a survivor,"

Callen tried to appease her worry, but she wouldn't have it. She'd been through so much already and the thought of him almost dying took her by surprise. They were still very much strangers, yet she felt something more for the man before her that she had never wanted to feel again. She'd fought it for weeks that he, who was very much a stranger to her, could smash down her barriers like he had. But it was no use, she realised. "What happened?" She pleaded with him to tell her, as she had a need to know.

"Someone I worked with on an operation with a long time ago, went rogue. We all thought he was dead, but it turned out he wanted to eliminate anyone who had worked with him on that case, to keep his true identity hidden. I survived, thanks to Sam. Two other guys didn't fare too well. A fourth was well guarded and made it out alive." He spared her the particulars, it wasn't important.

"Did you get him?" Savannah searched deep into his eyes, studying him as he answered her.

"We did," Callen smirked.

"Good."

Nell entered the change room and halted as she watched the intimate moment between her sister and Callen. All the denying Savannah had made to her and Amanda the night before had actually meant the opposite. Two strangers didn't stand at that close proximity to each other barely dressed, and gaze into each others eyes. No, Nell had decided. Something had happened between the two of them that was more than just random meetings. It explained why Savannah made all the complaints to her for the past two weeks over him. If he didn't mean a thing to her, she wouldn't have made such a fuss. She should have realised, when Callen asked her to do that favour for her the day before. She'd seenthe excitement in both his and Savannah's eyes at the game that they were playing.

Unsure of what to do, holding the ice pack in her hand that she had brought in for Savannah, she cleared her throat to catch their attention.

Callen and Savannah broke apart and looked at her, sheepishly. They had been caught in something more than what two strangers should have been in. "I better go so you can get dressed," Callen announced, swiftly leaving the sisters alone.

"Let me take a look at your hand," Nell decided to ignore the situation and focus on the job at hand.

"Nell." Savannah tried to gain her sister's attention, but she remained focused on her hand.

"Twenty minutes on, an hour off, then repeat for the next couple of hours." Nell finally looked up at her sister, her own pain evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Savannah declared. "I should have controlled myself better."

"Yes, you should have," Nell looked to the floor, her own pain from twenty years earlier still raw. She looked up at her sister again with a determination. "I know you blame him for Mom and Mark's deaths, but he's human too. He didn't kill either of them. It's killing him on the inside with the way you've been treating him. He misses her too, you know. Just like Amanda and I do. You're not the only one who lost a mother."

"I know, Nell," Savannah whispered. Her emotions were confused over so many things.

"Do you?" Nell raised her brow, assessing her sister's emotional state.

"Nell, you know I do. But you had another family who took you in and loved you. Another mother and father, brothers and sisters. I only had Amanda."

Nell pulled her sister in for a hug, tears spilled down her cheeks again. "I'm sorry, Sav. I never saw it from your prospective before. You always seemed tough to me. Like no one could break you. I had no idea how much pain you were in."

"Mark helped me, for a long time. But after he died, I've been spiralling downwards into a dark tunnel, that I've been trying to pull myself out of." Sav looked down at her sister. "That's why I've been going to the beach every morning. To help pull myself out of it. That's when…"

"Callen found you and he saw your pain." Nell wiped her sister's tears from her cheeks. "He understands it, because he's been through it too. He was five when he saw his mother shot dead on a beach in Romania. He was left with his sister, Amy, and somehow managed to get to the U.S., but they were separated. She was nine at the time, four years older than him. When Hetty found Callen, she tried to find him a family, by then she was too late for his sister. She had drowned in a river at age eleven. He doesn't even know his name."

"He doesn't? I thought you said that his name was Greg Walinski." Savannah furrowed his brow. "The name on the bedroll, G. Callen. Dad called him Agent Callen. Is that his name?"

Nell nodded. "Sam calls him G, the rest of us call him Callen. He doesn't remember what the G stands for."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he understands. That explains the look he had in his eyes this morning." Savannah took in a deep breath and shivered. "I decided to avoid him this morning after yesterday, and went to Will Rogers State Beach instead of Santa Monica Beach. It turned out he thought he'd give me the space I asked for too, and I found him sitting on the sand, his head low in between his knees. The look he gave me, was like looking in the mirror." She shivered again, which caught Nell's attention.

"You need to get dressed. Do you need any help?" Savannah looked at her clothes on the bench and back at her hand and nodded. Her hand continued to throb and she knew that it would be struggle.

"Thanks."

Callen entered Hetty's office and found it vacant of their Assistant Director. He plopped down in the rattan chair and sighed. His own pains from his wrestling and boxing match with Savannah started to reveal themselves. "I gather from the interactions between yourself and Savannah earlier, that the two of you have met before today."

Callen shuffled in his seat, not wanting to explain how he and Savannah knew each other.

"I've also noted that she trusts you enough to allow you to be the release that she needed and for you to comfort her afterwards. Savannah has lost a great deal, like yourself, and I understand how the two of you can see through each other and know just what the other needs, and are able to provide it. But I will stress this only once, Mr Callen. I do not want to see you in the women's locker room or showers again, whether you are fully clothed or not. Nor do I want to see you interfere in the Granger family's problems. Have I made myself clear?" She raised her brows, as she waited for Callen to reply.

Callen took in a deep breath and sipped the tea that she had poured for him. When he placed the cup back on the saucer, he looked over to her. "I cannot promise you either, Hetty. I will try to do as you have asked, but if the situation arises again to do either, I will." He sat back with his arms across his chest, rubbing his forefinger and thumb together.

"Here is some ointment for the bruising, Mr Callen." She handed the tube over to him.

Callen furrowed his brow. "What bruising?" He should have known that she would suspect him to have obtained some form of bruising after the battering that Savannah had given him. Perhaps he'd let slip when he'd sat down just how much she had injured him.

"Well, where shall I start?" Hetty raised her brow at him. "Go and look in the mirror and rub that ointment on your neck. Savannah gave you one heck of a squeeze earlier."

He gently touched his throat and realised that she was right. "Thanks, Hetty."

Deeks, Sam and Kensi kept looking over at Callen, curious to know more about how he had met Savannah —- who they now knew to be Granger's daughter and Nell's sister.

"You know that this means that Callen's fallen for Granger's daughter," Deeks blurted out.

"Don't let Callen hear you say that," Sam warned him while Kensi just glared at him.

"I'm just stating the facts here," Deeks tried to defend himself. They became quiet when they saw Savannah appear and they watched her walk over to Hetty's office.

Hetty smiled warmly over to the younger woman. "That will be all, Mr Callen."

Callen stood and took another look at Savannah's hand. He could see the pain that she was in, in her eyes. "Did Nell give you some Tylenol?"

Savannah nodded. "Yes, she did, thanks, Callen." She let his name roll off her tongue, it was the first time that she had used his name, although she now knew it to be his family name. At least she had something to call him other than Cerulean.

"You're welcome, Savannah," he gave her a small smile.

She studied his neck, and gently touched it. "Please don't ever ask me to thrash out at you like that ever again."

He saw the pleading in her eyes and nodded. "I think I've learned my lesson." He left them alone and joined his team in the bull pen.

Savannah sat slightly tense in the chair that Callen had just vacated. The air smelled slightly of him, she noted, and took a deep breath in to savour him. He remained a mystery to her. Sometimes he would bring out the fire in her temper, while at other times, he would calm her when she needed it the most. She had tried to analyse the effects that he had on her and she couldn't put her finger on why she continued every morning to meet him down at the beach, knowing that he would be there. But finding him at the Will Rogers State Beach that morning, had humoured her. They were trying to avoid each other after fifteen days of meeting at Santa Monica Beach, and they decide on the same morning to go somewhere else and it ended up being the same place. Life was ironic sometimes. It was fate, she knew, that had brought the two of them together. They just didn't understand the why.

"How is the hand, Savannah?" Hetty poured her a cup of soothing chrysanthemum tea, and passed the cup over to her.

"A constant reminder never to lose my temper again." Savannah breathed in the aroma from the brew before taking a sip. Hetty was one of the people who had known her all of her life, and understood her better than most. She was like the favourite aunt, who came to visit on occasions, especially after her mother had died. She had soothed her then, and Savannah knew that the older woman wanted to provide some of that comfort to her now.

"Do you believe that you have indeed learned your lesson?" Hetty placed her fingers into a prayer position, looking rather thoughtful over to her.

Savannah heaved out a large sigh. "You know me, Hetty. I'm as stubborn as my father. I may never learn this lesson. Although this is a first for me." She looked over to Hetty ashamed over her behaviour. "What have I done? I've never lost control like that before. I've never hit anyone who didn't deserve it. Definitely not at him, no matter how much I blamed him for their deaths. It was alway for survival."

"Next time, use a sand bag and wear gloves." Hetty shook her head. "I don't doubt you, my dearest Savannah. But I must defend your father in this instance. He has tried in every way possible to keep you all safe over the years. He had no idea that Brian Jackson would find out about his family and kill your mother and risk your lives. Nor did he place Mark into harms way."

"But he was the agent in charge of that operation, Hetty. He knew it was a suicide mission, yet he still ordered Mark to go. After all I had already lost, he still continued to place the ones I love at risk. I can't do this anymore." Savannah raised her voice as her emotions got the better of her, gaining looks from the bull pen.

"No, my dear. That's where you're wrong. Your father tried to get Mark out of the operation. He arranged to be the agent in charge to save Mark from what they knew would be a deadly mission. However, Admiral Worthington denied your father the right to remove him from the team. He needed his best men on that mission and Mark was one of the best."

Savannah shook her head in disbelief. Why was this the first time she was hearing this? She had openly blamed her father for Mark's death since she read the file on the mission. Her NCIS status gave her the access to what would normally have been denied to the widows of fallen SEALs. "No!"

Hetty placed her hand over the desk onto Savannah's uninjured hand. "Yes, Savannah. He tried, for you."

She choked on a sob as the realisation that she had been wrong about her father, struck her. How could she ever face him now and ask him for forgiveness?

"He's upstairs with Nate, I think now would be a good time for you to talk to your father and your cousin. Time to heal from all of your grief."

Savannah wiped the tears from her face and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Hetty." She stood up and climbed the stairs in search for them. It was time to put the pain in the past. She couldn't continue her life on the track that she had placed herself on. It was destined to destruction. Her behaviour today was a perfect example of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_**Ops Centre**_

Nell entered Ops and sat down at her station to continue on with the work that she had been doing, prior to the disaster that unfolded since. Eric shuffled in his seat, swivelling it sideways, before he turned properly and looked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Nell continued to focus on her screen and shook her head. She wiped an escaped tear and turned to look over to her partner. There was no judgement from Eric, just concern and she appreciated his thoughtfulness.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He gently approached the subject. "I mean, I thought I had met your family on Skype. I had no idea that Granger was…"

"My father?" Nell raised her brow at him. "Would it have made you behave differently around me if you had known?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he scares me some of the time. But you never scare me, Nell, except for your very loud voice just before. You were amazing though, standing up to them like that. I'm proud of you. That took guts and a lot of it."

Nell gave Eric a small smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Eric."

"That's what partners are for." He returned her smile and hugged her, knowing that she really needed it.

She pulled back and took in a ragged breath. "To be honest, Eric, it's been a real long time since he's played the role of father to me. I was only ten when Mom died and our mother's cousin, Sharon and her husband Grant, took me in. I became one of the Joneses then, and they loved me like their own. But I missed my big sisters. I lost touch with them, but when I turned eighteen and I was pressured to go to FLETC, I demanded to know their new identities and where I could find them. I reconnected with them and we've been close ever since. Now, it's like I have two families, whereas Savannah only had Amanda. And I never realised before today, just how hard it had been for her."

"Whose Amanda?" Eric inquired, never hearing this name before.

"Our big sister. She's older than Sav. She helps her with Milly and Archie." When she saw more confusion on Eric's face, she realised that she had a lot to fill him in on about her family. "Savannah's children."

Eric mentally head slapped himself, of course, he remembered now, the images of the children up on the screen, when Callen had asked him only the day before to find out what he could on Savannah. "So when you went to Callen's house yesterday pretending to be his sister, you were playing Callen?"

Nell grinned. "Yeah, we were. Savannah had gone on and on about this guy who she kept meeting at the beach every morning, since she moved here. I thought at first she might be annoyed, but I think there was more there than she let on. There's so much more to Savannah than I realised. She's quite a complicated person. Anyway, I didn't put two and two together until yesterday, when Callen asked me to ring her and meet her at his house. So we decided to play Callen's game.

Eric nodded his head. "Cool."

_**Bull Pen**_

"Looks like you found your match there, Callen." Deeks looked over to their team leader and caught his attention, after Callen watched Savannah climb the stairs. "Quite a spitfire too. A real fighter, unlike Kensi here who continues to fight like a girl."

"You're on tender hooks there, Deeks." Kensi chided over to him. "Watch it, or I won't be so kind the next time and show you what damage I can really do to you. You'll be in too much pain to get out of bed for a week."

"I was holding back," Callen glared at him.

"Not from where I was standing." Callen rose to deal with the detective, but Sam caught his attention.

"I think there's been enough battles in the mission today." Sam shook his head as he looked over at the detective. "I did warn you."

"Not about that." Deeks felt the heat from the glares the team gave him. "All I'm saying, is that she's a fine girl that you found there, Callen."

Callen held in the anger that surged through him. It wasn't Deeks' fault, but he really didn't need to listen to his input into an already heated situation. "I'm ready for round two, if you want, Deeks. I won't hold back this time."

Deeks raised his two hands in surrender. "Oh, I'm good. Thanks, but no thanks."

_**Nate's Office**_

Savannah paused outside of Nate's office, before knocking. "Come in." The familiar voice of Nate's should have soothed her, but she was far from being soothed with all the demons that haunted her, running around her head like it was halloween.

"Sav, come on in." Nate hugged her before sitting back down in his chair.

"Nate…" She looked around the room and found her father looking her way. She quickly averted his gaze. "I've come at a bad time. I'll come back when you're free."

Nate moved swiftly to prevent her from running. He recognised the signs of her need to flee, but he knew that it was the last thing that she needed right then. She needed to face this head on and deal with it before it got any worse. As if it could, after today's events. "Savannah, you haven't come at a bad time. Please, stay." He signalled for her to take the seat next to her father.

Holding the icepack on her hand she hesitantly took the seat next to him. Her guilt from her behaviour was evident in her eyes.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry." Savannah's head shot up at her father's apology and furrowed her brow.

"No, Dad. You don't need to apologise. I had no idea. I saw your name and just assumed that you ordered Mark to go and I blamed you for his death, like I did with Mom's." Savannah took in a ragged breath, as tears threatened to spill again. Her emotions were shot and they were all over the place. She trembled in the chair and her hands shook. She really was a mess. "Look what I've done to you?" She turned and faced him, square in the eyes and assessed the damage to his jaw. She moved the ice away that he was holding to his face to take a closer look. "I'm so sorry, Dad. Please forgive me."

Owen placed his hands over hers, gently stroking her injured left hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed it. Savannah let out a sob. He was too kind to her and she didn't deserve him to be like this with her. "Charlotte, I forgive you. I love you, like I have always loved you." He lifted her chin up for her to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect your mother or you and your sisters. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to remove Mark from the unit on that last mission. Please don't punish yourself like this. I can't stand to see you like this anymore." He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her as her body shook and she cried. She was safe at last in her father's arms.

After she had calmed down, she sat back up and pulled away from him. "Thanks." Her voice was but a whisper, with her emotions still raw.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk," Owen stood up and nodded over to Nate. "Make the most of Nate being in town, Charlotte. We're not always able to have him here whenever it suits us."

Savannah nodded and waited for them to be alone. She watched Nate shuffle his papers on his desk before he looked over at her. "That was some outburst, Sav. It took twenty years, but it came." He crossed his arms over his chest and mulled over things. "But that's the most progress you've made with your father that I've seen yet. However, next time, use the sand bag and some gloves. We can't have you and your father battered and bruised, let alone the damage you've done to Callen." He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. "By the way, how do you know Callen?"

Savannah's eyes widened. "Why does everyone think that we know each other?" It had been good to have kept whatever it was to themselves. She wasn't ready to share anything, not until she understood what it was herself. In truth, they were still very much strangers.

"Okay." Nate sat back and tried another approach. "How did you end up in the gym fighting Callen?"

Savannah looked to where her father had just left before turning her attention back to Nate. "Dad called me in to brief me on another operation he wanted me to do. I told him I wasn't interested. But he ordered me to come in immediately." Savannah tensed over the memory of earlier. "So when I arrived, I confronted him downstairs and told him that I didn't want to do this anymore." Her right hand fisted as she retold him of the drama over her outburst in front of everyone and how Hetty had suggested that she and Nell dispel some of the anger in sparring. "I was keeping myself under control sparring with Nell, but Callen, he had to come in and replace her and…" Her voice rose high in pitch as her emotions got the better of her.

"And what, Sav?" Nate calmly asked her.

"He told me to think of him as Brian Jackson." Her eyes misted over as she looked Nate straight into his eyes. "I completely lost it after that." She shook her head at the memory of her fighting Callen like she had. It continued to haunt her. "I didn't want to fight him, but he's one stubborn…"

"As stubborn as you and your father," Nate added for her.

"Yes," she heaved out a sigh.

"You know officially, there is no trace of us being cousins, so technically I can be your psychologist on this. However, due to my work commitments out in the field these days, it might be better if you see someone who you can depend on staying around for the long haul."

"What? wait! You're working out in the field?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Please tell me only as a psychologist, Nate."

Nate knew how she would react to this news and in the past, he had managed to hide it from her. He heaved out a sigh. "Sav, I know what you think about being an agent, but I enjoy what I do. I get to help people."

"You already help people, Nate. You don't need to be an agent to do that." She rubbed her hand through her hair, as concern for her cousin and best friend grew within her. "Exactly what is it that you do?" Her voice was deflated as she spoke. She was tired from the earlier events and she had no energy left to fight Nate on this one.

"It's classified. I would have to kill you, if I told you." He had always wanted to say that to her after all the years she'd joked about it with him.

"I'm not amused, Nate." She bit on her lower lip, as she thought over what else she wanted to ask him. "Do you carry a gun?"

Nate pulled his SIG out from the small of his back and showed her.

"Now I am very scared. What's the world come to when you of all people are required to protect our country?" Growing up, Nate was always the peacekeeper, never the soldier. "Next thing you will tell me is that Nell is working out in the field too."

Nate's absence of response snapped her attention back to him and the muscles in her body tensed.

"Nate, that was a joke. Please don't tell me…"

Nate shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know nothing. I know nothing." He grinned over to her, remembering how much they loved watching Hogan's Heroes as kids.

"You are no Shultz, Nate. It doesn't have the same effect with your poor German accent."

Nate mocked an injured look. "I'm offended." His face returned to a grin. "I've missed us."

"Me too. Remind me again how we both ended up living so far apart from each other?"

"Work?"

"That's right, you were moved to work in some secret location with Macey of all people." Savannah's visage darkened. "Another good person lost." When Gibbs had told her about Macey, she'd cried for a week. Life just didn't seem fair sometimes. Good was always suppose to win over evil, but the reality was, life wasn't like fairytales. Just like the television show, Once Upon A Time. Someone finally had the sense to write the fairytale characters in a more realistic light, where they can't reach their happy ever after.

"I know. You two were good friends back in FLETC." Nate remembered his first meeting of the younger Lara Macey through Savannah. Macey had transferred from the navy to become an agent and although there was a seven year difference, the two had become good friends. Nate had clicked with Macey as well, so he wasn't surprised when she got the lead post in Los Angeles and asked for him to join the team.

"There are too many of them, Nate. I don't know if I can go through losing someone else."

"Is that why you've pushed your father away for all of these years?" Nate tested the waters with her on her father again. There had been many questions he'd been keen to ask her over the years but had remained tight lip until now.

Savannah swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat. "How did you…"

"It's my job to know these things, Sav. You need to tell him."

"I don't know if I can." She furrowed her brows and held her chest with her uninjured hand. "It hurts too much. It's easier and safer to keep people at a distance."

"Yet you've kept the rest of the family close to you and you're beginning to let Callen in too." Nate pushed and noticed her shift uneasily in her chair.

"That's different," Savannah stood up and paced the room.

"How is it different, Sav. Tell me." Nate watched her with concern and knew that there were multiple layers to the pain inside of his cousin. It wasn't just as simple as her blaming her father for her mother's death and then her husband's. There was the fear of loss and the pain that she felt was deep.

"He's my daddy. I can't lose him too," she whispered and sunk into the corner of the room.

Nate walked over and crouched his tall six foot, five figure down beside her. "I know, Sav. I know." He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she had calmed down. "I think you should see this colleague of mine, Sandra Pearson. She's the best in grief counselling."

Savannah nodded. "Thanks, Nate."

"I think you need to go home and rest. Especially rest that hand of yours. Come, I'll drive you," Nate pulled her up to standing.

"I have my car here. I can drive myself." Savannah was used to being independent and never made much fuss over her injuries in the past.

"I'll ask Nell to bring me back, so you can have your car, but," he pointed his finger at her, "no driving for the rest of the day."

"Yes, boss." He led her out of his office to Ops and found Nell in the middle of briefing the team on a new case. All the agents turned and looked their way when they entered. Nate kept her close by his side and she noted Callen's confusion over it. When Nell finished, Callen fired questions to her and Eric, and made decisions on the next step that the team would take. Savannah felt like an intruder, watching them at work in the Ops Centre. She was used to working alone with her father being her only point of contact on any operation he had her working on. At no point had her identity as Savannah Hall, the Interior Designer been burned, nor had anyone connected her to Owen Granger. But there were times when her life had been in danger and she had to fight to the death to protect herself. It was her skill in that department that had her working on her own without a partner. This team work was new to her and she watched them closely as they interacted smoothly amongst themselves. She noticed that Callen appeared to be in charge and the rest of them had complete faith in him and respected him in the decision making. Her father stood back with Hetty as they made their plan for proceeding.

They stood to the side as Callen and the other agents left the Ops Centre, with Callen looking their way as he left. He stared longer than usual at Nate's arm wrapped over her shoulders and she was certain she saw jealousy fire in his eyes. She knew that she would have to explain their relationship to him later, although in truth, she owed him no explanation. She knitted her brows together as she analysed why she even thought that she would need to explain anything to him. It wasn't like there was anything really going on between them. Or was there? She still hadn't figured it out yet. She knew Nate wanted to know more about them, but she had deflected him earlier when he had approached her about it.

"Nell, do you have a moment to pick me up from Sav's later? I'm taking her home in her car, but I'll need a ride back." Nate approached his petite cousin, ignoring Hetty and Granger in the far corner.

Nell looked over at Eric who nodded. "I can, in about an hour, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Nate and Savannah left, leaving a confused Callen brooding in the challenger, as Sam drove them to the crime scene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Savannah shifted in pain, realising that she was on a hard floor wrapped up with someone. As her brain registered her companion, her eyes flipped open and she tried to make sense of the situation she'd found herself in, and exactly where she was. It was dark and her brain was a muddle. The figure beside her slightly groaned when she tried to pry herself from its hold. She took in the scent and she knew it was one that she had come to know well in recent times —-Callen. She hissed out in pain as she placed her hand onto the floor to remove herself from him and gasped when she realised that she was naked. What had she done? What had they done? The loss of her memory concerned her.

"Callen. Wake up." She tried to move herself away from him, but he refused to let go. She pinched his arm, causing a reaction out of him. "Get off me."

Callen pried his eyes open and surprise flashed across his face. "Savannah?"

"Let me go." Callen realised he had her in a tight hold and immediately released her. Savannah's eyes had adjusted to the dim light and she saw that he was just as surprised as she was, to find them in their situation. "Where are we?" She tried to find her clothes and held them up close to her body for protection. This was way out of her depth. She never, not in all of her thirty-seven years of her life had found herself in such a situation. She was no prude, for she had been a married woman until six and a half months ago. But she had never woken up naked beside a man she hardly knew before.

"Savannah, I'm so sorry, I.." Callen's voice trailed off as he tried to find his boxers and make himself more decent. He saw her look of shock as she sat resting up against the wall of his kitchen, trying to hide herself behind what pieces of clothing she could find. "Can I have my boxers please?"

Savannah looked at what she held up to herself and realised what she had in her hand. His blue check boxers. They had to be blue, didn't they? The moonlight shone through the kitchen window, providing them with enough light to see more clearly, now it had moved from behind a cloud. She passed them over to him and closed her eyes as he got dressed. She tried to think how she ended up in his kitchen, now that she knew where she was —- once she noticed the cupboards, cooker and refrigerator on the other side of the room.

Callen stood up and walked to the bathroom to finish getting dressed. He shook his head trying to piece together how she ended up in his house and how they ended up asleep, naked on the floor. He washed his face and looked in the mirror, trying to piece things together. After he had left Ops with his team, he had been moody, much to Sam's dismay. He had looked over at Nate's arm draped over Savannah's shoulder with confusion and jealousy. He couldn't understand why he felt such a strong emotion over seeing Nate protecting her like that, but he had. Sam had told him to snap out of it, or he would throw him out of the moving vehicle. They had gone over the crime scene and searched every angle over the burnt out home, where Commander Neil Gillings lived —- still not sure what had happened to the now missing Commander.

Sam had dropped him home late and… yes, he remembered. He'd found Savannah's car parked out front and her sitting on his kitchen floor drawing. She'd let herself inside to measure his kitchen and he was blown away by the drawings that he saw. But he was more focused on her using her injured hand and had urged her to stop. He'd placed an ice pack on her hand and watched her falter and cry beside him. She explained to him that he had no reason to be jealous of Nate and she had told him that he was her cousin and best friend. He'd been relieved at that news and kissed her. There was so much heat between them, but he had pulled back. He hadn't wanted to take advantage of her, so he'd decided to focus on tending to her needs. He'd found some Tylenol and given her some with a glass of water and had taken some himself, as the pain throbbed throughout his body from the battering she'd given him earlier. Then his mind went fuzzy. He couldn't remember anything after that. How they ended up asleep naked on the floor remained a mystery to him.

When he exited, he found Savannah sitting in the same place but with a t-shirt and nickers on. He furrowed his brow with concern as she looked up at him with tears streaked down her face. "I can't get dressed," she openly admitted to him.

He assessed her predicament and realised what pieces of clothing she still held in her hands. Her bra, a very sexy navy blue lacy bra that matched her nickers that had frills edged on the sides and her jeans. Her injured hand prevented her from being able to put either pieces of clothing on and his heart went out to her. "Will you let me help you?"

Savannah nodded and helped him by placing the bra on over her shoulders, underneath her t-shirt and waited for him to hook the back up together. Callen pulled her up to standing and suggested that she sit on the dining chair so he could help her with the jeans. After he had managed to pull them on up past her knees, Savannah stood and found it embarrassing to have Callen pull the denim up over her hips and do the buttons up. "Thanks," she whispered, watching him closely. She took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I don't remember what happened," she furrowed her brows, studying him.

"Neither do I. All I can remember is finding you here, drawing and measuring up my kitchen. Your hand was hurting you, so I gave you some more Tylenol and a glass of water. I took some too, because I was feeling the effects from earlier. That's it."

"Tylenol doesn't make two people forget a night together naked on the kitchen floor, Callen." She looked over at the table and saw the container and took a closer look at it. "This is not Tylenol. This is Tramadol."

Callen snatched the pill container off her and cursed out loud. "I'm so sorry. I must have gotten the two mixed up."

"No kidding. I can't have this stuff, I react badly to it," Savannah heaved out a sigh.

"Neither can I," Callen admitted.

"Then why on earth do you have it in your cupboard?" Savannah raised her brow, trying to rein in her temper, that was bubbling under the surface. It was an easy enough mistake to make, with their names being similar and he was only trying to help her. And she had caused the pain on both herself and on him.

"The doctor prescribed it for me the last time I ended up in Emergency. Against my will, I must add. I leave it hidden away until it goes out of date before I take it to the drugstore to dispose of it. I have no idea why I placed it beside the Tylenol."

"Do you get sent to the Emergency Department often?" She saw the guilt in his eyes and took it for a yes. She held her injured hand with her other, trying to block out the pain that surged through her arm once again.

"I think you need to have that looked at by a professional," Callen told her. "I'll drive you to the hospital. No buts." He placed his finger over her lips, tempted to kiss them, but after the situation they found themselves in already, he wasn't sure it would go down very well. It was just their luck that they had both taken the Tramadol and both had a history of reacting badly to it. Who knew what happened! By the state they had found themselves in, anything was possible. He hope that they had fallen asleep before anything more than getting naked together had occurred. He felt guilty for taking advantage of her vulnerable state. He could see how shocked she was from it all. It made him realise that this was not something that she did. He had on occasions had picked up a girl after a night out in a pub, but he didn't want a one night stand with Savannah. What he felt was so much more and he really wanted to go about it the right way. He wanted to get to know her and become friends with her first, then romance her. Yet when it came to the other, neither Callen or Savannah appeared to have any control over their emotions or their behaviour.

Callen pulled up outside the Emergency to UCLA and helped open the door for her. He looked at his watch and noted it was three in the morning. From his experience in the E.R., he doubted that they would make their morning ritual on the beach. Savannah registered and filled in the form using her right hand. Callen had observed from the start that although she was a leftie, she could manage quite well with her right, although she only drew with her left hand. Her writing was legible but not quite as neat as her usual writing, but he was still impressed.

"Done this often?" He inquired of her. "Writing with your right because you've clipped someone's jaw."

"You make me sound like I do this all the time." The guilt over her behaviour from the day before was evident in her eyes.

"No. You just look well rehearsed in writing with your right hand. That's all."

"Oh! I injured it in high school, from playing volleyball. Damaged some nerves in my wrist, so I had to learn to write with my right to complete my school work."

"How is your wrist these days?" He tenderly rubbed his thumb over her wrist and felt her tremor under his touch. He could feel her pulse beat rapidly under the surface.

"Fine. But I had to stop playing volleyball. I needed to keep my left hand in good working condition to draw. No matter how good I could master writing, drawing was a shocker." She continued to watch him rub her wrist, not noticing any of the other people who were also waiting in the E.R. to see a doctor.

"Savannah Hall?" A young doctor called out. Callen looked over to her to see if she wanted him to come with her.

"I'm a big girl. I can catch a taxi home, so you don't need to wait around any longer."

"I'll wait."

"Thanks." She followed the doctor through and told him what had happened the day before, with her father. But changed the situation around to an alternate story, that she was defending herself from an assailant. She showed them her NCIS badge and they accepted her story. They ordered x-rays and an MRI to ensure there weren't any broken bones or damaged ligaments. She told them about her previous damage to the nerves to her wrist from volleyball as a teenager and the doctor told her that it wouldn't likely to still be an issue after twenty-three years.

Callen waited for what appeared an eternity. He scoured his face when the same doctor came out and called for another patient. He looked at his watch, it was now six in the morning and concern for Savannah grew within him. He walked over to the doctor who had a look of confusion on his face over him walking over, after calling out for a Patricia Sutton.

"Excuse me, doctor. My friend went in with you earlier, Savannah Hall. Do you know where I can find her?"

The doctor looked worried. "I sent her home with her father. He came to pick her up about half an hour ago."

Callen furrowed his brow. "But he didn't know that she was here. She knew that I was waiting for her." Fear for Savannah took over as he rang Granger's cell.

"No, Callen, I haven't seen her since yesterday. What? I'll be right over." Fear grew within Owen Granger for his daughter's safety. He quickly pulled out his laptop and searched for her with the microchip he had injected into her ankle as a child. Her location came up and she was still moving. Without thinking, he ran to his car and drove after her, desperate to find his daughter before something bad happened to her.

Callen called Eric to tap into the security cameras at UCLA and Nell to come and help him look for her. The hospital's security came and talked with him and they helped him look for her throughout the hospital. LAPD were called and they soon arrived, with Deeks, Kensi and Sam following them into the waiting room of the E.R. All the other patients looked over with alarm on what had gone down to cause such a flurry of activity by so many people.

Callen's cell rang and noticed it was Eric. "Did you find her, Eric?" Guilt for not going in with Savannah took over as he snapped at the Technical Operator.

"We have a problem, Mr Callen." The muscles in his stomach tensed upon hearing Hetty's voice. "Brian Jackson, the man who killed Savannah's mother, was in the waiting room while you waited for her to see a doctor. He was also called in to to see a doctor soon after and used that opportunity to disguise himself as her father to take her out. It appears that he's drugged her and carried her out a back entrance. He was seen leaving in a white 2004 Toyota Hilux. Mr Beale is sending you the address."

"Thanks, Hetty."

Callen swiftly left the hospital with Nell and the rest of his team in the challenger. They drove as quickly as they could to the address that Eric had sent them and they prayed that Savannah was still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_**Unknown location**_

They pulled their weapons out and surrounded the blue Californian bungalow. On the count of three, the team and Nell entered the property to find it vacant.

All colour left Nell's face when she found a wall splattered with images of Savannah and Owen. There were none of her or Amanda, Nell noted and she knew that Savannah was the source of Brian Jackson's obsession with their father.

Callen hesitated when he saw the wall and pulled Nell in closer for reassurance. "We'll find her, Nell." Anger raged through him at the sight of Jackson's obsession. "Why has he picked on her? There are three of you. Why Savannah?"

Nell shook her head. "I have no idea." Nell knitted her brows together and tried to remember back to the day that she had tried so hard to wipe clean from her memory. A horrid noise escaped her mouth when flashes of that day returned to the forefront of her mind. She had been too young back then to understand what had gone on. But now that she was twenty-nine, she understood it well.

Callen looked to Nell and knew that she remembered something. "What is it, Nell?"

She looked up at Callen, covering her mouth in shock over what had gone down that day. Sam, Kensi and Deeks entered the room and looked shocked not only at the wall, but at Nell's expression.

"Nell?" Kensi moved forward, worried for her friend and her sister.

She shook her head and pulled away. She needed air to breathe as she tried to sort out the memories in her mind. She sat outside on the back step and inhaled the early morning air. Her hands shook as she tried to make sense of it all.

Nell turned her head and looked directly at Callen, who had joined her. "I can't tell you, Callen. I'm sorry." She wiped a tear from her face and looked out over the garden.

"We need to know what happened to understand why he's taken her now." Callen tried to make her see why it was so important. "Going by your reaction, your father never knew everything that happened that day, did he?"

Nell choked on a sob, causing concern from Callen and the rest of the team.

Nell shook her head. "No, she will be angry at me if I told you. You will look at her differently and she wouldn't like that."

"We need to find her. That's the most important thing right now. Anything that you remembered from that day may help us find her…before it's too late." He hated to say it out loud, but from the history that Brian Jackson had with this family, it didn't look good for Savannah. Turmoil bubbled inside his gut ever since he'd discovered that she had been taken. He tried to rein in his own emotions, understanding that her life depended on him thinking like an agent and not as anything else. Right then, he had to treat Nell like a witness, not as their friend and colleague."

Callen's cell rang. "Eric, they're not here. Have you found…"

"I've found Granger. He's also received a video via email. It's from Jackson. He's demanding to exchange Savannah for Granger. We have the address."

Callen looked over at Nell. "Eric's found her." They ran to their vehicles and drove to the address. Enough time had been wasted already in finding her. He prayed that she was unhurt.

It took them half an hour longer than the normal twenty minutes thanks to the morning peak hour traffic, to arrive at the abandoned building. They separated, with Callen, Sam and Nell entering in through the front and Deeks and Kensi from the rear of the building.

"It's been a long time, Owen." Jackson called out, pleased that his plan had come to fruition. "Twenty years is a long time to get my revenge on you."

"Wasn't killing my wife enough for you, Brian?" Owen stepped forward, with his hands in the air, to surrender.

"Not nearly enough. This has been personal from the word go. Between you and I. But you had to bring the Agency into it, didn't you? You were my partner and you were supposed to have my back. But no, you went and told my secret to Dalton, so I had no choice but to run," he spat out through the warehouse.

"I had no choice, Brian. You needed to answer for what you had done." Owen took another step forward.

"I lost my wife and daughter because of you." Anger raged through him, as memories of his beautiful wife, Susie and his precious daughter, Alannah, flashed through his mind. "They were killed because of you, Owen. You are going to pay for everything that I lost. Your wife, she was so beautiful, just like Charlotte. So much like her." He pointed the gun up to Savannah's temple and released the safety clip.

"Your wife was a Russian spy. She'd sold our secrets to her government. You betrayed your own country."

"She was my wife." Brian waved the weapon in Owen's direction. "I loved her so much. Just like you loved Margaret," he scoffed. "I know you tried to hide the fact that you even had a family, but I found them," he sniggered. He moved the weapon pointed back on Savannah. "Ironically, I never wanted to kill your wife. I'd watched you enough from afar. I knew how to cause you the most pain. "With your precious little girl." He pulled on Savannah's hair, causing her to shout out in pain. "She's so beautiful. I can see why she was your favourite. The oldest, well, it was obvious that she wasn't yours. Oh, yes, Owen. I did my research on you alright. I found the disclosed adoption papers on Melanie. You adopted her when she was eleven. Charlotte was only six months old at the time. So I knew immediately, that she would never do. And your youngest, Beth, she may have taken after your side of the family in looks, but she had Margaret's height and softness. She was more interested in learning than playing sport or doing things with you. Plus, she was too young for what I had planned for Charlotte. This one was perfect." He pulled Savannah up to standing position. "All grown up and so beautiful."

"No, Dad. Don't listen to him," Savannah cried out, still weakened from the drug in her system. She'd woken up only ten minutes before her father had arrived and prayed that Jackson hadn't taken advantage of her unconscious state, when she couldn't protect herself. After what she remembered from twenty years earlier, she knew what he had intended on doing with her. She shuddered at the memory and glared at her captor. Rage and frustration surged through her at Jackson's obsession with not only her, but also with her father. If it had only been her, she could have lived with it. But after losing her mother and husband, she couldn't bear to lose another loved one. She'd prefer to be the one to die, than her father. It was her fear that drove her instincts to ensure that Jackson wasn't going to hurt anyone she loved again.

"Let her go, Brian. You've got me. Let her go. This never had anything to do with her." Owen took another step closer towards them.

"Oh, isn't this sweet. Daddy's come to exchange his life for yours, Charlotte. Just like your mother did for you, twenty years ago." He stroked his hand down the side of her face, to taunt her and Owen. Callen stood in the shadows, his anger surged through his body, tensing his muscles under his shirt.

"What do you mean?" This was the first he had heard about it. He knew back then that there were things that had been kept from him about that day. Things that caused Charlotte to become so angry.

"Are you going to tell him, or shall I?" Jackson kissed her on the lips and placed his hand up her t-shirt, enjoying the lace that covered the soft mound of her breast.

Savannah snapped and shoved her right hand to his throat, squeezing it tight.

Callen, Sam and Nell moved in from behind Granger, while Kensi and Deeks moved in from behind Savannah and Jackson. All five of them, with their guns pointed at their assailant.

Owen let out a sigh of relief to see that the team had found their location in time. "Let him go, Charlotte. We've got him surrounded. He can't hurt you anymore," Owen told her, hoping he would appease her. He saw her fear for him, which took him by surprise. The news that Margaret had traded her life for Charlotte's also made his daughter's anger understandable. She blamed herself for her mother's death and she didn't want the same to happen to him. "None of it's your fault, sweetheart." He stepped closer and placed his hand over hers to help her release her hold on Jackson.

"He needs to die for what he did," Savannah's energy wained, due to the drug still in her system. Callen moved in to catch her before she collapsed on the floor.

Deeks moved in and cuffed Jackson, leading him out to the challenger. He and Kensi waited for Sam to come out and they took him to the boat shed for questioning. They had enough from the discussion at the warehouse to charge Jackson and they knew that Granger had more to ensure that he was locked up for good and would never hurt any of the Grangers again.

Owen wanted to hug his daughter, but she was caught up in Callen's arms, so he hung back. When Savannah found her strength back she looked over at her sister. "What are you doing here?" She furrowed her brow, looking annoyed.

"I came to rescue you," Nell moved forward and wrapped her in her arms. "Please don't be mad at me, Sav. I enjoy being an agent as well as an analyst."

Savannah shifted slightly and looked over at their father. "Was this your idea?"

Owen sadly shook his head. "This was all Beth's doing. She's more like you than you realise."

Savannah gave a cynical laugh. "Yeah, right. You know I've hated this work from the word go."

"Then why are you still doing it?" Nell asked her.

Savannah looked down at her sister and then back at her father. "Because he made me. He refuses to accept my resignation letter."

Nell knitted her brows together confused. "Why would you do that, Dad?"

"Because she's damn good at it. She's one of the best that I've seen. It would have been a waste of her talents. And it was the only way Charlotte would allow me any time with her —-when she was working on a case." He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward.

"I'm a terrible agent and you know it. I can't control this temper of mine, for starters. And I've never been a team player."

"Sounds like someone else we know." Nell looked behind her at Callen, who merely raised his brow, innocently.

Savannah picked up on whom Nell was talking about and looked at him. "But Callen works well as a team leader, Nell. I've only worked on my own."

"Callen has his trust issues, too, you know. He's been forced into playing nice with others by Hetty."

"Hey, you know, I am here and can hear every word you girls are saying about me." Callen crossed his arms over his chest, placing up his defences.

"It's true, Callen and you know it." Nell turned to her sister. "Are you and Dad going to start playing nice, now we've got Jackson in custody?"

Savannah looked over to their father and shrugged. "If he accepts my resignation, I may consider."

Nell turned to their father.

"I can't. We still need her. She too good to let go."

Nell shook her head. "Dad, you've got to let us decide what we want with our lives, not for you to dictate it to us. You forced all three of us to go to FLETC. The fact that I enjoy it, has nothing to do with it. Neither Amanda or Savannah wanted this life."

Owen stepped forward. "I disagree with you, Beth. Both of your sisters are great agents and have enjoyed their work." He looked at Savannah and closed the gap between them. "I see your potential and that glint in your eyes when you're undercover. You love it, just like the rest of us do. I just wish you would stop fighting me on this and accept that this is who you are. You are my daughter. You are a spitting image of your beautiful mother, who I miss every day. But you are very much like me. You think like me, act like me, when it comes to your work. A perfectionist who has to be the best at everything that you do. I miss you, like I miss your sisters. But you and I have always had this special relationship, since you were little. Daddy's little girl. Do you remember Melanie calling you that? You would follow me everywhere around the house and garden. You wanted to help me with everything. Amanda would spend most of her time helping your mother out in the kitchen and Nell would hide her head in a book in her bedroom."

Savannah nodded at the happy memories. "You even bought me a miniature tool set to carry around with me." Owen wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to let out all of the emotions that she felt from the past twenty years.

Callen stood back, not sure on what to do, but knew that they needed to get back to the boat shed to interrogate Jackson. "I think we better head back."

Owen nodded and led his daughters out, one on each side to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_**Boat shed**_

Nate pulled up outside the boat shed with Amanda beside him. Fortunately, Milly and Archie had caught their school bus and had no idea of what had gone down during the early hours. Amanda ran ahead and wrapped her sister in her arms.

Savannah felt safe in her big sister's arms, like she always had. Right back to the earliest that she could remember, her big sister was always there for her. It helped her deal with her father's long absences, especially as a child when she couldn't understand why he was away for so long and never contacted them.

Then when Brian Jackson broke into their family home and tied Charlotte up to her bed, ready to rape her, Melanie had come in and attacked him and managed to untie her and get her and Beth out of there. But what none of them had predicted, was that Jackson would come around so quickly and grab Margaret and hold her hostage. It had been a standoff and he'd made known to them that he wanted Charlotte.

Daddy's little girl had grown up and now he wanted her for himself, he had told them.

He had threatened to kill their mother if she didn't hand Charlotte over. But Melanie had been instructed by her adoptive father, that it was her job to protect her sisters at all cost. Especially when he was away from home. She had completed her FLETC training and on the quiet, worked on undercover operations whenever he was back home. But when he was away, they were her charge. After losing her brother all of those years ago, Melanie had taken the responsibility seriously. She wasn't going to lose her sisters too. She had to make that decision, at twenty-five, to save Charlotte and allow Jackson to kill their mother. It had been heart breaking, but orders were orders. Even Margaret had ordered her to get her sisters out of there, and that was exactly what she had done. Only to hear the bloodcurdling scream of their mother, as Jackson slit her throat, on their way out the door. The memories of that day returned to the forefront of Amanda's mind, causing her to shudder.

"Are you okay?" Amanda checked Savannah over and frowned at her hand. It was bandaged up, but this was the first time that she had seen her injured hand.

Savannah nodded. "I did that yesterday. I lost control of my temper. It's just some bruising. I've had an x-ray and MRI earlier to confirm."

"Good to hear you had some sense to have it checked out. So, you going to explain how you did this?" Amanda raised her brow that was so familiar to Savannah that she capitulated, knowing that she wouldn't stop until she'd told her.

"I punched Dad in the jaw."

Amanda nodded, understanding the underlying cause for Savannah's pain with regards to their father. "Oh, Sav." She continued to hold her close. She stepped back and took in a ragged breath, with her emotions getting the better of her. She looked at Savannah and Nell and shook her head. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you too." She pulled Savannah and Nell close to her. "After losing my brother and Dad leaving me to protect you whenever he was away, I did what I had to do that day." She drew back and looked them both in the eyes. "You understand why I had to make that decision. I didn't want to lose another mother, she was so good to me…" That day twenty years earlier had been the most difficult for the sisters, but it had bonded Amanda and Savannah even closer together. They were all that the other had in life after that, after the pain of losing their mother. Their family had never been the same since.

Savannah looked at her sister and furrowed her brow and noticed the tears in her eyes. Amanda had been off for a few days and she wondered if it had to do with her sons. She knew that Amanda missed Luca and Jacob, but now she was talking about losing her brother and her real mother. Savannah had worked out when she was a teenager that her parents were too young to have been Amanda's natural parents, besides the fact that her blonde hair and blue eyes didn't match anyone in the family. She'd asked her dad and he had admitted that her big sister was adopted after she had lost her family.

"I never blamed you. You saved me from him. Hang on, what brother? I know you lost your family, but I didn't know that you had a brother." Savannah inquired, surprised.

Amanda tilted her head with a quizzical expression. "You know that I was adopted?"

"I figured that out a long time ago, Mand. It wasn't hard to figure out that Mom and Dad were too young to be your parents. So I asked Dad and he told me that they had adopted you. But I never knew that you had a brother."

"He was four years younger than me. We were both on the beach the day our mom was killed. Your Dad brought us over to America and hid us with our mother's family name, seeing our father was KGB."

Tears welled up in Amanda's eyes and she choked on a sob. "But George and I got separated. When I was eleven, your Dad rescued me from drowning in a river. Some enemies of our mother's family tried to drown me. That's when I came to live with you. You were only six months old and the cutest baby ever. But I missed my baby brother. Your dad tried to find him, but he couldn't find him anywhere."

Everyone's eyes were on Amanda as she told them her story. Silence filled the room, when Callen and Granger exited the interrogation room, enraged over their questioning of Brian Jackson. They all knew the story, how Callen's sister, Amy, had drowned when she was eleven. They all knew about Clara Callen being killed on the beach and that their father, Nikita Reznikov, was a KGB Major. But hearing Amanda telling Savannah and Nell her story about losing her mother and brother shocked them all. As far as the team were concerned, Amy Callen had died thirty-seven years earlier.

Nell's eyes widened with surprise. How had she not figured it out herself? The same blond hair and blue eyes, as she looked at her sister in this new light, she remembered the smirks and the teasing that she was famous for.

"You're Amy Callen?" Savannah asked her, Nell had only told her the day before about Callen's sister and mother dying. She studied her sister more closely. _Why didn't I see the family resemblance when I met him on the beach? _She'd been trying to figure out why she felt safe around Callen from the first day she had seen him. All of those years being around Amanda and their close relationship, she had subconsciously made herself feel safe with her brother. She turned to look at Nell and saw the surprise on her face and that of everyone else's in the boat shed. Except for her father.

Amanda nodded. "Yes, but how did you know?" She followed Savannah's gaze and saw her brother on the other side of the room. For the first time since entering the boat shed, she noticed the other people in the room. Her adopted father stood beside Callen, who had the look of shock on his face. He'd walked in when she was finishing her story and he'd heard about Granger rescuing her from drowning and how he'd searched for her brother.

Him, Callen realised. Granger had tried to find him. But when he did, why hadn't he told her? Or him for that fact. There in front of him stood his sister, Amy. He continued to stare at her in shock, trying to process this information in his brain. He'd come out of the interrogation room in the foulest of moods, after Brian Jackson had riled them both up, over Savannah. He'd wanted her from the outset, Granger's precious sweetheart. Daddy's little girl. He'd waited until she was eighteen to take her. Granger had almost strangled Jackson and he almost allowed him to continue, but his conscience had gotten the better of him and he had just managed to pry the Assistant Director from him.

"You found my brother? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Amanda's voice quavered with emotion. "All of those years, I trusted you, but here you were working with him and you never said a word?" Her emotions got the better of her and her voice increased in volume.

"You can blame me, Amanda. Not Owen. He only did what I told him to do. It was for your own safety." Henrietta Lange walked into the boat shed from behind Callen and Owen, and faced them all. "Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks and Miss Blye. Could you please take over interviewing Mr Jackson in the interrogation room."

Sam, Deeks and Kensi hesitated. They were in shock that Granger and Hetty had known all along where Amy was and had kept it from Callen. Sam looked over to his partner and wanted to stay there to support him.

"Sam, please," Hetty pleaded with him. Sam was not pleased, but he obeyed her for now. He had suspected that Hetty had known more than she'd let on, but they had no proof. He flexed his muscles as he left the room, wanting to add to the bruise on Granger's face. Although he would never hit Hetty, he was disappointed in her handling of the situation. She knew Callen had trust issues, yet she continued to push the boundaries in that area.

"Amanda," Owen stepped forward.

"Oh, no, you don't get to explain yourself. You knew how much George meant to me. You promised me that you would find him. How long…how long have you known?"

Savannah stood by her and encased her in her arms, for support.

"Three years." Owen glanced sideways to Callen who looked like he was going to punch him, so he took a step away from him. "I'm sorry, Amanda. Amy. I searched for him for eighteen years."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me when you found him?" She'd loved him for giving her a home and family after she had lost her own. But she wasn't sure now how she felt. The one person in her life who meant the world to her was lost to her and he'd found him and not said a word. She'd given up hope and replaced him with Savannah who reminded her so much of him. Nell was a great deal younger and they hadn't really become close until they had reunited eleven years ago."

"I told him not to," Hetty interjected. "You were both still in great danger from the Comescus. They tried to kill you when you were eleven. After then, they thought you were dead, but they knew that George was still alive. I tried to hide him in the system, but they still found him a couple of years ago. I tried to fool them into believing that George was dead with camera footage of your brother's shooting. But they hadn't been fooled and they knew that he and the rest of his team had come to rescue me from them. Then he's faced them another two times since. They even thought that they had your father and killed him in front of him. Amy, it was to keep you safe." Hetty gently touched Amy's arm, and she was pleased that she didn't pull back from her.

"You had no right to keep us apart. We're both capable of protecting ourselves from them. I am a trained agent, just like the rest of you. I've done my time serving this country, killing terrorists and drug lords and protecting," she turned her face to Owen, "and protecting your precious Charlotte," she spat out, as anger surged through her body.

Savannah looked between Amanda and her father and realised for the first time that although she had pushed her father away, he'd ensured that she still had Amanda with her. "What?!" Savannah's eyes widened at this news. She stepped back from her sister, confused. She looked to her father for clarification. "What is she talking about?"

Owen had remained quiet throughout the outbursts from Amanda. He knew she had the right to attack him on the subject. It was something that he had tried to avoid because Hetty had told him that the danger from the Comescus wasn't over. After their latest attack on Callen, she couldn't afford for them to find out that Amy was still alive. He looked to Amanda and then to Callen who stood silent to his right. "I'm sorry. I know I have lost your trust in me, I hope that one day you will find it in you to forgive me." He turned to Callen, "I'm sorry, George. I should have told you from the start." He rubbed his hand over his face as the exhaustion from the strain of Savannah's abduction took hold.

"Dad?" Savannah needed answers. Nate came up beside her and led her out of the boat shed.

"Sav, I think we should give them some time alone." He looked over to Nell who stood in shock over the news. "Nell?"

Nell nodded and followed them out, with Hetty and Owen behind them. It was a hell of a start to the day, and it was only nine in the morning. Both she and Savannah had so many questions to ask both their father and Hetty over their decision to keep Amy and Callen apart. She was still trying to get her head around it all. After all of these years that she had known Callen, not once had she suspected that Amanda was Amy. But then again, she had been told that Amy was dead, so she supposed that was why she never thought any more of it. Her family was in a mess and she knew that the turbulence was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_**Boat Shed**_

Callen stood awkwardly in front of his sister. For most of his life, he'd forgotten that he even had a sister. Then when he discovered that he had indeed had a sister, he had been told that she had drowned at age eleven. So he hadn't even looked for her. Although he'd told Hetty that he refused to change the tombstone to her real name because he felt that she was out there, somewhere. Hetty. What was she thinking playing his secret keeper? She knew about his trust issues, but still after how many years had he worked for her, had she continued to dance around the truth? She would provide only snippets of truth when she could no longer hide it from him.

"George." Amy stepped forward towards her brother with tears falling down her cheeks. Her voice quavered from the emotion of finally reuniting with her baby brother.

"I was told that you died." Callen furrowed his brow when his voice sounded foreign to him. "I visit your grave every week and leave flowers for you." Tears threatened to spill as he bit on the inside of his right cheek to keep himself from breaking.

"I almost did die. Owen saved my life. He said he owed it to our parents for saving his life in Russia."

"Granger knows our father?" A hint of anger escaped before he could rein his temper in.

"Yes, but he can't find him." Her words appeared ironic after Granger's promise to find her brother, but never told her when he had. "You don't think that he's found him too, do you?" Doubt entered her eyes over everything.

"You saved Savannah from Jackson." Callen said it more as a statement of fact than a question.

"Yes, I did. I was made to promise to keep my new sisters safe."

"I'm glad. Nell is amazing and an important member of our team. Savannah, she's so beautiful. I've fallen in love with her." He looked up into her matching cerulean eyes and saw that she already knew. "You know?"

Amanda nodded. "Savannah and Nell were talking about the game that they played on you the other day. I had no idea that they were talking about you, until Sav mentioned G. Callen written on the bedroll that you sleep on." She looked at the burn mark that was still visible on her hand. "I burnt my hand on the barbecue when I heard your name. I thought I would never find you again. I'd lost hope. But when Sav mentioned the name, I was confused because Nell was calling you Greg Walinski."

"It's an alias for my house. I had asked Nell to pretend to be my sister, I had no idea that they were sisters. Not until yesterday." He stepped forward, diminishing the distance between them. "I've missed you so much."

Amanda broke and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Not a day's gone by that I haven't missed you." They cried in each other's arms until they couldn't cry anymore. It was a relief to finally be reunited, after a lifetime of heartache and separation.

Will Rogers State Beach — the following day

The day before had been an exhausting day, emotionally for Callen and Savannah. And for everyone else. Callen had spent the rest of the day over at Savannah's house to get to know his sister and vice versa, while the rest of his team continued the search for the missing Commander. He enjoyed watching Amy with Savannah, Nell and Nate in their comfortable family environment, into which they welcomed him with open arms. It made it easy for him, seeing he knew the others already and that he had admitted to his sister that he was in love with Savannah. It was a huge step for him to admit, but she was his sister. She was family and he felt safe enough to trust her with this information. He'd been told about Amanda's husband, Robert, who had vanished with their sons and immediately he wanted to help her find them. They would be seventeen now and almost men. He could see that although she had been given a second chance at having a family, she still had gone through it tough after losing a second mother, husband and sons.

He set the blue picnic blanket out on the sand and placed the basket on top of it, waiting for Savannah to show up. He'd left just after nine, the night before, seeing they were all exhausted from their day. He'd met Milly and Archie and found them easy kids to get along with. Milly was a spitting image of Savannah and Archie was a mini Mark, he'd been told. They were excited to find out that Callen was their Aunt Amanda's brother and they wanted to call him Uncle George. But Savannah had put a stop to that, telling them that it would be weird for them to call him Uncle when something was happening between the two of them. Milly and Archie looked between their mom and Callen with wide eyes, surprised, but then after the news sunk in, their expressions turned into bright smiles and hugged him.

"Well this is a surprise," Savannah greeted him with a warm smile and allowed him to take her hand and lead her down onto the blanket.

He moved in to kiss her gently on the lips, pausing slightly before moving back. "I've missed you."

A smirk edged her lips. "I've missed you too."

He pulled out the plates to put their breakfast on and some nonalcoholic bubbly to start their day. "I have no idea what happened to us the other night, and I apologise if I took advantage of you in any way. I want to do this right, Savannah. To get to know you: what makes you laugh, cry, happy and sad. What you like and don't like and what makes you lose that temper of yours."

Savannah's face turned red. "You already know what makes me lose it, George. Let's face it, I have a problem controlling it. Yet you still want to be with me."

He gently stroked the side of her face and lifted her chin to face him. "You had good reason to get angry at those things. Anyone would. You've tried to bury your pain for a long time. That's not easy to control, yet you've managed to do it for twenty years. I'll say, that you are incredible to hold it in for that long."

"Are you smooth talking me, George Callen?" She quirked up her right brow, causing Callen to smile.

"You and Nell are definitely sisters. That look is just like hers."

Savannah laughed. "Well if you're going to bring sisters up, then shall I mention the Callen smirk and teasing that both you and your sister are well known for?" She saw his look of innocence at her accusations. "That look too. Wow, you and Amanda, sorry, Amy are so alike in your expressions. Nell told me how you're a big tease. Your sister is the same. And protective."

Savannah bit into her chocolate croissant and looked out to sea. "This is my favourite part of the day. When I am here with just you and the sea." She turned and faced him and saw his pupils dilate. "I don't know how we happened, but I am glad it did." She moved closer and gently brushed her lips on his, capturing the taste of breakfast on his lips. She deepened the kiss and he returned it, allowing her to lead the way. He was being a true gentleman with her and she appreciated it. Both of them had been through enough major emotional upheaval over the past few days and they really needed to take things slowly.

"So am I." Callen gently rubbed his thumb over her wrist and could feel the thumping from her pulse. He wasn't sure how long he was going to hold himself back for her, but he knew that she was worth the wait.

They continued their breakfast over many varied conversations that early morning, and each and every morning for the next month. They would also see each other in the evenings, but they were surrounded by family which they also enjoyed. The early mornings was their time and life appeared to settle somewhat, although there was still tension between Amy and Callen with Granger and Hetty. They felt disappointed that the two people that they had trusted the most had let them down. Amy with Owen and Callen with Hetty. When they were at work, Callen chose to only deal with either of them on a professional level and if either of them tried to talk to him about it, he would respond with, "here is not the place." But he also gave them no opportunity to talk with him alone outside of the work place. He had filled his life up with Savannah, her children, Amy, Nell and the rest of the team. Savannah had invited the rest of the team over for barbecues and they all revelled in the quality time away from work.

It was a Tuesday morning, when Callen received a text from Savannah telling him that she wouldn't make it for breakfast. He was worried about her and asked her if everything was okay. But she brushed it off, saying that it was. But his gut clenched tight and he drove over to her place just after Milly and Archie had left for school, and Amanda had gone out for a spa treatment. Callen found Savannah still in bed sleeping and she looked peaceful and beautiful. There were no stress lines around her eyes or on her forehead as she slept. He wanted to kiss her, but worried over her, so he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Savannah opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. "You came here. You'll be late for work." She looked at the clock, surprised.

"You're worth being late for." He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You shouldn't be here, you know. Remember what we said about being near a bed alone?" He hadn't forgotten, but he wished that she had. After the night where they had lost all memory of what exactly happened to them, they had agreed to keep their time alone to the beach and not at his house.

"I had hoped that you had forgotten." He kissed her behind her ear and wanted to stay there forever with her.

The sound of broken glass from downstairs caught their attention. Immediately, Savannah found some clothes and grabbed her weapon. Both she and Callen removed the safety switch off and checked their clips. They could hear voices below, but it was foreign. "What language is that?" Savannah didn't know any other foreign language than French and German, but she was aware that Callen was fluent in many.

"Romani." Fear for his sister grew within him as he concluded that the Comescus must have followed him to Savannah's house.

"Comescu?"

Callen nodded. "Must be. I don't know of any others who would be after any of us."

They moved silently either side of her bedroom door and waited for the intruders to come their way. It didn't take long before a figure entered and Callen knocked him out with the butt of his gun. He pulled him aside and waited for the next. They weren't sure how many there were, so they didn't want to shoot incase an army of them ran their way.

Callen stood there controlling his breathing and listened intently to the creaks on the floorboards. He heard the next and hoped that they were also on their own. The intruder stepped over the threshold of the bedroom and was knocked down by Callen, like his friend. Callen pulled him over and laid him beside the other. The house had gone quiet and they patiently waited. A groan from behind Callen alerted to them that the first intruder was returning to consciousness. He'd removed their weapons and tied their hands up with zippy ties. But his groaning was attracting attention from the other intruders. They could hear movement coming their way along the corridor. There were two this time and they were prepared as both entered and were knocked unconscious like the other two. They pulled them over and tied them up and Callen knocked the first intruder out again to keep him quiet. They listened but all was silent in their house.

Sirens blared and cars screeched outside Savannah's Beverly Hill's property as news came through of the intruders. Sam, Deeks and Kensi arrived and talked with them over who they thought they were and who they were after.

"They are Romani and must have followed me to the house. They think Amy is dead, so it must be me," Callen told them. "Let's get them out of here and over to the boat shed and find out which one will talk first."

He stepped away from the others and noticed Savannah sitting at the kitchen bench sipping on a cup of tea and eating a piece of toast. "Are you okay?"

Savannah turned and smiled over at him. "Yeah, just tired. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll leave Kensi and Deeks here until I can get agents to watch your house from the street. We don't know if there are more of them in town."

"Are you forgetting that I am an agent, George?"

"No, but I'm just ensuring that you, Amy and your kids are safe. We can't take any chances with these Comescus." He looked over at the fridge and something caught his eye. He stepped closer and saw the name Amelia.

"What is it, George?" Savannah walked over and looked at Milly's drawing.

"Milly. Her name, I just remembered something from when I was a kid. Amy is short for Amelia. Papa used to call her Amelia all the time, but Mom and I only ever called her Amy."

Savannah kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "When Mark and I were choosing names for Milly, Amanda got excited about us having a girl. She had two boys and would have loved a girl too. She pulled our list out of our hands and wrote Amelia down. She handed it back to us and told us that we could call her Milly for short. We fell in love with the name. We had no idea that it was her real name. But we made Amanda very happy calling our girl, Amelia."

Callen turned and faced Savannah and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you, Savannah Hall." It was the first time that he'd said the words, although she'd seen it in his eyes a month earlier.

"I love you too, George Callen." He pulled her in close and held her there for a few moments, before brushing his lips to her temple.

"I've got to go and help the others find out who these men were after." He quickly gave her a hug and left after Sam, who had taken one of the intruders with him, the other three were with LAPD, heading to the boat shed. Callen hoped that they would find out who it was they were after and who had sent them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_**Boat Shed**_

Sam's patience was running thin, when Callen entered the boat shed. Neither of the four intruders would look at him or answer any of his questions.

"You can't go in there, Agent Callen." Owen's gruff voice made the muscles in Callen's back and shoulders flex and tense.

"Yes, I can." He stepped forward, only to be blocked by Granger.

"You will not go in there. That is an order, George." Owen Granger was never a patient man and for some strange reason, Callen always managed to push him to the limits of self control.

"Stop me." Callen stepped around Granger and entered the first interrogation room, where his partner, for the past half hour had tried to get something out of this particular suspect. Eric and Nell had found out their identities and this one was Costel Lupei. A well known associate of the Comescu family for twenty years.

At his entrance, Costel, who was sitting in the old metal chair turned and stared at him. Owen looked on intrigued at the suspect's change of behaviour. He sat on the edge of the table, engrossed at the image on the screen, unaware of the petite and frailing figure that stood beside him.

Henriette Lange had always appeared infallible, but the recent month had grieved her the most. She had tried her best for Clara, to keep her children safe. She had achieved it for thirty-nine years, but it had finally taken a toll on her.

"Have any of them spoken yet, Owen?" She stood as strong as she could muster beside him and looked at the television screen.

"Up until George walked in, nothing. Not one acknowledgement that Sam was even in the room with them. But now." He turned his head and looked over at her, assessing her more closely. "George heard them speak Romani and Eric and Nell have found proof of them working for the Comescus. George thinks that they followed him to Charlotte's house and were after him. He doubts that they were after Amy. This one, took notice of George as soon as he entered. His name is Costel Lupei and he knows who he is."

They returned their attention back to the screen and observed.

Callen moved swiftly and stood in the corner to observe Costel as Sam tried to get him to speak. The suspect turned his attention to Callen and locked eyes on him.

Sam looked over at his partner, who was simmering under the cool exterior that he showed. "You want to speak to my partner then?" Sam stood up and allowed for Callen to take over, swapping with him.

Callen sat and observed the gaze of the suspect who followed his every move. "Cine te-a trimis?" [Who sent you?]

The edge of the man's mouth curved ever so slightly, but it wasn't missed by either agent. "Știi cine ne-a trimis." [You know who sent us.] He sat back in his chair, annoyed by the cuffs locked over his wrists, behind his back.

"Comescu. Care Comescu?" [Which Comescu?] Callen leaned forward, placing pressure for answers. "Vreau nume." [I want names.]

"Scoate-i cătușele mine, atunci voi vorbi." [Un-cuff me, then I will talk.]

Callen looked over to Sam before he moved to un-cuff him. The suspect rubbed his sore wrists and continued to gaze only at Callen.

"Names." Callen decided he'd had enough of the language game and switched to English.

"You tire of your birth language so easily." Costel shifted in his seat. "But that is not surprising, seeing you have spent so long in America," he drawled out.

"So, you know who I am, then." Callen remained his gaze also on the suspect.

"I know who you all are. Your partner here, is Sam Hanna. The beautiful woman, is Kensi Blye. The one who needs a hair cut, is Martin Deeks. Your boss goes by the name of Henrietta Lange." He took in a deep breath and smirked. "You are famous back in Romania. A team to be feared."

"So the Comescus finally got the message, huh?" Callen drew in his cheeks to hide his smugness. He liked being told that they were to be feared. It meant that he had succeeded in his fight against the family who had destroyed his own. "So why did you follow me to that house this morning?"

The man looked slightly surprised at Callen's question. "We didn't know you would be there. If we had, we wouldn't have come."

Callen looked to Sam, confused. "Why were you in that house?" Anger surged through, his patience had run out.

"For your sister." Callen raised his brow, as he bashed his fist hard onto the table.

"I don't have a sister. Now tell me, why were you there?" The heat from Callen's body radiated from off him, every muscle under his shirt flexed and was taut.

"Of course you do. You were at the house where she lives. She goes by the name Amanda Collins." The man sniggered. "But my bosses knew who she was. The family have been keeping tabs on her ever since she was rescued from the river. The woman that she lives with, her father took her into his home. He thought he had fooled them, but they have eyes and ears out all over the place. Who could miss her blond hair and blue eyes. Like you and your father. Her sons too, they also have inherited this Reznikov trait."

"What do you know of her sons?" His face contorted, ready to throw this scumbag to the wall and make him pay. But Costel was talking, so he reined in his emotions.

The suspect's face brightened into a smile. "Okay, I will tell you." He rubbed his wrists, as he continued. He'd been caught, so he knew it was better to talk and hope for a deal. "But I want a deal for witness protection. They will kill me if they know I have been captured."

Callen took in a deep breath. "Now why would I do that for you? So you can return to kill her again?"

The man shook his head. "No. I want out of this business. You have my word."

Callen looked over to Sam and mulled over the man's proposition. "Make the deal, Agent Callen." Granger's voice came over the earpiece.

"Deal. Talk."

"I work for Alexandru and Emil Comescu. They're cousins to Dracul and Vasile. I know that you killed them. They are sons of Alexa Comescu. You killed her too. They are all that is left of the family and their youngest brother, Stefan. They sent Stefan to America for an education and changed his name to Robert Collins."

Callen fisted his hands under the desk as anger rippled under the surface. His sister had been played and she had been in danger all along. How hadn't Granger seen this?

Savannah entered the boat shed and sat beside her father on the table, watching the Romanian spill his guts on the whole story of Amanda and Robert. She firmly gripped her hands on the table, holding herself from barging in and hitting the guy. But she had already taken a few weeks to get over punching her father and didn't need the pain in her hand again.

"He was to romance her and then kill her. But Stefan fell in love with her and married her. They were never suppose to have children. Alexandru and Emil had had enough. They travelled to Washington D.C. and took them home to Romania. But Stefan and the boys didn't do what they were supposed to do. Stefan refused to work in the family business. They had to threaten the boys to get him to cooperate. The boys are almost grown men now. They are lucky to be alive. Stefan has tried his best to protect them and he has trained them to defend themselves. Alexandru and Emil want Amanda dead, as proof to the boys that if they don't behave, they're next.

Callen stood up and paced the room. It was becoming all too much for him. He stepped out of the room and found Savannah sitting beside her father. He saw the anger in her eyes and that in Granger's. He realised that this was news to Granger and that he truly did care. "Where is Amy now?" He directed his question to Savannah, as he was still angry with Hetty and Granger from a month earlier.

"Tuesdays is her day at the spa." Savannah stood up and walked over to him. "I've tried to contact her. But she's not answered any of my calls. Deeks and Kensi are on their way over there now."

He nodded and turned to Granger and Hetty. "We need to meet in Ops to plan our rescue mission of Amy's family." He'd got the gist of it from their suspect, that Robert, Luca and Jacob didn't want to be part of the Comescus. That alone had given him the confidence that they could be trusted to be brought back to the U.S.

"Very well, Mr Callen." Hetty exited the boat shed and climbed into her jaguar. She would grant him what he wished, in hope that he would forgive her soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she could bare the angst from him.

_**Ops Centre**_

Deeks and Kensi had found Amanda at the health spa easily enough and unharmed. She looked over to them with surprise and immediately worried that something had happened to her brother. She furrowed her brow as she exited the change room.

"Is George okay?"

They nodded, giving her some relief. "Everyone one is safe. He wants us to bring you back to Ops. He's got some news about Robert and your sons." Kensi watched surprise and hope enter her eyes.

"He's found them?"

"Kind of," Deeks answered her.

"I'll come with you," Kensi offered, throwing Deeks the keys.

"Okay!" She looked over at Kensi every now and then as she drove, taking in the necessary precautions to change her route and then followed her directions to the old water treatment plant. "You work in there?" She pointed to the Spanish style building with surprise.

"Yes. It's a great hiding place."

She followed Kensi through the old carved doors and into the heart of the building. When it opened out to two levels, the place took her breath away.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you, my dear." She turned and found Hetty standing behind her, with a small grin.

"Hetty!" Amanda furrowed her brow, studying the older woman and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She saw a vulnerability that she had never seen in her before. "Are you okay? You don't look too well."

"Nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure." Hetty looked up the stairs and saw Nell watching them. "They're waiting for you upstairs."

Amanda followed her gaze, which brightened at the sight of Nell. "Nell." Amanda ran up the stairs, two at a time and embraced her little sister warmly.

"Come, George and Sav are waiting for you." Nell led Amanda in through the sliding doors and took her place beside Eric.

George and Savannah appeared to be in a heated argument in the corner, but they had managed to keep their voices low. She looked over and saw her adopted father on his own, to the rear of the room, whilst the rest of the team leaned on the front of the large computerised table.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Amy." Callen turned and hugged his sister. "Glad you're here."

"Kensi mentioned that you had news on Robert and our sons?"

Callen hitched in his breath, knowing that this news was going to hit her hard. "Please, take a seat."

Amanda obeyed, keeping her gaze on her brother. "You're making me nervous, George."

Callen rested on the edge of the desk and heaved a sigh. "After you went out this morning, I went to check on Savannah." Amanda's eyes darted over to her sister and noticed how pale she looked.

"You never went out to the beach this morning?"

Savannah shook her head.

"We had some visitors."

Amanda's eyes widened as she listened.

"Four Romani armed men. Looking for you."

She furrowed her brow. "Me?"

"Apparently, the Comescus knew that Granger had rescued you from the river and they have watched you from a far for all of these years. Robert isn't who you thought he was."

Amanda was bright, just like her brother and caught on immediately. "He's Comescu?" Her pitch raised from shock.

"Apparently. His real name is Stefan Comescu. Youngest son of Alexa Comescu. His two older brothers now run the family business, after we killed Alexa a few years ago, Dracul in Hawaii the year after, and Vasile, last year."

Amanda's attention turned to the large screen in ops, when Eric and Nell brought up the details with photos of the Comescu family. She stood up and took in a ragged breath, when she saw her husband.

"Stefan was supposed to romance you and then kill you. Instead he fell in love with you and married you. You were never supposed to have children."

Amanda turned and caught her brother's gaze. "Stefan has been difficult. He's not like the rest of his family. His older brothers, Alexandru and Emil took them against their will back to Romania."

Nell brought up images of her now seventeen year old sons, Luca and Jacob. "They changed their names?" She stepped forward, studying their drivers licences.

"Luca is now Calin Comescu. Jacob goes by Dan Comescu. They look handsome." Nell stepped forward, lightly touching her big sister's arm. "And strong. Very much a Callen."

Amanda shook her head and furrowed her brow. "No. They are Reznikov. Mom, she was dark, her eyes and hair were brown. They are very much like George and our Papa." An escaped tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Callen walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug. "We're going to bring them home, Amy."

Callen turned to deliver orders, when Savannah stepped in. "No, George. With respect, I will go in. They know me. They don't know who you are. It's our best chance."

Callen shook his head. "Sav, no. I'm not allowing you to go over there and be placed in danger." He knew that he was allowing his personal feelings for her to cloud his judgement. But he couldn't hide the fact that he worried about her and he still hadn't managed to pry out of her why she wasn't well enough to meet him that morning on the beach.

"I am the best option here, George. You heard the suspect himself. They know you and your team. As soon as you hit the ground, you will all be in danger. This way, I can go in as a tourist, find out where they hang out and bump into them. Tell them that I'm there to help them get out of Romania and lead them back to a plane that will be waiting for us." It was a simple plan, all she had to do was to have Callen accept it.

"She's right, Agent Callen." Granger walked around the table. "Robert and the boys know her better than anyone else, other than Amanda herself."

"I'm coming too." Amanda piped in, as she watched her brother go into protective mode over Savannah. She would have smirked at the sight, if her nerves weren't a jumble from the news about her family.

"No!" Both Callen and Savannah replied in unison. Fear for Amanda being found in Romania surged through them both.

"Good. Glad to see that you agree on something," Granger responded. "That's settled. There's a plane waiting for us at El Segundo. Gear up, team."

"You're not coming with us, Dad." Savannah stepped forward.

Owen raised his brow, surprised in his daughter's decision. "Of course I am."

Savannah shook her head. "No. I need you here to protect Amanda. I will call Nell when we're on our way back."

Callen stood beside her for support. "She's right, Assistant Director. You are needed here."

"I don't need babysitting." Amanda turned on her brother and adopted sister. "This is ridiculous." She raised her hands in the air.

"Let the field agents go, Owen." Hetty entered the tech filled room, with renewed strength. She was pleased to see that Savannah wanted to protect her father from the Comescus. It gave her hope that in time George and Amy would forgive her and Owen. The time alone with Amy might do them all the world of good.

"Hetty." Owen shoved his hands into his pockets, annoyed.

Hetty merely raised her brow, before turning her attention to Callen and Savannah. "There can only be one team leader on an operation. Since the two of you haven't agreed on who is in charge, I will make that decision for you."

Callen crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. He knew instantly where this was leading.

"Seeing Savannah has a history with Robert, Luca and Jacob, it makes sense for her to lead on this mission." When she saw Callen open his mouth to protest, she raised her hand to stop him. "However, if George sees the need to take over as team leader, Savannah, he has the green light from myself."

Savannah merely nodded with her expression free from emotion and exited the room. They all followed her down to the armoury and geared up for their second trip to Romania. At least this time, they weren't rogue agents and had a plane to themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The flight to Romania was a long one, especially tucked away in the rear of a Grumman C-2 Greyhound —- a twin-engine, high-wing cargo aircraft. The fourteen hour flight provided the team the time to go over the plan of action, and Callen's plan B, if Savannah's plan failed. They digressed, chatted on secured video link with Ops and slept. They had provisions for food provided for them in a cool box, but they had no flight attendant to look after their needs, like they would have had on a commercial flight. But by going in under the guise of a standard transit flight into Mihail Kogalniceanu Air Base, they could head straight into Constanta, undetected by the Comescus. They hoped. Since February, the Romanian government had made an agreement to allow the U.S. use of this Air Base for transit of their planes in and out of Afghanistan. It gave them the promise of smooth sailing, after the fiasco of their last visit —- when their identities had been picked up and forwarded onto Alexa Comescu, when they arrived in Prague.

Savannah slept most of the flight, leaning on Callen's shoulder, but he was too tense to get much in the way of sleep. He was heading home, the place where he and his sister were born, and lived happily for a time with their parents. Until it all went wrong. Anger surged through him at the memory. How could anyone do that to him? Kill his mother and ruin his life. He was only five years old. He looked over at the rest of the team, who appeared to have no problem of sleeping either. Sam hung his head low, as he rested on his crossed over arms, while Kensi snuggled up to a slightly snoring Deeks. At least Deeks is sleeping and not chewing their ears off, he thought. He was far from having his humorous bone tickled. He could sense the movement of the plane moving into a lowering angle and he looked at his watch. It was midnight back in Los Angeles but the new day had already begun in Romania, with it being ten in the morning. He looked out the window and saw a cloudless sky and smiled. So much like California, he mused. It made sense to him why he had always thought it had been California and not Romania, when his memories began to appear again. Lots of sunshine in the summer, with temperatures in the eighties and nineties. At least it will be warm. He hated the wet. The timing of their visit couldn't have been any better, at the height of summer.

The plane continued its descent and before long his team mates began to stir and prepare for touch down. Deeks and Kensi were to remain on base, dressed in uniform, so not to tip off the Romanians of their plan for a quick departure with three members of the Comescu family. They were to ensure that no one came on board their plane and that their new pilots were ready for departure. Hetty and Granger had thought of everything, with the help of Eric and Nell. It was a team effort, although only the five of them were going.

Savannah stifled another yawn and looked over her plan once more. The images she now had of Luca and Jacob were etched in her brain, ready for her to plan her accidental meet with them. She only hoped that their intel from Costel Lupei, was solid. She looked over at Callen and noticed that he was tense.

"You okay?"

Callen nodded. "Will be once we leave here in one piece. You?" He studied her and noted how tired she still looked. He worried over her being there, seeing she was already under the weather before they had left.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She didn't sound convincing, causing Callen to narrow his eyes.

Sam looked over and watched the pair, knowing that Callen would rather protect Savannah and place himself in danger any day. But they all knew Savannah's take on another person that she cared for, dying. She would fight Callen on this all the way, just to keep him safe. Sam had to muffle a chuckle, as he could see how much alike the pair were. It was just what he needed, Sam surmised, like he had found in Michelle. He knew that Callen was going to start to understand what he had with Michelle, and what he had to deal with. A smirk crossed his face and the sparkle reached his eyes at the thought.

"We can move onto plan B, Sav. You don't have to do this," he gently prodded, knowing that any firm force to prevent her from doing it her way would push her to fight him on it.

"Yes, I do, George. Amanda has done so much for me, this is the least I can do."

Callen furrowed his brow, curious as to what exactly she was referring to. He had the feeling ever since her rescue from Jackson, that there had been something withheld. Especially after Nell's reaction to the memory of the day when their mother was murdered. He noticed the strong bond between his sister and Savannah. It wasn't just the fact that they had lived as sisters for thirty-seven years. He could see the trust that Savannah had in Amanda, the trust he wished that she had in him. But it had to be earned. Something he understood well.

_**Constanta, Romania**_

The seaside town of Constanta was home to Callen, but new to Savannah. He had watched her research the town on the locations provided to them on where they might find Robert and the boys. They were almost men, Savannah had to remind herself. No longer nine year old boys who had doted on her Milly. She'd looked up the addresses and the websites for the cafés and restaurants where they frequented. Shehoped that if she found them there, it would be easier to escape than to have them surrounded by Comescus and those on their payroll.

_**Marco Polo Restaurant, Constanta**_

Savannah sat in the garden courtyard and absently looked up from her novel that she had opened, to make her look like a tourist. The atmosphere was relaxing and almost verging on romantic, if she hadn't been alone. Perhaps she should stop reading the latest Nora Roberts novel that she had brought with her. It made her pine for those romantic breakfasts that Callen had spoiled her with over the past month. She stood from her seat and walked to the restrooms out the back, for the umpteenth time. All the tea she'd been drinking was flowing through her at an alarming rate. Now she would have to order some food. Her stomach growled at the thought of some Romanian cuisine. She'd scanned the menu many times since she'd arrived and wished Callen had been able to explain what they all were. Then she turned the menu over and had to laugh, when she saw it all in English. Her appetite had been wetted after the delicious local seafoods she'd seen on offer.

She sat on the toilet, again, thinking that perhaps her plan was a waste of valuable time. The longer they were in the country, the higher the odds of the Comescus discovering that they were there. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands and exited. She almost bumped into Robert as she left the ladies room.

"Sav?" He pushed her back into the ladies, surprised to see her there and he was immediately concerned for her safety. "It's not safe for you to be here. Why are you here? Is Amanda here?" He kept his voice low, understanding the need to be quiet. He looked around the restroom and was pleased to see that they were alone.

"Robert," Savannah finally found her voice. "I almost gave up on finding you here."

"You're here for me?" He furrowed his brow, confused.

"Yes. We know who you really are, Stefan." She saw the disappointment in his eyes at her use of his real name. "Where are Luca and Jacob?"

"They're in the the courtyard. How did you find out?"

"When your brothers sent four armed men into my house to kill Amanda. Thankfully she wasn't home, but George and I were able to disarm them. One of them was happy to tell us the truth. We know that you love Amanda and never willingly left her. We're here to take you home."

"Is Amanda here?" Savannah shook her head.

"Mark?" He had become good friends with his brother-in-law. He saw the sadness in her eyes at the mention of her husband.

"Sav, what's wrong?" He cared for the woman even after eight years apart. She was the closest thing he had to a sister. She and Mark had treated him far better than his own siblings ever had.

"He was killed eight months ago." Robert instantly pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sav." Savannah held back the tears that threatened. Now was not the time to have their happy family reunion.

"Thanks, Robert. We've got to get the boys out. I have help in the alley out back. We can go through the rear and no one will see you leave."

"If I go back in there and come back out here, my brothers will know."

"But if I go back out there and Luca and Jacob recognise me, the game is over. Please, Robert. This is our best chance."

Robert thought it over and nodded. "Okay. But you wait here."

Savannah pretended to be working on her makeup, whenever someone entered the restroom, happy to ignore her. Three knocks on the door told her that Robert had the boys with him. She exited and saw their look of surprise and happiness to see their aunt again. She placed her fingers over her lips to keep them quiet.

"Come, this way." She led them out the back to the alley, where a white van sat. She could see Sam's face in the side mirror and he instantly told Callen to start the engine. Savannah opened the side door and ushered Robert and the boys inside. "Belt in. It may get rough." She banged on the wall that separated them from Callen and Sam to tell them to drive.

Callen moved the car into gear and drove off, in their planned round about route, back to the air base. They had to ensure that no one was following them. Callen pulled over and banged back.

Sav replied to the bang and told Robert and the boys to remove all of their clothing, shoes, watches and for their mobile phones. They had a fresh change of clothing for them ready to change into. She turned away and allowed them the privacy to do just that. When Robert advised her that it was okay to turn around, she placed the mobiles and watches into a bag and sealed it. She opened the trap door in the floor of the van and lifted the manhole enough to place the bag inside. Any tracking on the devices would send the Comescus on a wild goose chase along the storm drains. She replaced the man hole and banged back to Callen, who started the engine once again. She placed all of their clothing into another bag and waited for the next bang from Callen. This time, she opened the side door and placed the bag into a rubbish bin and closed the door and banged back.

"Is it really necessary to go to this length, Sav?" Savannah looked over to her brother-in-law and nodded.

"I need to do one last check. This is a microchip scanner. If they've injected one inside of you, this will tell me." She saw the concerned looks from her nephews and gave them a comforting smile. "It won't hurt you. Look. I'll use it on me first." Savannah placed the scanner over the surface of her skin and ran it over her left leg and then her right. When it squealed, she furrowed her brow. She went over her left leg again and then her right and it did it again. She tried her arms, but it was only her right ankle that created the squealing noise.

"You've got one?" Robert looked over at her concerned.

Savannah nodded. The memory of her father injecting something into her ankle long ago returned to the forefront of her mind. "I'd forgotten about this. My dad placed one inside of my ankle when I was a kid. Told me it was so he could always find me."

"But your dad, he's dead, right?"

Savannah shook her head. "No. He's not. But that's a story for another time. At least we know this scanner is working. I've got to check you over. You can do it yourselves if you like?" She handed it over to the boys, Luca quickly took it and repeated her actions. After all three of them had scanned their bodies for microchips, she was satisfied that they were all clear. She banged on the rear and the van lurched forward. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up beside the plane and exited the van.

The boys and Robert looked up at the steps to freedom, in disbelief that they were heading home. Robert turned and looked at Callen when he stood beside him. "You're her brother." He stated matter-of-factly. "My mother showed me photos of you, a few years ago. She was not the kindest of women. I'm sorry for what my family have done to yours. I hope you won't judge me by their behaviour."

"Savannah talks highly of you. We have a witness to support your cause that you love my sister and that you didn't leave her on your own will. It will take time for me to adjust, with you being a Comescu and all." Callen stood tense beside him, not liking the situation at all. But from what Savannah had told him of Robert, he really wasn't like the rest of his family. And how easily it was for Savannah to persuade them to come with them, proved to him that they loved Amanda and America.

The engines started up on the plane and they were all belted into their seats. Deeks and Kensi were pleased that they weren't required to fight their way out of the country this time. The detective enjoyed telling the boys plenty of stories, which helped them ease around them all. Savannah opened out her laptop and dialled into Ops.

Nell's face came up on her screen and was surprised to see her sister so quickly. "We're on our way back now, Nell."

"Robert?" Robert moved in and waved to Nell.

"Hey, Nell. Is Amanda there?" Nell turned from the screen for a moment and then faced back to the camera.

"Yes, she is. Hang on." Nell stood up from her seat to allow Amanda to take her place.

Tears fell down Amanda's face upon seeing Robert sitting next to Savannah.

"Hey, beautiful." Robert's eyes welled up, eight years had been too long. "I've missed you. The boys have missed you. We're coming home."

"I've missed you all so much." She took in a ragged breath, choking on a sob.

"I'm sorry, Mand. I really am. I tried to come back to you."

"I know, Rob. I know."

"See you in fourteen hours, sis." Savannah smiled. "I'll take good care of them until we land in California."

"California?" Robert looked to Savannah surprised.

"We moved there two months ago. Fresh start. Life in D.C. has been hard."

Robert nodded. He understood how hard it was to lose the one you loved. "We're coming home, sweetheart."

Callen watched on from the other side of the plane at the emotion between his sister and her husband. Although he couldn't see Amanda, he could hear her voice. This was the man whom his sister loved and was loved by. It just didn't sit well with him that he was a Comescu. No matter how much Savannah talked highly of him, or what their suspect said. He was still assessing him.

Savannah passed the laptop over to the boys to talk to their mom. The moment touched Callen more than he thought it would. They were his nephews. His blood that also shared the Comescu blood. How had the blood feud resulted in these two blond haired, blue eyed young men? The line went dead and the passengers all became quiet.

Savannah fell asleep first and Callen felt a pang of jealousy watching her rest her head on Robert's shoulder. He reined in his emotions, trying to talk himself around that he was okay and that Savannah was safe. It was a battle of worlds going on inside his mind.

Sam gently touched his shoulder and brought him back to the present. "Are you okay, G?"

Callen took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "I'm trying to be."

"I know it's hard, with what we know about him, but he isn't like the rest of them."

"I know, I just can't get my head around it. That's all."

"Luca and Jacob look a lot like you. Do you think that they're as cheeky as you?" Sam slightly chuckled and a smirk appeared on Callen's face. He turned and faced his partner and nodded in appreciation. He needed the cheering up.

"I hope so." He grinned. "If not, I have a lot of hard work cut out for me to make sure that they are."

"Help us all." Sam squeezed his shoulder, pleased to see his partner relax a bit and smile.

Savannah's stomach gurgled and suddenly a wave of nausea took over. She unclipped her seat belt and moved as quickly as she could to the toilet. She locked the door behind her and heaved. Her body raised in temperature and she felt dizzy and sweaty all of a sudden. She never suffered travel sickness, so she was surprised over it. She knew that she was out of sorts before the trip, but she hadn't expected this. After she had finished, she cleaned up and sprayed, to mask the odour. She looked in the mirror and saw how pale she looked. One look and Callen will know something is up. I can't have him worry over me. She pinched her cheeks for colour and once satisfied, she exited and returned to her seat. She avoided looking over at Callen and pulled her novel back out and continued reading.

_Esme was a successful business woman and she had no time for love or romance. She worked long hours in the office, striving to become the General Manager of her department one day soon. But she had competition from a new player, who appeared to think that he was the gift to women. Well going by the other female employees, anyway. He appeared to not notice the swooning by all the women, who would come to his side and ask if there was anything that they could do for him. Esme was not amused by all the attention that he was receiving, when she on her own back worked sixty hour weeks to get the work done alone. She'd worked for this promotion and deserved the position. Brandon was still an unknown player, other than he'd come from some well known corporation on the east coast and recently moved to the west, into her territory. Oh he had been nice enough to her, holding doors open for her, offering her a coffee or tea. But Esme wouldn't have it. She wasn't there to play nice. She was there to work hard for recognition._

Savannah fell asleep again, her book falling from her hold. Callen stood up and walked over, picking it up and folding the page where she was at. He placed it into the locker above her head and pulled down a blanket, laying it over her. Robert watched on, realising that there was more going on than he first thought between the two. He had felt the tension in Callen from the word go, but to see him be so protective and thoughtful to Savannah made his heart melt. It was something he'd witness Mark do for her over the years and he was pleased to see that she had a second chance of love.

They were heading towards the east coast of America, in half an hours time they would be flying over Virginia. A sudden bang and lurch of the plane brought them all out of their sleep and fear crossed all of their faces. Fire on the right wing could be seen.

"Mayday, mayday. This is Victor Romeo Charlie-30. We've been hit by an unknown missile, on our right wing. We are on fire." The pilot and co-pilot tried to lower their altitude, knowing that the only way for them to get out of this was to hope for a sea landing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_**Navy Yard, Norfolk**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team were caught up in another case when the news bulletin hit their television screen. Everyone stopped and watched on in horror as the video footage, taken by someone on board the USS ANZIO, of a Grumman C-2 Greyhound crashing into the sea. The news reporter stated that there was no status on any survivors, only that there were Naval employees and some civilians on board.

Tony and McGee had been arguing over who was right over which suspect was guilty for the murder of a Petty Officer from the night before, only to stop in mid sentence and watch on in horror. They looked over at their boss, whose eyes remained fixed on the screen.

The lift doors on the mezzanine floor above them pinged and all eyes looked up at a group of people who looked dazed, being ushered through to the conference room. Gibbs' eyes darted from the television screen to the people above him and he knew instantly who had been on board the plane. He ran two at a time and encased one of them in his arms.

He felt her shudder and held her there until he knew that she had relaxed in his hold. He gently pulled back and looked over at his old friend who remained beside her. "This was you guys?"

Callen nodded. "Quick thinking by Sav and good pilots got us out in time." He was surprised that Gibbs knew Savannah, but he shouldn't have, seeing that she too was an agent and had worked out of this city over the years. But the connection between Gibbs and Savannah was still a mystery to him.

Gibbs eyes darted to the other members of the team, remembering his last visit to Los Angeles. He recognised Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye, but not Deeks. He'd heard about the detective from Callen over the years and nodded to them. "Glad you're all safe. He spotted Robert and surprised flashed over his face. "Robert? Luca? Jacob? You've been found." Callen recognised the disbelief in Gibbs' eyes. He hugged the three of them, relieved to see them safe again. "Why isn't the truth over your rescue being released?"

"To lure whoever shot at our plane to think that they succeeded," Callen replied. Savannah still remained closed lip about anything and everything since they'd boarded the USS ANZIO.

"Thank goodness you're all safe." The voice of their director caught their attention. "Come on through."

Savannah shook her head and looked directly at Gibbs. "I can't go in there. I promised myself that I would never go in that room again." Gibbs gently squeezed her hand for comfort. "I need to speak with Nell in MTAC. They need to know that we're safe." Her voice sounded foreign to her, as if she was on autopilot.

"I'll take you." Callen followed Gibbs and Savannah and entered the highly classified communications room. Gibbs spoke to one of the techs and before long, their Ops centre in Los Angeles came on line.

"Nell." Savannah moved forward, thankful for this moment to see her kid sister again.

"Oh my goodness, Sav. We heard what happened. Are you all okay?" They could see that Nell had been crying and she instantly knew they'd all thought they had perished.

"We're all safe, Nell. Tell Amanda and Dad, please. I don't want them worrying."

"They're on their way over to you. They think…"

"It's okay, Nell. We're all safe."

Nell nodded. Hetty and Eric appeared in the side of the screen, thankful that they were okay.

"We parachuted out and landed on some rafts. You've put together a good team, Hetty."

Hetty nodded, pleased that her people were indeed safe. "Mr Callen. What happened?" She needed to direct her attention to her team leader, in hope that after his latest near death experience, he just might forgive her for her failings.

"We're not certain. But just incase it was the Comescus behind it, we're playing it this way. We need for them to think that they succeeded in killing us."

Hetty nodded, pleased that he communicated with her on the matter. "I'm truly thankful that you are all safe, Mr Callen." She turned her direction to Savannah. "How are you feeling, Savannah? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm good, Hetty. It's one thing to train with Mark and his team jumping out of planes on the rafts below, it's another when the plane has been hit and your life is in danger." She took in a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"You've done well, my dear. We'll be in contact soon."

Gibbs cut the connection and led them back out of MTAC. Director Vance met them outside of his office and asked for them to enter his office.

"Here, have a drink." Vance led them over to the table and chairs and waited for them to sit down. He'd had his secretary place fresh bottle of water out for all of the survivors. "I know you're still dealing with everything that's happened, but the sooner we debrief, the sooner you can go home and recover from this latest ordeal. Let's start with how things went in Romania."

Callen found himself filling their director in on the details on how smooth their rescue of Robert and the boys in Constanta went down —-unaware of any informant at the base or in the restaurant, to give away who they were and their true reason for being in the seaside city. Savannah sat, unwilling to answer anything, which concerned Callen even more.

"We have a team of SEAls searching for this boat, that shot at your plane. Once they have been located and we have proof of the Comescu involvement, we can then send in our SEAL teams into the Comescu compound and end them for good. Hetty has read me in on the latest problem and for your reasons for being there. I know this has been personal for you, Agent Callen, but now that they've attacked a U.S. naval plane, they've made it our business. We will send a message that we will not be terrorised on our shores."

Callen nodded, thankful that they had the director on their side with this problem.

"Now, I need to know how you all miraculously survived this attack."

_**Two hours earlier**_

Savannah turned and faced Sam, going into team leader mode. "Where are the parachutes?"

Sam pried himself out of his seat and moved to the rear of the plane. "There's enough here. But not everyone has the experience."

Savannah looked over at the team, Robert and the boys. "Who here has never parachuted before?"

The boys and Deeks raised their hands. "What, we're it?" Panic was evident in the detective's voice. He'd flown with the team before and they'd joked with him about jumping out of the plane, but now it was a matter of life or death.

"That's good, Deeks. The fewer of you the better." She looked to the others and assessed the situation. She called the pilots and told them her plan.

"Thanks, Agent Hall. Glad to hear it." They were concerned that their passengers weren't experienced to parachute, seeing they were agents and not marines. Let us know when you want us to open the rear."

Savannah and Sam threw the packs to Callen and Kensi. "This is how we're doing this. " Savannah caught their attention. "Sam, you take Jacob after you've thrown two rafts down first. One for landing on, the other to climb into, once you've released your chute." Sam nodded, it was the usual SEALs training and he realised that her husband, Mark, had taken Savannah along. It gave him the confidence that they would all get out of this alive and he began preparing the gear for himself and Jacob. "Kensi. You take Deeks with you and Callen, you take Robert. Luca will come with me."

Callen stepped forward to disagree. "No. You're coming with me."

"This isn't debatable, George. Amanda needs you to take care of Robert."

"I'm sorry, Sav, but this is where I take over as team leader." He saw the fire ignite in her green eyes, but he chose to ignore it. "Robert, how many jumps have you made?"

"Over a hundred with Mark. But it's been a while."

Callen nodded. "Good. You take Luca."

Savannah was angry with Callen for undermining her authority. She climbed into her own parachute, determined not to go tandem with Callen. She hadn't done so in a real long time. She wasn't going to be treated like a beginner, seeing she'd done her time.

"Sav, listen to me," Callen growled. "You're not well, it's not safe for you to go alone or be responsible for someone else. Don't be stubborn."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I've done this enough. This is what Mark and I used to do on the weekends," Savannah roared in return.

Callen called through to the pilots and the rear of the plane opened up. They moved steadily along towards the rear, connected to the wire above them. Sam threw the two rafts out and prepared Jacob to jump. Sam led Jacob to the edge and pushed off, flying out the rear of the plan into the cool air. The wind blew over their heads and they were thankful for the helmets. Kensi led Deeks along and followed suit. Robert and Luca jumped out next, leaving Callen and Savannah left. He called through to the pilots and did the countdown for their jump. He grabbed Savannah's hand and held it tight as she jumped out and he went with her. He refused to let her hand go and remained by her side as they flew thousands of metres above sea level. They saw out of the corner of their eyes that the pilots had managed to turn the plane around, heading it away from the coast and ejected out of the cockpit.

Savannah's stomach lurched and her head went dizzy. She closed her eyes to keep control of whatever it was that was affecting her, to rein it in. Her children depended on her to survive, so why was she being so stubborn? Callen moved closer and pulled her cord, but she wasn't in the position to fight him on it. He'd let go and pulled his own cord, but managed to stay close to her at all times. Memories of the times when Mark had taken control of events in her life to protect her, overwhelmed her. Tears formed and fogged up her goggles. She choked on a sob, realising that Callen was protecting her just like Mark had. He knew her better than herself many times and it was what had eventually broken the barriers down around her heart. But it had taken Mark six months to achieve what Callen had, in only a matter of six weeks. As she neared the raft, she refocused and landed softly, quickly releasing her chute and climbed over to the adjoining raft. She sat next to Robert, relieved that they all had made it down safely. Her stomach betrayed her and she leaned over the side and spewed out what remained inside of her. Robert swiftly moved closer and rubbed her back.

"Sav, are you okay?" He studied her and became concerned over how pale she was. Savannah did her best to nod and pulled out a bottle of water that she had strapped to her leg and swallowed the contents.

Callen joined them onto the raft, leaving the pilots to join them. He'd seen her lean over the side and concluded that she had vomited. _If only she'd open up to me._

The pilots were almost there, when they could see a Naval ship head in their direction. Once both pilots had landed, Sam shot out flares to catch their attention. Savannah avoided Callen, remaining close to Robert, in hope that he would keep his distance. She was an emotional wreck over his actions. It had hit her in a sudden rage, mid-flight. The fear, that she not only loved him, but that she was in love with him. She couldn't deal with it at that moment. He worked out that she wasn't well and he'd gone against her to ensure that she was safe. No one, other than Amanda and Mark had ever done that for her. It was too much for her to process, when their lives hung in the balance.

Callen noticed the ugly scar along Jacob's arm and pulled his shirt higher to take a closer look. "What happened?"

Jacob shied away, embarrassed that Callen had noticed it. He'd seen the family resemblance and knew who he was. He'd heard members of his father's family speak with hatred of him and his team. They'd come into their home and killed many who guarded the family beach house. To save some old lady. But he also knew that he was his mom's brother.

"That's nothing," Luca piped in. "You should see the one on Dad's back from protecting Jacob." Callen's eyes moved over to the other side of the raft, surprised. Robert appeared to be who Amanda and Savannah had told him, he was. He caught Robert's gaze and acceptance began to appear in Callen's eyes.

Savannah frowned. "What did they do to you?" She asked Robert and he allowed her to raise his shirt for a closer look.

Callen's eyes widened at the sight of the ugly whip lash across Robert's back. They'd whipped the boy, but Robert stepped in to protect his son.

"Why on earth would they do this to either of you? You are family to them." Savannah shook her head in disbelief that his family could treat him and his sons this way.

"They would have killed Luca and Jacob if it hadn't been for the training Mark had given me over the years, Sav. He was a good man. We have a great deal to be thankful for him. It gave me the skills I needed to protect them until they were old enough for me to help them defend themselves. They saw them as the enemy. Callens and not part of their family."

Callen's body tensed and anger bubbled under the surface. Not at Robert, but at the rest of his family. He wanted to return to Romania and finish them for good.

The USS ANZIO drew near to the rafts and sent a small boat to pick up the survivors from the crashed Naval plane. They'd heard the mayday call and seen the plane crash into the sea. Safely onboard, Callen told the Captain that Savannah needed to be seen to by the ship's doctor and she was led to sickbay.

When Callen found her, she was hooked up to a bag of fluids and sleeping soundly on the bed. The lights had been dimmed and he felt an overwhelming need to make her realise just how far he would go to, to make sure that she was safe. He sat in the chair beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up and found himself drifting off. The recent events had him highly strung, but now that they were almost on home soil, his defences came down and he relaxed a little.

When he awoke, he found the bed empty. Typical Savannah style. Skipped out on him when he'd finally lowered his defences.


	15. Chapter 15

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_**The Navy Yard, Washington D.C.**_

Leon listened with great intent over the events since the plane had been hit with a missile. He had Savannah's quick thinking and two well trained pilots to thank for the safety of all onboard that plane. He looked over at his female agent and narrowed his eyes. It was unusual for Savannah to be so quiet, normally she would be more vocal in his presence.

"Savannah?" She turned and caught the director's gaze.

"I want you to tell Assistant Director Granger to accept my resignation. I handed it to him a month ago. I will write up my report, but I will no longer be an agent." Leon furrowed his brow, this was news to him and he would speak with Owen about it at the first chance he got.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, Savannah. You sure you don't want to take more time to think about this? You are one of our agency's best agents. We would be sad to lose you," Leon looked over to Callen, concerned. He'd not seen her in this state other than when he'd given her the bad news about Mark's death. He'd seen the hesitation in her eyes when he'd ushered them all into the conference room earlier, and he understood why. It had been where she'd sat and he and Admiral Worthington had given her the bad news.

"This was my father's plan, never mine. I have my career as an Interior Designer, Leon. I never wanted this life." She stood up to leave, when she swayed. Callen moved swiftly to catch her and carried her over to the sofa.

"Ducky, you're needed up in my office. Bring your medical bag," Vance called through on his phone.

Within five minutes, Dr Mallard entered the director's office and saw Savannah lying down over on the far side of the expansive office. "Savannah?" He turned to Callen, Gibbs and Vance. "What happened?"

"She's been unusually quiet. She stood up and lost her balance," Gibbs told him.

"I had the ship's doctor take a look at her earlier, but I still have no idea what's wrong with her," Callen added.

"Perhaps some time alone with Savannah would be in order." Ducky looked to the three concerned men and they all nodded, leaving them be.

Once alone, Ducky addressed her. "This is very unlike you, my dear Savannah. What's wrong?"

Savannah tried to sit up, frustrated over her body betraying her. "I have no idea. I feel so unusually tired all the time and have vomited a few times. I even went dizzy whilst mid flight jumping out of a plane."

Ducky's eyes widened. "Why on earth would you jump out of a plane in your state?"

"Well I could have stayed on the plane and let it crash into the sea and drowned." He noted the undertone of cynicism in her voice.

"You were on that plane?"

Savannah nodded. "I don't get it, Ducky. I've jumped hundreds of times with Mark. It must be a virus, but I'm never one to get sick."

"I agree. When was the last time you were sick like this?"

Savannah's eyes widened and shook her head. "No. It can't be."

Ducky noted the shock of recognition in her eyes of what he was implying was wrong with her. "It's okay, Sav. No one's going to judge you for moving on. I saw the way Callen looked at you. He's a good man, like Mark was."

"No, you don't get it, Ducky." She drew in a ragged breath, why were her emotions getting the better of her?

"What do I not get, Savannah? That you have fallen in love again?" He furrowed his brow concerned over what was bothering her.

"No one can know. I mean it, Ducky. No. It's best if I just leave here." She eyed the door and considered her prospect of escaping without being seen.

"You know that Leon, Gibbs and Callen are all most probably standing on the other side of that door, waiting to come back in here. You won't make it five metres out that door," he bated her, knowing that look in her eyes. "Look, I can do a blood test and have Abby run it without your name being attached to it. Would you let me do that for you?"

Savannah mulled over his words, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Gibbs will know it was for me, even without my name being attached to that vial."

Ducky chuckled. "You know him too well." He thought for a moment. "I'll ask Abby to lock herself in her lab and then destroy all the evidence before she unlocks her door. Deal?" Ducky held his hand out for her to shake on it.

Savannah nodded and shook his hand. "Thanks, Ducky."

Ducky secured the band around her arm and prepped the needle for extracting the blood. As he began, Savannah turned away, not liking any form of needles at the best of times, and especially when she wasn't feeling all that well. "Finished."

Savannah looked surprised that he'd finished so quickly. "I hardly felt a thing. I should have you as my doctor more often."

Ducky gave her a warm smile. "You tell me that every time." He stood up and slipped the vial inside his coat pocket. "See, no one will know."

Savannah took another sip of water, appreciating Ducky's kindness. "Thanks, Ducky." She stifled a yawn.

"You need some rest." Savannah laid back down and succumbed to sleep.

Gibbs looked up from his desk in the squad room when Ducky exited the director's office. He had left Callen alone to wait to return to Savannah in the waiting room. He needed to refocus back on the case that he and his team were working on, before he'd seen the news bulletin. Ducky appeared casual in his walk to the lift, but there was that habit of the doctor's that Gibbs never missed. Ducky had the habit of rubbing his left ear when he was nervous. Nervous for what? Gibbs moved out of his chair and stood by the elevator on his floor and waited to see where the doctor went next. Basement. He took the stairs and spied on the doctor as he entered Abby's lab. Ducky closed the door behind him and locked it, before going over to talk to her.

"Abby, I need a favour." Abby Scuito turned and smiled friendly over to the kind doctor.

"Hi Ducky, sure. What is it?"

Ducky pulled a vial of blood out of his pocket and handed it over to her. "Could you run some tests on this blood for me please? It's for a friend. No one is to know what you find in the results, but myself."

"Sounds ominous, Ducky. Sure." She took the vial and started to draw out some of the blood and place it inside some tubes and placed them inside her blood analyser.

"Keep your door locked until you have the results. Call me and then delete your results. Thanks, Abby."

Abby raised her brows and nodded. The man was being a mystery to her today. She had no idea whose blood it belonged to, it could be for him, for all she knew.

She returned to the case at hand before Ducky's appearance. A banging on the door caught her attention and she noticed Gibbs standing there. She shook her head and returned to work. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "No you can't come in at the moment. I don't have anything for you yet, Gibbs."

"Come on, Abbs. Let me in. I have cafpow for you." He held up the large cup, tempting her.

Abby walked over to the door and glared at him. "That's unfair, Gibbs. I promised I wouldn't let anyone in at the moment. You'll have to wait." She spun around and returned to work. She turned her stereo on and sang away to the music, until her alarm went off. She switched the screen over to the blood results and raised her brow. "Well that's definitely not Ducky's blood." She dialled the doctor and gave him a rundown on the results before deleting it from her system and disposing of the blood sample into the hazardous bin for incineration.

Savannah opened her eyes and found Callen sitting in the armchair watching her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She pulled herself up to sitting and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I don't think I've ever slept so much in all of my life."

"You have been sleeping a great deal on our trip. You want to share?" He studied her little habits closely and knew that she was hiding something from him. He'd learned a great deal about her over the past six weeks to recognise them. It was part of his job to analyse suspects and witnesses to know if they were telling him the truth.

Savannah shook her head, when Ducky entered. Ducky smiled warmly over to her as he approached them. "How are you feeling after your sleep?"

"Okay." She looked to Callen and saw that he wasn't going to budge. "George, would you mind seeing if we can procure a car and go somewhere please?"

Callen looked between Savannah and Ducky and got the hint. They wanted to speak alone. He stood up and nodded. "I'll be back soon."

Once the door closed behind Callen, Savannah gave Ducky her full attention. "I don't think I need to tell you what's wrong with you, do I?"

"So it's confirmed then?"

Ducky nodded.

"You should make an appointment with your doctor when you arrive home in Los Angeles." He noticed the blank stare in Savannah's eyes and worried about her. "I wish you would tell me what's bothering you, Savannah. I am known for being a good listener.

She refocused back onto him and smiled. "Thanks, Ducky, I know you're a good listener. Gibbs too. But I need time to process this, okay?"

Ducky nodded. "You know where to find me, if you do."

"Thanks."

Callen returned and held a set of keys in his hands. "We're all set for our escape." He smiled over to her and was pleased to see that she responded to his smile.

Savannah stood and hugged Ducky as she followed Callen out the door. He led her to a silver Ford Fusion and they climbed in. Fortunately, both of them had their NCIS identification on them so it was easy to procure a car and go through the security checks on base. Once out of the Navy Yard, Callen headed east for Breezy Point Beach, on Chesapeake Bay. Savannah remained in her thoughts throughout the drive, looking out at the scenery.

"You miss living out here?"

She nodded. "I made some good friends here." She turned and looked at Callen. "I met Gibbs through Mark a long time ago. His dad worked alongside Gibbs in the marines. He's like family. I see that the two of you go way back too?"

Callen smiled and nodded. "We worked some difficult cases about ten years ago. Been close ever since."

"He's a good man, Gibbs. He's lost a lot like us too." She paused, watching his slight crease between his brow. "Sometimes we find family along the way in life. Not always blood. Gibbs is one of those."

"For me too," Callen replied. "I hated to see him at odds with our previous Operations Manager, Macey, when she ran things at OSP and Gibbs flew over for a case. They were both family to me, but they just couldn't get over the past."

"I'm sorry, George. I forgot that you would have known Macey." Callen turned his head surprised.

"You knew Macey as well?" Savannah nodded.

"She came to FLETC at the same time I was there and we became good friends. I introduced her to Nate and then she stole him when she got the gig at OSP." She smiled at the memory.

"You're THAT friend." Callen chuckled at the memory of Macey and Nate trying to explain how they met to him years earlier. "I thought they'd dated or something, but they told me how they met through a shared friend and clicked. But that was all."

"Macey would have been more your type, than Nate's." She heaved out a sigh. "I hate this business, George. We lose too many good people. Our family's shrinking."

Callen placed his hand over hers for comfort. "What's bothering you, Sav?"

The truth was that she was fighting a battle inside of her. Part of her wanted to pull away from his touch and close up, but the other part of her knew that she needed to let him in. She turned and faced him. He'd pulled up into a car parking spot, by the beach. "Why did you take over on the plane?"

Callen raised his brow, surprised. "Isn't that obvious, Sav? I was looking out for you. You're too stubborn sometimes to realise that you aren't Wonder Woman and you need taking care of." He noticed the turbulence in her eyes. A mixture of emotions, that he knew she was fighting.

"I wanted to hate you for it. You know! For overriding my decision and for not letting go of me." She looked outside at the water and stepped out of the car. She leaned on the side of it and pulled her emotions back. She needed to talk with him, not spend it in a blubbering mess.

Callen walked around and leaned beside her. "You weren't feeling right before the trip, but you still went. Why?"

Sav knew he needed the answers. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to provide them. She turned her head and studied his eyes. She saw concern and love in them for her. It was a huge leap of faith for her to trust him, like she trusted Amanda and Mark. She'd run out of excuses for not trusting him now, after all that he had done for her. "Because Amanda has suffered a lot for me." She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to give herself the strength to continue. "You heard her a month ago, when she told my Dad how much he had let her down for not telling her that he had found you. She'd lost the one person in her life that meant the world to her. But she never let that stop her from loving me and being the best big sister anyone could ever want. But when Jackson came into our house, she had to make the toughest decision in her life, for me."

She took in a ragged breath and bit on her bottom lip. Tears threatened to spill, but she looked at him with a determination to continue. "She saved me from Jackson at the price of allowing him to kill our mother." She furrowed her brows. "Nell and I were alone that day when Jackson broke in. He caught us by surprise." She took in a deep breath and took a moment looking out over Chesapeake Bay. "Jackson tied me up to my bed and began ripping my clothes from me. He was going to rape me." She shuddered at the memory. "Mom and Amanda arrived home. Amanda was the first to arrive upstairs and find us. She attacked him and helped me get free. We were getting away, when he came to and came up behind Mom with a knife to her throat, demanding that Amanda handed me over to him for Mom's life. A trade." She shook her head at the memory. "I'll never be able to repay her for what she did for me that day. No one should ever have to make that decision. She'd already lost a mother." Savannah looked back at Callen. "I know it's haunted her."

Callen held her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "None of it was your fault, Sav. Stop blaming yourself." He took in a deep breath. "She did what she had to do to protect you. She would save you over your mother again and again. We both know that. I see the close bond the two of you have. That's rare, even for siblings bonded by blood. What you have is so much deeper. You've got to stop blaming yourself for what happened that day and live your life for the present."

"That's easier said than done." She wiped a tear that had escaped, betraying her brave front she was trying to give Callen.

"Nell saw everything that happened that day, didn't she?"

Savannah nodded. "She grew up fast after that day. We all did." She took the moment to draw some strength. The next bit wasn't going to be any easier.

Callen provided her the time to regather her thoughts, leading her down onto the sandy beach. They sat down, side by side, like they had done numerous times before. But this time was different, not just the coastline, but their reason for being there. He noticed the tears fall freely down her cheeks and gently wiped them away with his thumb. She leaned in and allowed him to wrap his arm around her, resting her head on his shoulder. Birds squawked in the distance above them and the wind blew in their hair. The salted air was soothing for both of them and she realised that it was the right place for them to be at that moment. For her to tell him.

Savannah withdrew and matched his gaze. She could so easily get lost in those eyes that remind her of a summer's day. "Dad must have found out what he did to me that day. I don't think that Nell or Amanda ever told him, but he knows."

"Jackson was being a bastard in the interrogation room that day we arrested him." Callen gently pulled the strays of hair from off her face, sending shivers down her spine. "I almost allowed your Dad to kill him with his bare hands. We were both riled up from the things he said. Neither of us knew exactly what he'd referred to in the warehouse, until we had him alone in the boat shed. We walked out of there in a rage, ready to murder him together. Then I saw Amy and what had brought your Dad and I together, had been torn apart again, from his betrayal of not telling either of us about each other."

Savannah furrowed her brow. "Jackson told you what happened twenty years ago?"

Callen nodded. "And how he took advantage of you when you were drugged out." She saw his pain in telling her.

Savannah stood up, as anger surged through her. "I knew there was always the possibility, especially after what he'd tried to do to me the last time."

Callen stood up and held her shoulders. He worried that she would collapse on him, after everything that had happened already that day. "After we left the boat shed, Dad took me to the hospital for a rape kit." She looked passed his shoulder, not daring to look him in the eye. This was too much for her to admit this too him, but it needed to be said.

Callen's muscles tensed underneath his shirt. He hated to see her like this. He wanted to protect her from all of the evil in the world, but it was too late. She'd suffered already at life's cruel hand.

She turned and looked back at him, as if he was all there was in the world at that moment. "They found semen. But it was older. Twelve hours old."

Callen creased his brows slightly, getting the gist of what she was saying. "We had sex?" That time on his kitchen floor was still a blank, even a month on. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because I saw the guilt in your eyes from that night, George. I know that you would never have taken advantage of me like that. Not willingly." She placed her hand up onto his chest, feeling the thumping beat from his heart, underneath. It reassured her that he was very much alive.

"Why now?" His voice dropped to a mere whisper.

"Because I'm pregnant." She saw the news had hit him with the same force that it had hit her, when Ducky asked her the last time she'd been sick like this.

"You flew to Romania knowing you were pregnant?" His voice raised in pitch in disbelief.

"No, George. I had no idea that was what was wrong with me, until Ducky asked me when was the last time I was sick like this." She took in a ragged breath. "We're talking eight years ago. It's not something I have at the forefront of my mind that I could be pregnant, you know." Anger surged forth and she instantly pulled away. "We're having a baby. You and I. And neither of us even have the memory of making it." The tears began again and Callen pulled her in, wrapping back up inside his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sav. I never wanted to hurt you." He kissed her temple and closed his eyes, holding onto this very moment. The first time he's found out that he was going to be a father. "Let me show you."

She looked up at him, she could feel his breath on her face. "What?"

"Let me show you how much I love you, Sav." She saw his pupils dilate and she felt weak at the knees. She shuddered and felt dizzy all at once.

Callen saw her go pale and quickly scooted her up in his arms, gently laying her down on the sand. "I'll get you some water." He ran back to the car and found a bottle and brought it back over to her.

"Thanks, George." She swallowed the cool liquid. "I think it's getting too hot out here for me."

Callen scanned the area and noticed the shade of a large tree in the parkland, nearby. "Let's get you under some shade." He assisted her up and held her hand as he led her over to the base of the tree. She sat down, resting on the trunk and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Let me in, Sav." He saw the look in her eyes and worried that she was going to pull back from him. Something she did now and then and it worried him that she still hadn't fully let him inside her heart and trust him.

"It's hard, you know. It hurts so much in here." She fisted her hand onto her chest. "What you did on the plane….Mark did the same with me, the last time he allowed me to jump out of a plane. I fell ill on the plane and he fought me on jumping. But unlike today, I had the choice to stay on the plane. I didn't know then, like I didn't know today, that I was pregnant." She looked directly into his eyes, showing him that she was trying her best to let him in. "I was pregnant with Milly. Mark never allowed me to jump after that. He told me that I was a mother now and he was going to ensure that I was never placed in danger to put our children at risk of becoming orphans." She wiped an escaped tear from her cheek. "But that almost happened today. If…"

"No ifs, Sav. You can't afford to think like that. You went into training mode immediately and you got us all out of the plane to safety. I know I fought you on it, but it was because I love you. I needed to protect you."

"I know that, George. It hit me, mid flight. Like a raging storm. Just how much you love me. It also made me realise that I don't just love you, George. But that I'm in love with you. I have been fighting it all the way. Ever since you stood in front of me and told me to hit you." He pulled her close into his chest and held her there. He understood just how hard her admittance was for her to tell him. "But I can't just sleep with you. I wasn't raised that way. I know it's ironic, with me being pregnant with your child…."

"Marry me, Sav." It blurted out of his mouth before he realised what he had said. He'd planned on asking her, but with romance. A picnic blanket at sunrise with breakfast. In fact he'd planned on proposing the other morning, when she messaged him to say that she wouldn't make it. Then the Romanian armed men invaded her house and all his plans had gone out window.

"What?" Sav looked up at him and realised that he was serious.

Callen unbuttoned the pocket in his shirt and pulled out the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. "Savannah, will you marry me?"

"When..how long…"

"I was going to propose with a romantic breakfast at sunrise the other morning, but you weren't well enough to come." She knitted her brows together, trying to process everything. The fact that he had a ring proved to her that he was serious and it wasn't just because she was pregnant.

"The ring…it survived the jump?"

Callen smirked. "Yes."

"It's beautiful, George." She looked back up at him and met his gaze. "Yes, George. I will marry you."

He captured her lips with his and firmly kissed her with all the love that he could pour into it. Savannah returned it and met his passion, heat rising in the pit of her stomach not only for the desire for him, but for the love that she had for him and she never thought that she could find again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Owen Granger stormed into the Squad Room with Amanda on his heels, reeling on the news about the plane being shot down so close to the east coast of America.

Gibbs turned from the television screen where his team were updating him on the latest details of their case, and furrowed his brows. It was unusual to see Owen Granger so angry, like he was then. Bishop stopped mid sentence, picking up that their boss had stopped listening and followed his gaze to the visitors.

"Owen," Gibbs walked over to meet him. "They're all safe."

"We know. Nell contacted us mid-flight." Owen looked around the squad room. "Where are they now?"

"Conference Room." Owen ran up the stairs, but Gibbs held Amanda back to talk with her. "What's got him so riled up?"

"Uh!" Amanda pulled Gibbs to the side, away from ear shot. "Savannah is his daughter."

Gibbs furrowed his brow, confused. "That's what Savannah meant when she told Nell to tell you and your Dad." He looked back up the stairs to where Owen had gone to. "But you're not his daughter?"

"Adopted daughter. I was eleven when I came to live with the Grangers."

Gibbs looked intently over to her. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

She nodded her head. "Enemies of our mother's family tried to kill me. Owen saved my life and took me home."

"Our?" Gibbs raised his brow.

"George, my brother. We got separated and we only just reunited a month ago." She took in a deep breath. "I can't believe I almost lost him after finding him again with Robert and our boys." She wiped an escape tear from her eye.

Gibbs shook his head. "Why didn't I see it? You're Amy Callen." Gibbs knew both brother and sister but he had never put the two together. "The likeness is there. And in your boys too. They're so grown up. I'll take you up to see them. Callen and Savannah have gone for a drive somewhere. She's not feeling too good. You don't have any idea on what's wrong with her do you?"

"I never knew she was unwell until I found out about George going to visit her at home." She saw his confusion and decided to explain. "They've been having breakfast on the beach for the past month and they've been meeting ever since we've arrived in Los Angeles. Who would of thought that she would meet my brother just like that? All these years I've been searching for him with nothing." Anger escaped in her voice. "Hetty and Owen knew and never told us. So we've not been on good terms with them of late."

"I'm not surprised," he shook his head. "I'll take you to see Robert and your boys. You must be desperate after being apart for so long."

"Thanks, Gibbs." He led her up the stairs into the conference room, where Owen was growling, demanding to know where Callen and Savannah were.

"They've gone out for a drive," Gibbs told him. "She's not looking too well. Best if you give them the space that they need." He stepped forward and lowered his voice. "You're not helping anyone by getting all uptight. I get it, you're worried about your daughter. She's safe. Now it's time for you to be there for your other agents, who have been through a hell of a morning."

"Amanda?" Robert's voice broke through the tension in the room, bringing everyone's attention to the family reunion.

"Mom?" Luca ran over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. Jacob held back, still unsure of everything. He appeared to have suffered the most at the hands of the Comescus because he was a Callen. His dad had done a great job in protecting him, and Luca had also helped him in fighting back. But he wasn't tough like his brother or his father.

Robert joined his wife and son and looked back to his other son. "Jacob?"

Amanda looked over and her heart tore at the sight of him. _They broke him,_she realised. She pulled away from the others with tears streaming down her cheeks and made her way over to him. "Jake?"

At seventeen, Jacob Collins was tall and lanky. His straight blond hair hung over his cerulean eyes, but he was shy. It had been eight years since he'd seen his mother and he had missed her terribly.

He stood up and held her tight. "Mom." He didn't want to appear weak, but the emotion of the reunion was overwhelming.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks gave them the space, following Gibbs out of the room.

Owen had left the building, from what they could see. "Gibbs. Where's Vance? We need to speak with our office to get an update on who tried to shoot us down."

"Savannah and Callen have already spoken with Vance and your office. But Vance might have an update for you." He led them through to Director Vance's office, finding Rear Admiral Worthington in a meeting with him.

"Gibbs, now is not the time." Vance stood as he watched Sam, Kensi and Deeks enter behind him.

"Sorry, Director," Sam addressed him. "We're after updates on the boat who fired the missile at our plane."

Rear Admiral Baxter Worthington stood and shook Sam's hand. "Agent Hanna, it's good to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sir."

"So you were the people we had on board that plane?" The Rear Admiral looked over to them with admiration.

"Some of them, Sir. Another two agents, the pilots and three civilians," Sam explained. "This is Agent Blye and Detective Deeks."

Rear Admiral Worthington shook their hands and held on longer to Kensi's hand. "Any relation to Master Sergeant Donald Blye?"

"He was my father, Sir." Kensi saw a glint in his eye. "Did you know him, Sir?"

"I did, a long time ago. He was a good man." Baxter Worthington looked over to Deeks and studied him somewhat. "I had no idea that the OSP office had a detective working in their team. Have you thought about joining NCIS full time, Detective?"

"Hetty has been trying, Sir." Marty shook his hand and stepped back, feeling exposed under his gaze.

"What's stopping you? I assume if you're working with the best team Vance has on the West Coast, that you must be good at what you do."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Director Vance, have you heard any news on the boat with the missiles?" Sam redirected the conversation back to the reason they had come there in the first place.

"Yes, that is what Rear Admiral Worthington was updating me on. Come and sit." He held his hands out to usher them towards the table and waited before he sat down. "Rear Admiral?"

Rear Admiral Baxter Worthington was from a long line of Naval Officers and he took his role seriously. Each and every man under his command, he ensured were well trained and came home alive. He was well liked and was respected by those under him. All had gone well until eight months ago, when he lost one of his best, Commander Mark Hall. It had been the last time he'd entered the NCIS building and being there now had brought back the unpleasant memories. _At least Savannah isn't here,_ he thought. He couldn't bear to see her again, her pain had grieved him ever since he'd sat with Leon Vance and delivered the bad news.

"One of my platoons found this boat and the satellite imagery from the time of impact, which proves that they were the ones that had fired upon your plane." He showed them images from a file, he kept closely guarded under his hand. "A missile launcher was discovered and all on board have been eliminated. Their identities were searched and we found these three men; Jan Sala, Rica Funa and Ivantie Dalca. All three men had well known ties with the Comescus."

Sam nodded and looked over at Kensi and Deeks. "G was right. This is very personal."

"Who is this G?"

"Agent Callen, Sir. He is our team leader," Sam replied.

"I've heard of this man, a bit of an urban legend. I had no idea if he was real or not. Does he not really know his name?"

Sam, Kensi and Deeks gave each other knowing looks.

"Not for a long time, Sir. But he found it out a month ago. His sister is in the building, it was her husband and children we flew into Constanta to rescue." Sam knew that Callen should have been there with them, but he also understood his concern over Savannah. They all worried over how pale and exhausted she looked.

"Where is Agent Callen, now?" Director Vance inquired. It had been a while since he had seen either him or Savannah.

"They've gone for a drive. I think Savannah needed the fresh air after everything," Sam provided.

"Savannah Hall?" Rear Admiral Worthington's eyes widen. "She was with you?"

"Yes, Sir. It was her quick thinking that got us out of the plane before it crashed."

Baxter shook his head. "I should have known. Mark trained her well."

"Not only Savannah, but Robert Collins, too. He was one of the civilians on board. Commander Hall had a huge play in today's escape."

"Of course. Mark was a good man and he took it seriously to ensure that his family were able to protect themselves."

"He also had a hand in helping Robert fight back against the Comescus in Romania. He protected his sons, seeing they were part of the Callen bloodline."

Admiral looked over at Leon and nodded. "We have a go for a platoon from SEAL Team 8 to make their landing on Constanta beach at dawn."

"Thank you, Rear Admiral."

Baxter stood and shook their hands and left them alone with Vance. He had a platoon to prepare for tomorrows raid. He prayed that no one on their side would be lost. The Comescus had caused a great deal of suffering for the Callen family. He was pleased to be able to issue the raid with the support of their government. It had been thirty-nine years of heart ache for the Rear Admiral after losing the love of his life, Clara Callen. He now knew that both of their children and grandsons were here. It had been too long, since he'd seen either of his children. He'd been too busy working for his government, but he had people to watch over them.

He'd thought he'd lost his daughter at one point, only for word to come through that she had been rescued and her name had changed. That name given to him was Melanie Granger and he'd done his own research, since they lived in the same city. He'd followed her life with pride and even continued after her name changed again. When Commander Mark Hall introduced him to his wife, Savannah, he knew who she really was and he had invited them to his house. He'd married and had two sons since returning stateside and left the CIA. His sons had followed him into the Navy and were doing well for themselves. Both were officers in their platoon and they were leading the morning's raid in Constanta. Franklin and Bradford had made him proud. But it was his children with Clara who continued to haunt his dreams at night. The first time he met Amanda Collins, as she had introduced herself to him, his face had brightened. But he couldn't tell her who he really was. How could he explain to her that the man she thought he was for nine years was an alias for the CIA? There was one man who knew the truth, Arkday Kolcheck, who continued to watch over his son, in Los Angeles.

George. Finally he'd reunited with his sister and found his name. He'd hoped his son would have found him before now, giving him no room to run from the truth. And now he'd learned that he had been on that fateful plane, but survived. He was a survivor, he realised. Strong and a Federal Agent for their country. Like his mother and grandfather before him. And like me. Although he had moved into the Navy to follow in his father and grandfather's footsteps and made it to Rear Admiral.


	17. Chapter 17

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_**Breezy Point Beach, Chesapeake Bay**_

Savannah fell asleep in Callen's arms under the large tree on the edge of Breezy Point Beach. The breeze was gentle on the warm summer's day and it was peaceful at that location along the strip of sand that edged Chesapeake Bay. Unlike the busy ocean beaches, it was perfect. Just the two of them, enjoying the coast in a more natural environment. It would have stayed perfect, except for the arrival of Owen Granger. Callen tensed, waking Savannah up on seeing his figure head in their direction. _How the hell did he find them there?_ Neither had their cells on them, they'd left them back at the Navy Yard for privacy. Perhaps he'd found out which car he'd borrowed and found out its location, but still, the man was walking at a rapid pace heading straight for them. They should have blended in with the shadows where they sat.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Savannah sat up, running her hand through her hair.

"I've been worried about you. Gibbs mentioned that you're not well," he studied her more closely.

"I'm fine, really, Dad. You're worrying too much." She tightened her grip on Callen's hand. "Why are you here, though? Couldn't this wait until we came back to the Navy Yard?"

"I've just flown five hours fearing the worst," he rubbed his hand over his face. "I thought…"

"You don't trust us to do our jobs and get out safely?" Savannah stood up and shook her head. "All you had to do was follow the microchip, Dad. You would have seen that I was moving away from the plane and heading safely to land."

Callen narrowed his eyes. "What microchip?" He stood beside her, looking between father and daughter.

"The one Dad injected into my right ankle as a kid."

Callen's eyes widened, surprised that Owen had done such a thing. "You did what?" He glared his eyes at Granger. "What the hell were you thinking? Anyone could find her and it could place her in danger." Anger flared in his cerulean eyes.

"I had to make sure she was safe, George. That I could always find her," Owen responded in his defence.

"Why?" Callen's anger continued to bubble under the surface.

"Because…" He stepped back and turned to face the expanse body of water to gather his thoughts. "Because we lost our son and it was too late before we found him."

"What?" Savannah moved to face her father.

"You had an older brother, Philip. He was four years old when he was taken from a local park. Your mother was beside herself. I was away overseas for work." Guilt flashed across his face. "You were a tiny baby, only two months old."

Tears fell down Owen's face at the horror of losing his firstborn. "I promised myself that I would never lose you."

"That's why you injected the microchip into my ankle. I remember, it hurt, but you had that look in your eyes on how important it was. You were about to go away for work and you worried."

"I thought I would never see you again. You had just turned four." He choked on a sob and Savannah took her father into her arms and hugged him.

"It's okay, Dad. It's okay." Savannah's eyes welled up and she looked over to Callen who understood now, just how much grief Owen had been through, in the name of the job. Fear for their unborn child grew within his gut, and he wondered how Sam wasn't beside himself with worry over his own children.

Owen pulled back and looked into his daughter's eyes. "I know. I just had to check if you were okay."

"We are." She turned and grabbed Callen's hand. "So what's happening back at the Navy Yard? Is there an update yet on who shot us down?"

"I don't know. I never stayed long enough to find out." He noted how protective Callen was with his daughter and he realised how serious they had become in such a short time. Yet he could see how far they had come, from that day, just over a month earlier, when she told him to make sure that Callen left her alone.

"We should head back then." Callen looked at his watch and realised that they had been gone for three hours.

"Are you sure you're okay, Charlotte? You look rather pale and tired."

Savannah's face turned into a smile, the second one since Callen had proposed. "I'm fine, really I am. It's just been a few crazy days." Callen wrapped his arm over her shoulder, they weren't ready to tell the rest of the family, let alone the team about their news. They both needed the time to allow it to sink in that they were going to have a baby.

"What's this?" Owen lifted her hand up and studied the platinum diamond ring on her finger. He saw the smile on his daughter's face and colour returned to her cheeks.

"George?" Owen looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Dad, go easy on him. Please. He asked and I said yes. That's all that matters." Savannah dreaded more problems than what already existed between them.

"Aren't you rushing this a bit too fast?" His heart pounded rapidly in his chest. After all the loss she'd suffered, she had found love again. He was happy for her, but he was scared for her at the same time. This job had the risks that he wasn't sure that she could deal with again. But when he saw how happy she was, he accepted it without much fuss. Callen was a good man, he'd seen that quality in him and he would respect their decision. He'd lost the right for a say in her life a long time ago.

"It feels right, Dad. I've been fighting this from the day we met. I want you to be happy for us." She looked at him with pleading eyes. He realised that what he thought still mattered to her.

"I am happy for you, sweetheart. For both of you. Congratulations." He hugged his daughter and shook Callen's hand, although they were still awkward around each other.

_**The Navy Yard, Washington D.C.**_

Granger, Callen and Savannah returned to the NCIS field office to find Director Vance looking for them. "Agent Callen. Owen. You're needed in MTAC. Hetty needs a word with you."

"Any word on who shot us down yet, Director?" Callen inquired.

"Yes, Admiral Worthington was in earlier to update us on their findings. We have the go ahead for two SEAL teams to go into the Comescu compound at dawn."

"Admiral Worthington is overseeing this operation, Director?" Savannah's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

Callen saw her expression and immediately worried. "Whose Admiral Worthington?"

"Stop worrying, George. He's a good man. Most honourable man to have at your six. Mark was Commander for one of his platoons. He took it to heart when Mark died. I think he was upset as much as I was." She looked at Vance. "Can I see him? I would like to thank him for his kindness that he showed me when Mark died. I would hate for him to keep worrying about me."

"He's returned to Little Creek to prepare his teams," Leon replied.

Leon scanned his iris and the door clicked open. When Callen, Savannah and Owen entered, the room was already filled with Sam, Kensi and Deeks. Up on the large screen appeared Hetty, Nell and Eric.

"Good, you're all here," Hetty stated. "We have a problem. Word has gone out about the SEAL Fire teams' attack on the boat that fired the missile at your plane. Alexandu and Emil Comescu have booked flights out of Constanta tomorrow morning for D.C. I've been in touch with Admiral Worthington and they've brought their attack forward to fifteen hundred. That's in twenty minutes time."

"We should be the ones leading this attack, Hetty. What's Admiral Worthington got to do with this?" He looked at Savannah. "I'm sorry, Sav, I know you said he's a good man, but this is personal."

"Oh you're not going back there, George. There's no way I'm allowing you to place yourself in harm's way. Let Admiral Worthington's platoon do this, so you can live in peace." Savannah stood in front of him, making sure her message got through to him, loud and clear.

"Ain't this sweet! How the two of you like to protect each other. You should get married or something." Deeks grinned like a cheshire cat at Callen, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Deeks," Kensi pulled him back and pointed to Savannah's left hand.

"Oh! I see we're late to the party." His grin widened, stepping forward to shake Callen's hand to congratulate him. Callen's eyes widened and Nell shrieked over the video link.

"Nell. I was going to tell you later. George has just asked me." Savannah felt bad for how her kid sister found out. With all that was going on, they'd forgotten to ensure that she had taken the ring off until they'd had the chance to tell family first.

"This is the best news. I'm so happy for the both of you." Nell almost danced around the room.

"Congrats, G." Sam slapped him on the shoulders and Deeks finally got his chance to shake his hand and hug Savannah.

"Congratulations, guys. We're all happy for you." Kensi hugged them both, before looking over at Deeks and wondering how long it would be before they got to that stage. She noticed the broad grin on Deeks' face and she felt her heart flutter. _One day._

"Thanks, but we really need to focus on this raid," Callen brought them all back to focus. "Nell, Eric, can you provide details on who is going in on these SEAL Fire Teams?"

"Yeah sure." Nell and Eric typed away and brought up the Platoon under the command of Admiral Worthington who was ready to take the Comescus down.

"This Platoon from SEAL Team Eight belongs to Naval Special Warfare Group Two, out of Little Creek, Virginia. They are under the command of Admiral Baxter Worthington." They brought up the images of the two Fire Teams. "Lieutenant Commander Franklin Worthington will be leading one team and Lieutenant Bradford Worthington will be leading the other team in."

"Looks like the Admiral's keeping this raid on the Comescus in the family," Sam pointed out.

Callen's eyes were fixed on the two Fire Teams and didn't hear the chatter around him.

"G?" Sam stepped forward. "What is it?"

Callen furrowed his brow. "Nell, bring up the image on Admiral Worthington." Nell quickly typed away and moved the image of Worthington onto the screen. Callen turned and looked at Granger and he saw the look of shock on his face too. "You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't." Owen shook his head. "I really thought…"

"George, what is it?" Savannah looked between Callen and her father and knew something was up.

Gibbs entered with Amanda and caught Callen's attention. "Amy. Have you met Admiral Baxter Worthington before?"

Amanda nodded. "Of course I have. He's a good man. He invited us all to his home a few years ago. We met him through Mark. Why?" She looked up at the images on the screen and her mouth dropped.

"Did you ever meet his sons?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. Only him and his wife, Gloria." Her heart pounded in her chest, the two men up on the screen were a younger version of their father. THEIR father. But the name didn't make sense. He was a Russian Major for the KGB. Not an Admiral for the U.S. Navy.

Sam looked from the screen back to Callen. "You know this man?"

"Yes, but with a different name." He turned and the look of disbelief was evident on his face. Sam saw the same look on Granger's and Amanda's faces and he tried to understand what had them in this state of shock.

"By what name, George?" Hetty inquired, suddenly afraid that this mission had been compromised.

"Nikita Alexander Reznikov," Callen blurted out and everyone else's mouths gaped at the news.

"Your father?" Hetty couldn't believe it. After all the years she'd tried to find their father and there he was playing happy family in D.C. and making his way up the chain of command in the U.S. Navy.

Callen looked over to Granger. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, George. I had no idea. He must have been deep undercover when he and your mother rescued me out of Eastern Germany." Owen looked to Leon. "This changes everything, Leon. Worthington is personally involved with this operation. He should be removed."

Leon looked at the live feeds from the Fire Teams up on the screen. "We're too late." They watched on, helpless to do anything, as the two SEAL Fire Teams appeared out of the water on Constanta beach and invaded the heavily guarded Comescu beach house. But they had the element of surprise on their side and they entered without a scratch. They could hear gunfire and watched the madness unfold of Comescus being shot down, like they had done three years earlier, when they had gone to rescue Hetty.

Callen stood with his gaze focused on the images on the screen. Alexandu Comescu, the oldest son of Alexa Comescu appeared before them. "I have a message from Nikita Reznikov." Lieutenant Commander Franklin Worthington began. "No one comes after my family and lives." Franklin fired the shot and Alexandu went down. Shock was evident in the Romanian's eyes that the one man they had thought they had killed, had sent these Americans to kill them. He thought of his sons, who had been downstairs in the kitchen eating dinner. _Sorry Mama. We have lost the war._

The other Fire Team, led by Lieutenant Bradford Worthington came under fire from Emil Comescu. Bradford ducked behind the wall and returned fire. Gunfire crossed over down the hallway as the rest of his Fire Team headed his way. "You're surrounded, Emil. Today you are going to join the rest of your family and know that you lost the battle against the Callens."

"You lie. We shot the plane down with the last of the Callens on board," Emil spat out and fired another shot in their direction.

"They survived. Jumped out with parachutes. They all live, yet your family have all died trying to end the last of the Callen line." Bradford called out to him. It was unusual, but his father had insisted that he and Franklin tell Alexandu and Emil Comescu who had sent them. News of the Naval plane being shot down close to the Virginian coastline had come through with their orders to prepare for a beach landing. Intel had come through at the last minute for them to step up their raid, due to the Comescu brothers' planned departure for D.C.

"You lie. We killed them all. Even their father, Nikita Reznikov," Emil replied, trying to work out what this man was telling him.

"No I don't lie. It is the truth. Why would I lie to a dying man? What do I have to gain?"

"That's where you're wrong. Today, you are going to die," Emil sniggered. He came out firing with all that he had, closely firing near Bradford's head. The Commander ducked and laid on the floor, ready to fire once Emil came into view. "Bang!" The air fell silent, with the smell of gunpowder and the dead bodies as proof of the gunfight that had occurred. They heard police sirens in the distance and they knew they had to get out fast. All eight Navy SEALs ran for the back door and across the beach, diving into the Black Sea. They swam as fast as they could to a boat that they had waiting for them, down the beach, a good two miles away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

_**Little Creek, Virginia**_

The Fire Teams' job had been completed without losing one member of his people. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it as he exited the command centre, where he had watched his sons deliver the news to the remaining Comescus. Admiral Baxter Worthington nodded to his people and exited the building and headed for his car. It had been a long day. From the early news about one of their planes being shot down so close to shore, to discovering that not only his older son was on board that plane, but also his grandsons. A headache formed in the side of his head, rubbing it as he climbed into his car. He started the engine and rested his head on the steering wheel as he shed a few tears for Clara and their children. Life had delivered a curve ball from such a young age, thanks to this Romanian Crime family. He was thankful that he could oversee and have his other sons go in and take them down. It was important for him to ensure that his messages had been delivered to Alexandu and Emil Comescu. Amelia and George were safe now and although he was relieved that finally they could live in peace after being hunted for most of their lives, he continued to shake and cry in his car.

The journey home was a short one for him, which he was thankful for, due to the sharp pains throbbing in his head. He pulled into the driveway and pressed open on the garage remote. As he expected, Gloria was in the kitchen preparing their dinner. She looked up and her smile faded when she saw the look on his face.

"Baxter, what's wrong?" She moved towards him and assessed him more closely.

"Just a headache, sweetheart. It's been a hard day." He pulled the chair out from the bar and sat down to watch her work.

"I heard about the plane being shot down. Was there anyone on board you knew?"

His silence concerned her and she stopped her chopping of carrots. "Bax?"

Her heart stopped a beat when she saw the lost look in his eyes.

"They all survived the crash. Jumped out with parachutes." He felt like he was on auto pilot, delivering the news.

"But the news stated…"

"It was to give those who attacked the plane a false sense of success." He took in a deep breath and swallowed the Tylenol she'd placed in front of him. "I was asked to arrange for some of my men to respond to their attack." Tears welled up in his eyes, betraying his brave front. "George, and Amelia's children were on that plane, Gloria. He'd gone in with his team and Savannah, to rescue Robert and the boys from Romania."

"The Comescus?" He nodded. She knew the story well and it broke her heart to see her husband suffering for so long from what this one family in Romania had caused on him and his other family. "Who went in?" She knew where their sons were based and when he struggled to look her in the eyes, she knew instantly that he had sent their sons into the lion's den. "You sent both of our sons in?"

"Gloria, they're fine. Everyone got out safely." She shook her head in disbelief at his actions.

"You sent our sons in to take down the family who not only killed the mother of your two older children, but have continued to hunt them down ever since? When is this going to be over, Bax?"

"It's over now." He stood up and headed for the bedroom. His head continued to pound and he needed to lie down.

_**The Navy Yard**_

The raid was over, Alexandu and Emil were dead along with everyone else in that beach house. Callen ran from MTAC and headed for the car. Savannah and Amanda followed him out, trying to stop him from doing something rash.

"George, where do you think you're going?" Savannah stood in front of him to prevent his next step towards the elevator.

"Little Creek. I need to see him."

"George, running over there is not going to give you the answers you want." Her voice remained calm in hope to appease his tensed appearance.

"You don't know what it's like to live without a family or even a name. I was thrown around thirty-seven foster homes, never mind the group homes and orphanages I stayed in. No one cared or loved me except for the Rostoffs. Yet I see my own.." He looked at his sister. "our father is living another life to the one we knew him to be, married with sons in D.C. What kind of man would abandon his own children and not care what happened to them?"

"I do, George." Amy responded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I understand, you're not alone in this anymore. And I never stopped loving you."

Callen pulled his sister in and wrapped his arms around her. Life had sucked for the two of them. All this time, he'd thought their father was hiding from his enemies and couldn't get to them. Now he finds him to be living the American dream and as an Admiral to boot. No, his father had no right to walk away from this fight without a damn good explanation.

"Look, I was going to see the Admiral anyway. I will talk with him and see what he says. Go in gently."

Callen shook his head. "No, Sav. He doesn't get off this lightly."

"But you've got to realise that you're not alone anymore, George. You have us, we're your family now." A wave of nausea overtook her and she bolted for the bathroom, cursing herself over the timing. Callen ran after her and barged into the ladies bathroom to hear her heave into the toilet. Amanda came in behind him and when she saw Savannah, she knew instantly.

"You're pregnant?" Savannah walked out of the stall to the basin and washed her mouth out. Callen rubbed her back and Amanda shook her head and laughed. "Well this all has become one big happy family." She beamed at them and hugged them instantly. "To hell with our father, George. We have a bright future with the ones that matter. My baby brother is having a baby."

"No one can know," Savannah told her, seriously. "Dad will freak out."

"Oh yeah, he will." Amanda's eyes widened when she caught the sparkle on her ring finger. "Oh my goodness, you proposed as well?" Amanda cried and hugged them again. "Let's go home and let the old man stew."

Callen smirked and nodded. "I think you're right, sis. Let's go home."

Savannah looked between brother and sister and shook her head in disbelief. "That's it? You don't even want to see him?"

"Amy is right. He's had his chance. He threw away his opportunity to be our father a long time ago."

_**Boat Shed, Los Angeles**_

The flight home had been a uneventful one which they all appreciated. No more surprises or attacks on them. They touched down at a local air strip just outside of Long Beach. They were picked up by fellow NCIS agents who welcomed their safe arrival back to L.A. Sam, Kensi and Deeks were surprised over Callen's decision to head home and not confront their father. But he and Amy refused to budge and focused on returning to their lives in Los Angeles.

"Welcome home, team." Hetty greeted them as they filed in through the doors of the Boat Shed. "Welcome back, Mr Collins." She turned to Luca and Jacob. "Your mother has missed you a great deal. I hope you settle in Los Angeles quickly and enjoy living here."

"Thank you, Miss Lange." Robert shook her hand and he was surprised at how strong she was. "The boys are keen to learn to surf." He looked over to Deeks and nodded his head. "Detective Deeks has been kind enough to teach them."

Hetty smiled over to Deeks, impressed over his offer. She turned to Amanda and lowered her voice. "You might prefer some time alone with Robert and your sons. Here are the keys to my beach house. It would suit you four well until you can find something more permanent."

Amanda raised her brows with surprise. "Oh, Hetty. Thank you." She gave her a huge hug. "That would be perfect."

Callen smiled over at Hetty, impressed with what she had done for his sister. All animosity he felt towards her and Granger had dissolved, after he and Amy had spent the entire flight talking things over. Finding their father who had made no attempt to make contact with them and reveal to them who he was, proved to them that Hetty and Granger cared. Although they didn't agree with Hetty and Granger's decision to keep them apart, they at least had tried their best to keep them safe. They proved to them that they cared and decided to forgive them.

"Hetty, can I have a word?" Hetty nodded and stepped outside with Callen, who continued to walk along the jetty and look out at the boats. He took in a deep breath and faced her. "I'm sorry that I was harsh on you, Hetty. Amy and I have spoken about what you and Granger did for both of us over the years, when our father did nothing. You both have proven to be more worthy to be our parents than our own father. That's if you'll have me as your son?"

Tears welled up in Hetty's eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "Oh, George. I have always seen you as the closest thing I've ever had to a son. Of course I will have you." She hugged him tight, thankful for a second chance with him.

"Good, because our baby will need a grandma." Hetty stepped back and looked up at him, dumbfounded. Callen smirked. "That's why Savannah's been unwell. Call it a mix up of Tylenol and Tramadol."

"Well congratulations, George. A wedding and a baby." She shook her head with a smile. "Planned or not planned, you both make a wonderful couple. It's about time you settled down and had a family of your own." Hetty gently squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Hetty. Mom." He bent over and hugged her again, thankful for being on good terms with her once again.

She laughed at him calling her mom. "You're welcome, son." She saw Owen heading their way. "Owen."

"I was wondering if I may have a word alone with George." Owen looked to Hetty and waited for her to nod and leave. "Thank you." He turned and focused on their team leader. "I gather you've made up with Hetty then?"

Callen nodded. "Yes."

"Good, because she's not been sleeping, worrying about you and your sister." Owen looked out over the marina, taking in the setting sun. "It's beautiful here at this time of day."

"It is. But my favourite time is still at sunrise with Savannah." Callen shoved his hands into his jean pockets and watched people coming and going in their boats.

"I meant what I said in D.C. About being happy for you both. I hope we can be friends, for Charlotte's sake. And your baby's."

Callen turned and looked surprised over at his boss. "You know?"

"Margaret used to get so ill whenever she was pregnant with all three of our children. It's suppose to be a good sign that the baby is going to be strong. I believe she was this ill with Milly and Archie."

"I don't have any experience in this field. It's a surprise for both of us. We weren't going to say anything, but Amy guessed in D.C." He caught Granger's gaze. "So you're not going to injure me or anything for getting her pregnant?"

Owen shook his head. "Savannah explained it to me, when I approached her on the plane about her constant trips to the toilet. I heard her vomiting and waited outside the toilet for her to come out. I suggest you remove all traces of Tramadol out of your house before something else happens."

"Don't worry, it's already gone." Callen took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "I never intended to take advantage of your daughter. I love her and would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know. I saw that in you that day in the gym. The only other people who have stood in front of Charlotte and told her to hit them can be named on one hand. Me, your sister and Mark. Each of us love her in our own ways and we will do whatever it takes to protect her. For me, it may seem over the top injecting the microchip inside her ankle, but it's kept her safe for all of these years. I let her leave me when she was eighteen, because I knew it was what she wanted. But I never lost track of her and I always had updates from Amy on how she was going."

Callen nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry about your son. I don't know how parents don't freak out, especially the ones in our line of work. Nor how our parents gave us the happy memories when we were kids, right up until our mom was killed on the beach. She was laughing, not showing any signs of fear of danger. But when Amy grabbed my hand and we ran, we hid for what seemed an eternity until you showed up and took us to a plane." Callen took in a ragged breath. "How come you came to save us, when our own father did nothing?" His emotions overwhelmed him and tears welled up in his eyes.

Owen placed an reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, George. I would have preferred hanging around D.C. longer to speak with him myself. But you and Amy were persistent to leave straight away. After almost losing you all, I needed to stay with you."

"I never thanked you for being there for Amy. For saving her life when she was eleven and for giving her a family. And for looking for me. I appreciate the thought. It means a great deal."

"I know you've had it tough, George. More than I ever wished for you. I knew your mother well when we worked at the agency. The first I knew about your father was when they rescued me from behind the iron curtain. I know your mom would have wanted you to be happy. I know it's been a long time coming, but make the most of the family you have here. Savannah, your baby and her children, Amy and her family and the team. I've watched you over the years and there's one thing I've observed about you. That you will go to any lengths to ensure each and every one of us are safe. Just promise me that you'll take extra care out there and come home each day for Savannah. She's already lost two people she loved."

"I'll do my best. I have Sam as my partner and a great team behind us."

Owen nodded and smiled. "Yes, you do."


	19. Chapter 19

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_**Eight months on**_

Work on Callen's house had been in full swing since their arrival back home. Savannah planned a second storey to the house to fit them all in, once they moved in after the wedding. The kitchen and living rooms had been brought forward for more space and the rear garden had been completed a month ago. Now Callen was sweating it out in the front garden in preparation for the big reveal he'd promised Nell back at the beginning —- that he'd have them all over for a barbecue, to show them all the new look of his house. But as he looked up at the blue washed brick home he had to think what of it used to look like. Savannah had worked her magic and transformed it into something new. The house which had once been white, and fairly plain, was now painted blue with white trimmings and he had to agree that he loved the transformation.

He dug another hole, the eighteenth one already that day to plant in another sub-tropical plant, Savannah had chosen for the front garden. He'd finished painting the front picket fence the previous weekend, with Savannah's help. But she was in no state to help him with the planting or digging, with her ever expanding belly. She had a month to go before the arrival of their twin boys were due. He shook his head as he remembered the scan when he saw their sons kicking inside of her. Identical twin boys. The Callen family were expanding with two healthy baby boys on their way and Callen adopting Milly and Archie as his own. But they hadn't yet tied the knot. With all that Savannah had been through at the hands of Brian Jackson and them not remembering conceiving the twins, they needed to go slower and they decided to wait until after the birth of the twins before they married. But Callen couldn't wait any longer. His house had become their home and he wanted them to move in. They'd gotten their marriage license four months ago and he'd arranged with Hetty's help, to marry Savannah at their planned barbecue on the following weekend. He wanted to be her husband before their sons arrived and for them to move in, now that their house was ready to be their home. He'd conspired Milly and Archie into the secret, along with Owen, Amy, Nell, Nate and Sam. He needed Owen to give Savannah away, Amy and Nell as bridesmaids, Sam as his best man and Sav's kids as flower girl and ring bearer. And he needed to get Nate back to Los Angeles. But no one else knew about it, especially Savannah. Amy and Nell had arranged for a dress for Savannah in her very pregnant condition, the flowers and what they were going to do with their hair and their own dresses and shoes for themselves. They had planned a quiet night for the night before in watching movies with Savannah and have a pampering session with manicure, pedicure fun, in preparation for the impending birth. Kensi and Hetty had also been invited along for the girls' night in. For everyone else, it was a barbecue and reveal of Callen and Savannah's new home.

When Callen walked into the mission on Monday morning, he was stretching out the knots in his back and shoulders, as Sam came up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder. "You should have asked me for help. We could have done the front in half the time. Then you wouldn't be so sore."

"You know why I couldn't ask. Sav would get suspicious on why it was so important to get it finished."

"Should have just said it was for next Saturday's barbecue. She would have understood." Sam nodded in the direction of their team mates entering and broke the conversation apart.

"Morning." Deeks grinned and wrapped his arm around Kensi for one more hug and slipped in behind his desk.

"Morning." Callen slightly raised his brows over to Sam and turned his gaze to the female member of their team. Nell came running down the stairs and shrieked, running over to Kensi and hugged her. "Did we miss something?"

Deeks sat back in his chair with a broad grin on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, rather pleased with himself. "I asked Kensilena to marry me last night."

Sam and Callen smirked and looked over to Kensi. "Tell us you said no, right?" Callen joked.

"Hey!" Deeks called out in his defence.

Kensi lifted her left hand up and showed them the beautiful platinum diamond ring that Deeks had bought for her. "I tried, but the ring was just too gorgeous to refuse."

"Very funny, guys."

Sam slapped Deeks on the shoulder. "Congrats, Deeks. About time."

Callen hugged Kensi and then shook Deeks hand. "Congratulations. You two will make great little assassins together," he chuckled.

"Oh, no more than your two miniature assassins, hey! After seeing you and Savannah sparring, I'm placing my bet on wrestling champion names like Brock and Dolph for your boys." Deeks sniggered, pleased with his come back.

"Actually, they're great names for our boys. Thanks, Deeks." Callen quickly picked up his cell to dial Savannah.

"I was only joking, Callen."

Callen furrowed his brow. "I'm serious here."

Deeks tilted his head, Callen was well known for being a tease, as he watched him dial Savannah.

"Hey Sav, Deeks has two great names for our sons. Brock and Dolph. What do you think?"

On the other end of the line, Savannah and Amy were in hysterics over the names and they couldn't respond due to laughing so much.

"She says they're great names, Deeks. Looks like you'll win the bet." Deeks walked over and grabbed the phone and heard the laughter on the other end.

"Ha! Ha.! You may mock me, but when they grow up and have your head locked in between their legs, don't come crying out to me for help."

Eric blew into a horn, catching the team's attention. "All hands on deck, we have a case."

The week leading up to the barbecue had become ridiculously busy with their latest case which had Callen worried that they would have to postpone their plans for that weekend. But the safety of millions of Californians hung in the balance at their hands, if they didn't find the nuclear weapons that a small time local terrorist group had threatened to use. They wanted a guarantee of their brothers being released from Guantanamo Bay in three days' time. The team had gone to every muslim mosque in Los Angeles and had yet to find anyone linking to the terrorists. Time was running out and on Thursday morning, Callen urged his family to go to Sam's house to sit it out in his bunker. He didn't want to risk their lives any further.

Nell came running to the railing and wolf whistled them up to Ops. They ran two steps at a time and they were impressed with this latest break through. "We found them. Here is where we've located them and we've picked up a nuclear trace in this warehouse."

"What's next door and why wasn't this picked up earlier?" Callen stood in the middle of the room staring at the details on the screen.

"Farmers Market. With lots of bananas. The perfect cover for nuclear weapons," Eric replied. "The address is on your cells and Swat is on route for back up."

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks nodded and ran out of the building. They drove as fast as they could to the destination and they were pleased to see that Swat had arrived already. They split up and entered the building on Callen's count of three. Gunfire could be heard over the comms and a scratchy video feed of the gunfight could be seen back in Ops.

They hid behind crates and tried to avoid hitting the nuclear weapons in the rear of the warehouse. Callen spotted one of the men head in the direction of the weapons and bolted after him. He felt something hit him in the chest and he fell backwards. He coughed and got back up, firing back at the one who had shot him. He felt the bruising from the bullet but was thankful for the kevlar vest he had on. Sam came up behind him, to cover for him and fired at anyone who came at them from any direction. They were exposed, but they had Deeks and Kensi as well as Swat on their side for support.

Callen jumped onto the assailant and wrestled him to the ground, punching him hard in the face and flipping him over onto his front. He zippy tied his hands and feet and fired his weapon at another assailant heading for the weapons. There were nine muslims when they arrived, now only four continued to fight back. He felt the heat of another bullet nearly miss his head and looked in the direction from when it came from. Sam saw the kid too, he must have only been fourteen years old at the most, holding a machine gun and aiming at them. It was hard for them both to take the shot, but it was either him or them. Callen went for the boy's hand, hoping it would put a stop to him shooting at them again. Sam went for the boy's leg, and he fell to the ground. Sam ran over and quickly removed the weapon from him and applied pressure to his bullet wounds. They didn't want the kid to die. To them, he was too young to be a risk, just caught up in the wrong crowd.

Deeks and Kensi had three more assailants to secure, but they weren't budging. Callen held guard of the nuclear weapons and fired at any who tried to come for them. The Swat team came up behind him for support and eventually the last three assailants surrendered.

"Weapons have been located and secured," Callen called through to Ops.

"Good job, George." Hetty nodded and exited the room to update Director Vance on her team's success.

The team wandered back into the mission, exhausted from their crazy week and it was only Thursday. "Please make sure we don't get another case before the weekend." Callen plopped himself into the cane chair beside Hetty's desk. He rubbed the spot on his chest were the vest had protected him from the bullet that could have ended him. He furrowed his brow reflecting back to five years earlier.

"Penny for your thoughts, George?" Callen looked over at the closest thing he had to a mother.

"I was just thinking how thankful I am for those kevlar vests. I'm going to need a new one."

Hetty stood up and walked around her desk and assessed him. Open up and show me your wound, George." Her request surprised him.

"No, Hetty. I'm not going to open up my shirt for you to have a look at my chest." When he saw her determination, he shook his head. "Hetty. No."

"You should have someone take a closer look at it, George. Just to make sure you didn't suffer anything more than a bruise." She told him, firmly.

"I'm good. He rose from the chair and walked down the steps from her office. I'll have Savannah check it out." He waved as he left. "Goodnight, Hetty."

"Goodnight, George." She watched him closely to ensure that he was indeed okay. She decided to send Savannah a message to ensure that Callen told her about it. Knowing Callen, he'd avoid the subject altogether if he could.

Callen pulled up outside Savannah's house and noticed Amy's car in the driveway. His smile increased as he unlocked the front door and found them all in the kitchen working on dinner. Savannah was sitting and looking frustrated, as Amy took over and told her to stay off her feet. Her face brightened upon seeing Callen and he leaned over and captured her lips with his. "Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"Hey. Tired. When can these boys of ours come out? My back hurts and my feet ache," she mumbled.

He pulled a chair closer and lifted her legs up. "Let me work my magic." She closed her eyes and relished in the comforts Callen provided in the foot massage. "Can I keep you?"

"Sure thing. Let's make it official." He tested the waters with his plans for Saturday.

"We are, once the babies are here." She opened her eyes a smidgen and saw the glint in his eyes. "You're up to something, George." Her eyes widened and she sat up more. "What are you up to?"

He smirked and continued rubbing her feet. "Like I said, we should make it official. So then I can rub your feet whenever you wish." It was tempting, he could see the clogs in her brain working away.

Savannah sighed. "I wish. But not like this. Look at me. I'm the size of a house."

"You're beautiful, Sav. Glowing in fact and making two beautiful babies inside that glorious bump of yours." She blushed at his words. A few tears formed and threatened to spill.

"Now look what your flattery has done to me." She quickly wiped her tears away, but Callen moved in closer and kissed her cheeks.

"I love you, Sav. I can't wait any longer. Marry me on Saturday." He gently smiled and her heart melted. More tears poured down her face as her emotions got the better of her.

"Why would you want to marry this?" She pointed to her enlarged belly.

"What's wrong with this belly?" He bent down and kissed her belly, both hands on the bump that safely held their sons. He felt their hands and feet move under the surface and he couldn't wait to meet them and hold them in his arms. "Be good for Mommy, boys. I can't wait to meet you."

"George." Callen looked up and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Yes. I will marry you on Saturday."

Amy let out a loud whoop and high-five'd Nell who was working beside her in the kitchen. Savannah looked up at them and realised they knew what Callen was up to.

"You knew?" Amy and Nell nodded.

"And us." Milly and Archie walked over and hugged her. The doorbell rang and they ran over to answer it. "It's Grandpa."

Owen entered the house surprised to see Savannah crying. But he shouldn't have, seeing she was eight months pregnant with twins to boot. "She said yes." Callen grinned over to him.

Owen nodded. "That's what these tears are for?"

"You knew too? Is there anyone who didn't know?"

"We didn't." Robert walked over and handed Callen a beer.

"Thanks." Callen raised his bottle and clinked it with his. "Only Sam, Hetty and Nate know besides these guys."

"You managed to get Nate to come?" She hadn't seen him in months and she missed her best friend and cousin.

"Sure did." Nate walked in through the back door, holding a bottle of red in his hands.

"Nate." Savannah almost jumped to her feet when she saw him.

"Wow, Sav. You look beautiful. You always were glowing when you were pregnant." Nate tried to hug her the best he could with her belly. "And emotional. How's she doing, Callen?"

"She's been amazing. I almost forget that she's been busy growing our sons." Callen shook Nate's hand, pleased he could make it.

"You know I can hear you," Savannah looked between the two of them. "You are incredulous. Of course I am obviously pregnant. How could no one not notice?"

Callen wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the nape of her neck. "Say that again? I'm what? You look so adorable when you call me that."

"George Callen. You are going to be the death of me." But she smiled, loving the tender way he loved her when she needed it the most. For someone who had never had a baby with anyone before, he was doing a great job ensuring that she was pampered all the way through her pregnancy. Now let's take a look at this bruise you got today."

"Huh!" Callen gave her the look of indifference, taken by surprise and suddenly realised that Hetty had told on him. "Hetty!"

"Yes, Hetty. And you thought I would forget all about it."

"Actually, I never thought Hetty would tell you."

Savannah pushed him towards the living room. "Now shirt off, Mr Callen."

"Now you're worrying me, Sav. Hetty calls me that. Well she used to. Until I found my name."

"And she's the closest thing you have to a mother. How appropriate. If you want me to be your wife, then you better get used to it, George." She lifted his shirt up and gasped at the rather large bruise. "We need some ointment on this. You sure you're okay? How does this feel?" She gently pressed it and he gasped for breath.

"Easy, Sav." He bit on his lower lip from the pain.

Nate entered and his eyes widened at the bruise. "What happened to you?"

"He got shot at." She furrowed her brow and glared at him. "Lucky for him he was wearing his kevlar."

"That's why we wear them." He never mentioned the bullet that narrowly missed his head from the fourteen year old boy. Sam had texted through to him that the boy, whose name was Amid, was going to be fine and that they had located his parents, who were very upset with him for getting involved in the terrorist group. Sam doubted the boy would get into trouble with the law again after how his parents reacted.

"Still, you're hurt and you need taking care of." Callen smiled and kissed her firmly on the lips, taking her by surprise. "Don't go changing the subject, George Callen."

"I'm not. I'm just thanking my nurse for taking such good care of me."

"Oh you think you're smooth, huh!"

"Well I managed to score you, didn't I?" He loved it when they were like this. Happy and living their lives like any other ordinary couple around them. It was a taste of what he craved and was thankful that he was getting his turn at family life, at last.

"Humph! You'll keep." She stood up to search for some arnica ointment for his bruising. When she arrived back, she watched Callen interact with Nate like old friends. She knew they had worked together but it was rare for Nate to be around these days and sometimes she forgot just how much these two men meant to each other. She sat back down and she held her back as she did. Callen held her arm for support.

"You should have asked someone to get that. You need to rest." He saw how exhausted she looked.

"And you need attending to. Shirt open please." He opened the shirt out for her and he got distracted from talking to Nate as she tenderly pressed on his injury. Nate saw him wince and he began to worry too.

"You sure you don't need that looked at by a professional?"

"You're a professional, Nate. What do you think?" Nate shook his head. Callen may have fallen in love with his best friend, but he was still as cheeky as ever.

"You're happy for me to take a closer look at that?" Callen nodded and took in a deep breath in anticipation of Nate's hands touching around his bruise. "I can't feel anything moving underneath, it just might be a deep bruise. Keep a close eye on it. If you have any breathing difficulties, you'll need an x-ray."

Satisfied he'd had the full check over, he buttoned up his shirt, just as Luca popped his head in. "Dinner's ready."

Callen helped Savannah back up off the sofa and they followed Nate into the dining room. They were almost full house, with all of the Granger and Callen families present. All that was missing was their father, whom no one dared to mention since their return from D.C.


	20. Chapter 20

**Altered Fraction of Truth**

_Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

_**Callen and Savannah's house**_

Callen was nervous and Sam looked over at him from the barbecue and chuckled. Amy and Nell had worked hard in the kitchen preparing the salads, lasagne and desserts to compliment the barbecue. "You're house looks like a home now, G. Savannah has worked miracles with you and your house."

Callen smirked. "Yes, she makes me a better person, that's for sure."

"No kidding. She's tamed the lone wolf." Sam checked if the grill was ready for the meat, which was marinating inside the refrigerator. Once everyone arrived, the ceremony would take place and then they could all relax and enjoy the food. As best man, Sam ensured that Callen had a summer suit and tie to wear for the special occasion. Michelle and their daughter were helping Amy and Nell inside the house, while a very nervous Savannah sat upstairs in the master bedroom. Milly and Archie were with her, waiting for the time to get dressed into their outfits.

The door bell rang and guests arrived, some prepared for the ceremony, others none the wiser, which amused Nell when Eric turned up in his surfing gear. "Been surfing today, Eric?"

Eric Beale nodded and noticed that Nell and Amy's hair was done differently. "Did I miss something? I thought this was just a barbecue."

"It is. Kind of. Go out back and see the guys." She chuckled to the girls in the kitchen over Eric. "He would have worn shorts no matter what we'd told him."

"Hey, Eric." Sam shook his hand and smiled warmly. "How was the surf?"

"Pretty good for this time of year." Eric turned and furrowed his brow. "First the girls' hair, now you two are a little OTT on your dress."

"G's getting hitched. Can't you tell how nervous he is?" They looked over to Callen who was pacing the garden, talking to himself in Russian. They knew that the language soothed him somewhat and thought it had something to do with his childhood, when his father spoke Russian to him. But now they wondered what went through his mind about his father, now that he knew the truth.

Hetty walked out back, dressed in a navy suit with a red and white scarf draped around her neck. She nodded to Sam and Eric, shaking her head at the Tech's dress sense. She walked over to Callen to see if she could soothe his nerves. She heard him mumbling in Russian and understood everything he was saying to himself.

"I am nothing like my father. I will never abandon my children or lie to them. I love Savannah and her children and we will live a happy and normal family life."

"I don't doubt your ability to be the finest of husbands and fathers, George." Her appearance had caught him off guard and he stopped his pacing.

"Hetty." His face brightened. "You wore my favourite suit on you."

"For you, anything, George." She gave him a heartfelt hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"That's to be expected. If you weren't then I would be worried. Marriage is a huge step in one's life. A big commitment. But I have faith in you, that you and Savannah will be happy. Look at Amy and Robert. After eight years apart, they and their sons are very happy. Jacob has come out of his shell and is enjoying his new love of surfing. Mr Deeks has worked wonders with the boys."

"Yes, he has. Everyone has been wonderful to Robert and the boys. I really appreciate the effort everyone has made. And to you, Hetty, in giving them your beach house. That was a generous gift."

"It's the least I could do for your mother, George. Here, this is for you and your family." Callen slightly creased his brow and opened the envelope. His eyes widened and his hand shook. "No, Hetty. This is too much. I, we can't take this."

"Yes, you can, George. Who else am I going to leave all my wealth to once I'm gone?" She patted him on his arm. "Please accept my wedding gift to you and Savannah. It will come in good stead as your children grow and they need things." She turned around and admired their home. "I can see that you have probably spent all of your life's savings in making this house a home."

"I did. But Savannah put in for it too." He leaned over and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom. We'll invest, so we don't waste it."

"That sounds like a good plan, George."

Deeks and Kensi arrived next with Nate and Granger behind them. They were all there, only waiting on the marriage celebrant to arrive. The doorbell rang when Callen was inside the house, making his last dash for the bathroom. His nerves where highly strung and he needed a moment alone. He opened the door and stood frozen on the spot, when he was met with his father and his two sons, Franklin and Bradford.

"George Callen?" The man inquired, but he was certain he had the right address. Arkady Kolcheck had provided him with the location where he could find his son, and he hoped that he could speak with him. He felt bad that he'd lost his opportunity eight months earlier, but his health had plummeted after the raid in Constanta. The familiar cerulean eyes and blond hair, although it had darkened, was a Worthington trait, but the rest of his features were all Callen.

"Now is not a good time, Admiral."

_So his son knew who he was,_ he concluded. "You know who I am?"

"It wasn't hard to work out once I saw photos of your sons, who you had lead the raid on the Comescus." He looked to his half brothers, they both looked like they were at the ready to protect their father at any moment. "You lied. To Amy and me. You deserted us when we needed you the most. And you even invited your own daughter into your home and you never once told her who you were. Who does that?" He shook his head. "Like I said, now is not a good time. We have guests."

Savannah was ready and had made it down the stairs with the support of Amy and Nell. She could hear Callen talking to someone at the door and he didn't sound happy. She looked to Amy who nodded and walked over to the front door. Savannah stood in the shadows and waited for Amy to help Callen away from the door.

"I'm sorry if we have come at a bad time. I've been unwell, I really wanted to do this months ago." He looked to Franklin for help.

Franklin stepped forward and held onto his father's arm. "Dad had a stroke and this is the first chance he's had to come to see you."

Amy stood by her brother and was shocked to see how much their father had deteriorated since she'd seen him last. "Papa?" All animosity towards him went out the window when she saw him.

"Amelia?" Tears welled up in Baxter's eyes as his daughter showed acceptance for him.

She stepped over the threshold and embraced him. "Papa." She turned to her brother. "It's okay, George. It's okay now. Papa has come."

Callen shook his head confused. The change in his sister's behaviour towards their father startled him. A series of emotions ravaged through him as he fought hard to stay put. "No. Not now. Not today. This is not a good time." He'd switched to Russian as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

"George?" Savannah came to his side concerned and surprised also by Amy's change of heart towards their father.

"Savannah." Admiral Worthington was surprised to see a very pregnant Savannah at his son's house. He looked more closely at their clothes and he realised what was going on. "I'm sorry. We're intruding on your wedding."

"George, please. He's our Papa." Amy pleaded with her brother to make him stay.

"Vy kogda-nibud' lyubit' nas?" [Did you ever love us?] Savannah frowned as she heard Callen speak in what she had learned over the past eleven months to be Russian.

"Konechno, ya lyubil tebya . Chto eto za chelovek ty dumayesh', chto ya?" [Of course I have loved you. What kind of man do you think I am?]

"YA ponyatiya ne imeyu, kto vy yest' . Vy skazhite mne, pochemu ya dolzhen privetstvovat' Vas v nashem dome?" [I have no idea who you are. You tell me why I should welcome you into our home?]

"Mne zhal' , synok. Dlya ne tam , kogda vy nuzhdalis' vo mne . No u menya bylo svoikh sobstvennykh problem . YA provel sleduyushchiye tri goda v sibirskoy tyur'me , poka Arkadiy ne pomog mne bezhat'. Potom, kogda ya nashel tebya , ty pechal'noye mal'chik, on razbil moye serdtse . Gloriya i ya popytalsya prinyat' vas. Vy pomnite priyekhat' k nam?" [I'm sorry, son. For not being there when you needed me. But I had problems of my own. I spent the next two years in a Siberian jail, until Arkady helped me escape. Then when I found you, you were the saddest boy, it broke my heart. Gloria and I tried to adopt you. Do you remember coming to visit with us?]

"Why would my own Father need to adopt me?" Callen stepped forward, confusion visible on his face. He tried to think back to those earlier dark days. He was nine years old, when he was taken for visits to a couple's house. They were very nice, but he thought he would let them down by not being what they wanted. Memories returned and tears formed in his eyes. "That was you?"

Baxter nodded and he took a step towards his son. "Yes it was. But you were so scared. I wanted to take away all that fear from you, but you wouldn't let me near you."

Callen remembered. He'd just been pulled from one of the horrors of foster families in his earlier years. The father had repeatedly hit him and touched him in places no one should have. He was confused over the affection his own father had shown towards him. "Couldn't you have said that you were my Papa?"

"I had no proof. Back then there was no DNA to prove that I was your father. Your mother hadn't been able to put my real name on your birth certificates because I was deep undercover. That's why you lived with your mother's family name."

Savannah and Amy looked concerned between them as they tried to work out what was going on between Callen and their father.

"Then you ran away from us, when you took my car."

"I remember." Callen chewed on the inside of his cheek, memories flooded back of a time he'd tried so hard to forget. "You got angry."

"Not at you. At that man, who'd…" Baxter bit his tongue, here was not the place. "When you came back for your bag and bedroll, your social worker came and took you away. I knew then I had failed you."

Callen stood there silent, as his father tried to explain his lack of action to be his father.

"I lost all hope that you were still alive, until you went to Russia and worked with Arkady," Tears streamed down his face from the years of strain in search for his children. He turned to his daughter. "My dearest Amelia. I thought I had lost you forever too. Word came to me that you had drowned." He choked on a sob and his sons came to his side for support. "Then news came through that someone who your mother and I rescued out of East Germany had taken you in as his daughter." He held out his hand towards her. "I watched you from a distance and I have been proud of you of all that you have achieved. Your mother would have been proud of both of you."

Amelia stepped forward and hugged her father again. She turned and saw how torn her brother was. "George." He hesitated, but after looking over at Savannah, and seeing her nod, he took the final step and joined his father and sister. It was an emotional reunion, not a dry eye in anyone who stood there. Franklin and Bradford had listened to their mother explain to them about their father's other family and their raid on the Comescu's beach house now made sense. They had destroyed his family, by killing the woman he loved and lost his children.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Baxter told them.

Callen looked over to his half brothers and shook their hands. "Thank you. For killing the Comescus and for bringing our Papa to us."

"You're welcome, George."

"Come on inside. We've got a wedding to get through yet." Savannah urged them towards the house and ushered them in. Callen stopped and captured her lips with so much passion, both of them forgot that they had an audience and that more were waiting out back for them.

"You're so beautiful, Sav." He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

Savannah looked up into this cerulean eyes and smiled through her tears. "You are an incredible man with a heart of gold, George Callen. Let's get married."

Callen smirked. "Yes, let's." He looked over at a car that pulled up out front and recognised the marriage celebrant. "The celebrant has arrived, are you ready to be my wife?"

Savannah nodded. "Are you ready to be my husband?"

"Definitely." He led her through their house and out back where their guests cheered.

Amy led the woman through and when she greeted everyone, she quietened everyone down and began the ceremony. There wasn't a dry eye in the garden on that spring afternoon. The sun began to lower to the west, as Callen and Savannah said their vows.

"Under the authority given to me in the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife." Callen leaned down and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. For that moment, it was just the two of them. Looking into each other's eyes, as husband and wife. He gently brushed his lips onto hers, holding her jaw in his hand. Then he deepened the kiss and she relented. Cheers rang out as their guests celebrated a marriage that no one saw coming before it arrived. But no two people deserved the happiness and the love from the other as much as these two.

Nell wiped the tears from her eyes and her hazel eyes widened at the latest guests. Two strong men, a few years older than herself, and very handsome. She liked her men to be strong and these men were strong. When Bradford turned and saw Nell, she blushed and suddenly she realised who he was. Callen and Amy's half brother. A Navy SEAL. Nate noticed her blush as he stood up front next to Sam and Archie. As groomsman, he had clear view of everything and he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the evening brought.

Savannah placed her hands onto her belly and her eyes widened. "George." Callen looked down and placed his hands next to hers. He felt the contractions and the look of fear took over. Sam chuckled and nudged Nate as they realised that they had just managed to get the wedding over before the newest additions to the Callen family arrived.

"Talk about timing," Savannah breathed out as another wave of contractions took over.

"Can we quickly sign this and have a photo. We've got to get to the hospital." There was a flurry of action between everyone and once they smiled between contractions for photos and signed the marriage certificate, Callen drove Savannah to the hospital. His hands shook with nerves, but he was excited at the same time. As he pulled up outside, he found a parking spot near the entrance and helped her inside. A nurse brought over a wheelchair and took Savannah through to the maternity ward. Callen carried the bag that Savannah had prepared and followed.

The barbecue was a success, if anyone asked Sam. People chatted, they ate and drank, to celebrate the transformation of Callen's house into a home and his marriage to the love of his life. But everyone was eager to head over to the hospital. Amy managed to hold them off and told them that she and Nell would go and call through with any news.

* * *

><p>Amy and Nell waited out in the waiting room and heard a baby's cry. A child was born. They looked over to each other and hugged one another. They were aunties again. But this time it meant a great deal more. For them, it united the Callen and Granger family in a way it hadn't before and would never again. Two little boys, blond hair and blue eyes, just like their daddy, tied these two families together forever.<p>

Callen exited the room with the biggest grin on his face, pushing Savannah out, holding their two precious sons. "They're perfect." Amy hugged her brother. "What are their names?"

"Nathan Mark and Samuel Thomas." Savannah told them with pride. "Nate and Sam."

"Oh Sam and Nate are going to love you two." Nell looked down at her newest nephews. "They're beautiful, Sav."

"Thanks, Nell." They looked up and no one was surprised to see Sam standing there with the biggest grin on his face.

"Welcome to fatherhood, G." He walked over and hugged his partner. "Everyone is dying to meet them and to find out who won the bet on the names."

"I think you did, Sam." Callen slapped him on the shoulder.

"You didn't did you?" He looked between Callen and Savannah, as if they were pulling his leg.

Savannah handed her son to his name sake. "Meet Samuel Thomas Callen."

"You did that for me?"

"Well you're my bro aren't you?" Callen wore the biggest grin Sam had ever seen on him.

"Of course I am." He gently held his namesake in his arms. "What's his brother's name?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nathan Mark." Callen lifted his other son from Savannah and gently kissed him on his forehead.

"Now that's a sight to behold."

"Nate." Savannah looked up at her best friend and smiled. "Come and meet your namesake."

"You named your son after me?"

"And me," Sam added, still bearing his grin on his face.

Callen handed his firstborn over to his friend, Nate. "Meet Nathan Mark Callen."

Nate was familiar with holding Milly and Archie when they were babies, but it had been seven years since he'd had the opportunity. He was careful as he supported his head and kissed his forehead. "Hey Nathan. Let's get one thing straight. I'm your uncle Nate, so no cheekiness from you like your father and we'll get on just fine."

Savannah and Nell laughed, knowing too well how Callen could be. "What? I'm not cheeky."

"Oh where do we start, G." Sam chuckled as more of the family and their friends arrived to meet the newest members of the Callen family.

THE END!


End file.
